Besos en el cuello
by LoopsMagpe01
Summary: Él no era perfecto, eso estaba más que claro. Decía la verdad a medias, era mujeriego y muy pervertido. Pero lo que más odiaba era esa bendita pregunta que le hacía a todas las mujeres sin consideración alguna. Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: Sango y Miroku" del foro "Hazme el amor".
1. Y resulta que no brillan

_Nunca antes en mi vida se me había ocurrido escribir una parodia. Busqué y busqué tutoriales, referencias, pero no logré hacerme una idea clara. Así que este fue el resultado: algo que aparenta ser una crítica-sátira (después de todo, ese es el propósito de una parodia) sobre unas criaturas que, por su gran poplaridad, me provocan cansancio __—Si el pobre Bram los pudiera ver..__. _

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. También se hacen algunas referencias a historias que le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**_

_**Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Julio "**_**Parejas: **_**Sango y Miroku" del foro "Hazme el amor".**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**Y resulta que no brillan**

_3,722 palabras_

Cada vez que Kuwashima Sango lo tenía en frente, sentía deseos de arrojarse del edificio más alto. No era que él fuera exasperante o le gastara bromas, o alguna cosa parecida. Era que... Bueno, no podría explicarlo. Solamente que si pasaba más de una hora a solas con él, sí consideraba su idea de caer de cara al asfalto duro desde un techo. Por eso ese atardecer, mientras estaba recostada en un sofá disfrutando el poco tiempo que le quedaba para relajarse después de un agotador día de escuela, se sintió casi en la gloria.

Sin embargo, aterrizó bruscamente a la realidad cuando escuchó que ya no estaba sola en el cuarto. Si tuviera un arma hubiera disparado, sin dudar. Bang. En medio de las cejas.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Miroku, con esa sonrisa muy típica de él, como de pasta dental: _«Dientito, para nosotros los depravaditos»._

—Buenas noches, Sango.

—Dilo por ti —se levantó, yendo hacia la puerta, casi como si estuviera saliendo para pasear al perro. Pero, en todo caso, ella parecería más como una mascota. La mascota de Miroku—. Por tu culpa me están saliendo ojeras. No he dormido bien —Sango señaló hacia las bolsas abajo de sus ojos.

—¿Pero acaso no te diviertes conmigo todas las noches? —le dijo, mientras ya se encontraban afuera, caminando en la calle. Desde hacía casi un mes se pasaban las noches fuera de casa.

—¡Claro que no! —Sango gritó, con un poco de color rojo en sus mejillas—. ¡Y no lo digas de esa forma! —ese hombre podría llegar a tener un gran talento con el doble sentido. O podría ser que ella era la que imaginaba otras cosas... La saliva de Miroku debía de contagiar algo. _Babocitis_, por ejemplo.

—Así es como yo hablo, y creo que ya no puedo cambiarlo —Sí, era verdad. Ya era muy viejo como para hacerlo.

Sango suspiró y caminó hacia donde Miroku deseara ir esta vez. Así era y así sería hasta no sabía cuánto tiempo. Todo dependía de él y eso no era muy tranquilizante.

Él no era perfecto, eso estaba más que claro. Decía la verdad a medias, era mujeriego y muy pervertido —mucho. Pero lo que más odiaba era esa bendita pregunta que le hacía a todas las mujeres sin consideración alguna.

—Hey, linda —comenzó, mientras se dirigía a una mujer de apariencia boluptuosa que hacía un rato parecía estarlos viendo. Tal vez era por Miroku, o tal vez porque parecían unos locos dándole vueltas al parque a falta de unos mejores planes por parte del que, lastimosamente, era su compañero. O quizá era porque, considerando sus movimientos, estaba demasiado ebria como para tener suficiente razonamiento. Sí, esa podría ser la razón más coherente.

Sango ya sabía qué era lo que seguía. Otra vez estaban esas ganas de tirarse de un edificio. Pero claro, no ganaba nada cumpliendo con su deseo. Después de todo, él siempre podría encargarse de _reanimarla_:—¿Quisieras darme un poco de tu sangre?

La muchacha desconocida sólo rió. Mientras tanto Sango se fue de ahí, molesta. No sólo con Miroku, sino también por esa pobre borracha que podía tener el talento de tomarse cualquier cosa que no comprendía como una broma.

—Sango —Miroku la llamaba, jugando a ser lento. Posiblemente actuaba así porque sabía de lo que ella era capaz.

—Nada de _Sango _—se burló de su tono de voz—_. _Sólo quédate ahí y espera a que salga el sol. Te falta un poco de color.

Y continuó caminando, dejando que la molestia la guiara.

A veces deseaba no haber sido tan torpe en esa ocasión y haber mantenido los ojos abiertos. Ella era ágil y muy cuidadosa cuando se trataba de sus movimientos. Era una chica tan bien entrenada que su cuerpo solía resultar un peligro —aunque eso no sólo se aplicaba al ámbito de la defensa personal. Pero ese bendito día en el que seguía con su rutina de correr todas las madrugadas tuvo que tropezar y caer justo en sus brazos.

No había caído sobre esa calle donde precisamente estaba pasando un vehículo. En lugar de eso un caballeroso joven —como había ilusamente pensó en ese momento— la había salvado de ser atropellada.

—Gracias... —le dijo, después de encontrarse de nuevo de pie.

—Tsujitani Miroku —mencionó su nombre demasiado orgulloso—. Y no hay por qué agradecer —Por Dios, en ese momento creyó que era tan amable.

—Claro que sí, si no fuera por ti... No quisiera pensarlo —expresó, siendo demasiado dramática. Aunque esa mañana no le había parecido así. Aunque, bueno, por el aparente nivel de inteligencia que poseía esa mañana, bien pudo ver a un ponicornio volador que le ofreciera llevarla volando al infinito y más allá—. ¿Hay algo en que pueda pagarte? Por favor. Mi padre me ha enseñado que hay que pagar todos los favores —Sí, ese día hizo cosas muy estúpidas.

—Mmm, pues ahora que lo dices... —la forma en que la había visto de la cabeza a los pies le hizo comenzar a sentir arrepentimiento—. ¿Quisieras darme un poco de tu sangre?

—¿Eh? —el calificativo _confundida _quedaba muy pequeño en ese momento. Confundido podía ser alguien que no entendía la pregunta de un examen, el por qué la gente decía que los cangrejos eran inmortales, o otras cosas que las personas hacían o decían como personas que eran—. Perdón, creo que escuché mal. ¿Qué decías?

—Dije que si podrías darme un poco de tu sangre —dijo, así sin más. Su sonrisa casi la pudo haber cegado de lo brillante que era, casi tanto como sus ojos de cachorro. Deseó cargar con una sombrilla para cubrirse.

En ese momento Sango tuvo varias opciones que podrían explicar eso:

Opción A: Él estudiaba medicina y necesitaba sangre para realizar algunas de sus prácticas en el laboratorio. Ya lo podía ver, con bata blanca y anteojos. _«Mmm, tal como veo, su tipo de sangre es AB con un Rh negativo. Dicen que la gente con ese grupo sanguíneo es muy malhumorada» _él diría.

Opción B: También estaba relacionado con algo parecido y ayudaba en algún hospital al cual le faltaban donadores de sangre. _«Por favor, apunten sus datos, fórmense en la fila y extiendan la mano. Gracias»_.

Opción C: Le estaba jugando una broma. _«¡Oh, te lo creíste! Lo lamento, sólo bromeaba. Jaja já»._

Opción D: Estaba completamente loco. _«Uhhh, estoy loco. Témeme». _

Sango, quien era una persona lógica y solía desconfiar de algunas cosas, decidió ser más positiva y darle el beneficio de la duda a ese desconocido que no era tan desconocido porque sabía que se llamaba Tsujitani Miroku. Ah, y que tenía el poder de parecer inocente y que sus dientes brillaban.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —le dijo, imaginando que era alguna de las dos primeras opciones, quizá inclinándose a la segunda (su tipo de sangre era uno de los más raros, así que le parecía lo más indicado ayudar a los demás). Creyó que él se alegraría, pero de repente se encontró sorprendido, casi sin habla—. ¿Está todo bien?

—Amm, sí. Entonces nos veremos después —mencionó, al momento en que caminaba lentamente hacia atrás, sin dejar de verla. Evitando mágicamente cualquier obstáculo que se le presentaba.

_Qué talento. _

—Espera, ¿cómo es que me encontrarás? —Casi le gritó. Él ya se encontraba muy lejos.

—Sé cómo hacerlo —dijo, y salió corriendo, como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo.

—Me llamo... Sango —terminó, sin que él la escuchara.

Y ella había imaginado que no volvería a ver a muchacho que se había ido justo cuando el sol comenzaba a salir, llevándose su extraña proposición. Sin embargo, ese mismo día, cuando era de noche, alguien tocó la puerta de su casa y se encontró con él.

—Vine por mi sangre —le dijo Miroku con una amplia sonrisa. Sango abrió más la puerta para que él entrara, pero sólo se quedó parado, mirando—. ¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?

—La puerta está abierta —señaló lo evidente.

—Sí, eso veo —mencionó, pero continuó afuera.

—_Por eso_... —Si se encontraba así, significaba que podía entrar. Era obvio. Sin embargo, Miroku se mantuvo ahí, parpadeando.

Después de unas miradas hacia al rededor y unos segundos en silencio, volvió a hablar: —Es una buena puerta.

—Sí, es muy resistente... ¡¿Vas a pasar sí o no?! —terminó por gritarle ante una situación semejante. Él sonrió.

—Ya que me invitas... —y entró, casi dando saltitos de alegría. Ahí fue cuando Sango comenzó a sentir que había cometido un grave error. La segunda vez fue cuando tomó asiento y se preguntó dónde demontres estaba la aguja y las otras cosas que se suponían eran necesarias para sacar y almacenar sangre—. No la necesitaré —mencionó con una mirada extraña.

Un instante después, Miroku estaba sobre ella, inmovilizándola con su peso y una mano. La otra estaba en su cabeza, haciendo que su cuello se mostrara con mayor libertad. Sango pensó que había dejado entrar a su casa a un depravado, un sicópata, un violador... que la mordió.

Gritó y lo abofeteó. Acto seguido le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, tomándolo por sorpresa y tirándolo en el piso. Sango aprovechó esa oportunidad para ir corriendo a la cocina y tomar una sartén (se encontraban en la sala y su casa no era tan grande). Así, los golpes comenzaron hasta que ella se cansó y la sartén perdió su forma.

Mientras Sango respiraba agitadamente, observó que Miroku aún se movía —bien, al menos no se había convertido en una asesina. Después, comenzó a levantarse con movimientos dignos de alguna película de terror. Ella casi sintió aquello que los occidentales llamaban _escalofríos _(pero que ninguno de los japoneses comprendía, ya que ellos no sentían eso).

—¿Qué me has hecho, Sango? —mencionó, con tono fantasmagórico. Ella retrocedió lentamente. Aun así, pudo ver cómo las heridas de Miroku comenzaban a sanar con una velocidad sorprendente.

—¡¿Pero qué diantres eres?! —exigió saber, tratando de ocultar su creciente miedo al observar que él se ponía de pie, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. _¡Corran! _

—Me dijiste que podía tener tu sangre —le dijo con una mueca infantil.

—Eso no fue lo que te pregunté —continuó retrocediendo, y él la siguió con su mismo ritmo.

—Resulta un poco obvio, ¿no? —Miroku sonrió y la espalda de Sango tocó la pared. Ahora sí estaba perdida.

_Vampiro._

Había conocido a un vampiro real. No fue en una clase de química, en una calle oscura, dentro de un bar con malosos, ni siquiera en un cementerio al momento en que escribía en un diario o en un _instituto especial, _sino en el parque casi al amanecer mientras corría. Nada de glamour o misterio, sólo tropezando con una más que cliché cáscara de banana.

—¿Me convertiré en vampiro o para eso necesitaría una _transformación especial_?—dijo de repente, tocando su cuello herido.

—Lees mucho, ¿no? —parecía como si Miroku fuera a reír en cualquier momento.

—No ese tipo de historias, sólo las conozco —de repente se sintió avergonzada. Avergonzada por lo que había dicho un vampiro.

—No. Naces vampiro o no. Somos como un _tipo de youkai _—explicó. Entonces, ¿los youkai también existían? Un momento, ¿eso quería decir que el gran _Nessi _no era ficticio? Si era así, qué miedo para los que vivían cerca del lago Ness—. ¿Entonces, me darás lo prometido? —se aventuró a decir, sonando en verdad muy estúpido.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Porque te salvé y tú dijiste que siempre se debían pagar los favores —diablos. Un golpe bajo.

—Sólo evitaste que cayera frente al hombre en bicicleta que vende pan. ¿Qué me haría? ¿Me arrojaría pan duro hasta la muerte? —trató de remover sus palabras, pero ya no había forma de borrarlas.

—Eres graciosa cuando te enojas —Miroku continuaba con la apariencia de que nada extraño había ocurrido. Ella puso un rostro increíblemente molesto, borrándole su tonta sonrisa—. También das miedo. Aun así, una promesa es una promesa.

—No lo haré —dijo. En ese momento, ya no tenía miedo, sólo molestia.

—Bien —Miroku sonó derrotado—. Entonces me voy —y en verdad estaba caminando hacia la puerta, seguramente pensando que no tendría qué temer si ella le decía a alguien que los vampiros eran reales. Pero entonces, una enorme figura pasó sobre su cabeza. Él pudo ser veloz y evitar que esa cosa lo golpeara y, en lugar de eso, se encajara entre la puerta y la pared.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —volteó a ver, incrédulo, hacia donde se encontraba Sango. Podría jurar que ese bumerang gigante no estaba ahí antes—. ¿Eres bruja o algo así?

—¿Crees que te dejaré ir después de que sé esto? No soy una tonta protagonista de alguna historia aún más tonta. No saldrás de aquí con vida. De mí depende que no vuelvas a herir a más gente —ahora fue turno de él para sentir miedo. Más cuando vio que tomaba de nuevo el bumerang y tenía la plena intención de atacarlo con él.

—¡Espera, espera, espera, Sango! —incluso él extendió las manos, como si hubiera escuchado el típico _¡Levanten las manos!_—. ¡Hay una forma en la que ambos ganamos!

—Dila —bajó el arma, pero no la alejó de ella. Sango dio unos pasos hacia él.

Miroku aprovechó la oportunidad para observarla con aspecto serio y decirle su nueva proposición: —Sé mía —el comentario fue recibido con una bofetada—. ¡Ay caray, pero cuántas veces vas a golpearme hoy!

—Las veces que sean necesarias. Además, no importa cuán herido estés, puedes sanar rápidamente, ¿no? —pudo ver cómo él tembló.

—Olvídalo. Lo que quería decir era que fueras mía, ¡pero en otro sentido! —gritó, al ver cómo la mano de Sango se aproximaba peligrosamente.

—Entonces explícate mejor —le dio otra oportunidad, mas esto parecía más un interrogatorio donde podrían esperarse torturas si no decía lo que quería escuchar.

—Lo que quiero de ti es tu sangre —y así comenzó la propuesta de Miroku, una en la que a cambio de que ella le suministrara sangre, él no atacaría a gente _inocente _ni pobres mascotas extraviadas. En verdad tenía musarañas en el cerebro.

—Entonces quieres que sea tu refrigerador ambulante —dijo Sango, después de escuchar lo que él tenía que decir.

—Teóricamente —otra bofetada—. ¡Por _Dios_! ¡Ah! —cayó al suelo, como si ella lo hubiera golpeado en el estómago, que era lo que deseaba hacer, mas no lo había hecho. A menos que no lo recordara. Todo era posible ahora.

—¿Q-qué te pasa? —A pesar de todo, sintió un poco de lástima por el pobre vampirillo que se retorcía.

—Me mordí la lengua —respondió de forma medio entendible—. Palabras santas —casi escupió.

Sango sintió unas repentinas ganas de reírse de él, e iba hacerlo hasta que se percató de algo: —Te está... ¿Qué es eso blanco? Parece leche.

—Sangre de vampiro —explicó—. No podemos producir oxígeno. Si no hay oxígeno, no hay sangre roja. Cosas científica —logró entender, a pesar de su lengua lastimada.

—Entonces no respiras. Pero pareces respirar —sí, ahí estaba de nuevo su pecho inflándose y desinflándose.

—¿Hay algún problema? —mencionó, mostrándose orgulloso—. Sólo quiero ser popular.

—La sangre no es sólo alimento, también oxígeno —pareció analizar las cosas.

—Así es —asintió—. Un momento, estás reconsiderándolo, ¿no?

—Sólo si es para evitar muertes —y Sango cayó en la trampa.

—¿La mía? —los ojos azules parecieron destellar cual personaje femenino de un manga shoujo antiguo.

—Ahhh, también —no deseó romper su corazón de murciélago, porque quizá ya era suficiente con que hubiera roto su cabeza.

—Entonces es un trato —después, unieron sus manos en un saludo.

—¿Con sólo estrecharnos las manos está listo? —preguntó. Las manos de Miroku no resultaron frías, como decía el mito.

—¿Te parecería un beso para cerrar el trato? —le guiñó un ojo y Sango deseó tomar a su bumerang de nuevo.

—¿Y si mejor un golpe en la boca? —si no había colmillos, bebería sangre con popote y asunto arreglado.

—_Así está bien. _

Todas las cosas que pudo ahorrarse diciendo un simple no. Una de ellas podría ser el estar caminado casi a media noche con unas enormes ganas de romper los vidrios de un negocio o cualquier otra cosa que lograra disminuir su rabia. Pero eso traería consigo un paseo en una patrulla y hospedarse en la mejor suit que podría ofrecerle la comisaría de la ciudad.

—¿Aún estás molesta? —le volvió a preguntar Miroku, como aquél que pregunta con insistencia _¿Ya llegamos? _

—No estoy molesta —dijo, mintiendo un poco, pero a la vez diciendo la verdad. Confuso. Sí, pues así también se sentía ella.

—¿No? ¿Entonces? —su voz tenía algo de ironía diluida.

—Estoy cansada —incluso sonaba de esa forma—. Siempre es lo mismo contigo: salimos a _patrullar _por si hay _vampiros malos_, como tú dices. Pero siempre terminas coqueteando con mujeres y pidiéndoles su sangre. Si así iba a ser, nunca hubiera aceptado.

—Así que sientes celos —las cejas de Miroku se levantaron. Oh, cómo deseaba Sango depilarle las cejas y luego volvérselas a pegar, pero más arriba. Así siempre tendría un aspecto sorprendido. ¿Ahora quién se reiría?

—No —claro que no. Los refrigeradores no sentían celos—. Es como si no cumplieras con tu parte del trato. ¿Por qué no sales tú solo? Y que sea cuando esté en el instituto, por favor.

—Soy de espíritu nocturno —mencionó sin dificultad—. Las cosas interesantes ocurren en la noche.

—Le temes a que cuando salgas al sol comiences a _brillar _—incluso ella movió sus manos para hacer el efecto y enfatizar sus palabras. Ya podría imaginárselo.

—No soy una lámpara —dijo, sonando un poco molesto. Al parecer, no le agradaba la idea de parecer un hada brillante e inexpresiva. Sango se sintió mejor, pero Miroku no hizo que eso durara mucho—: Tengo hambre.

—Ah, qué bien. Por ahí vi al señor del pan —si ese señor también tenía responsabilidad en su estado actual, pues que también cargara con la culpa.

Sin embargo, su broma o quizá no broma, duró poco cuando Miroku la acorraló frente a un árbol, en medio de la oscuridad.

—¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser en el cuello? Eso comprueba un cliché muy grande —habló, tratando de parecer despreocupada.

—Estás haciendo muchas preguntas hoy. No trates de huir.

—No huyo —y cerró los ojos, pero su cuello jamás fue mordido—. ¡Si ibas a hacerlo en la mano, no te hubieras acercado de esa forma! —le regañó después de que la cena hubiera terminado.

—No grites así, Sango. Hay gente cerca que nos puede ver —genial, ahora ella era la que tomaba el papel de loca—. ¿Recuerdas la ocasión en la que esa vecina te escuchó gritar y vio por la venta manchas de sangre? Pensó que era un caso de violencia intrafamiliar —sí, esa señora a quien se le había ocurrido imaginar que ambos eran un tipo de japoneses descarriados que habían decidido casarse o al menos vivir juntos. Algo muy extraño. Aunque la vecina también pensaba que sus gatos robaban su dinero y con él planeaban armar un plan para su supremacía mundial.

Por eso nunca dejaba que Kirara se le acercara.

—Ya haz lo que quieras, después de todo siempre terminamos haciendo lo que tú quieres —¡Al carajo! Solía molestarla tanto como cuando se encontraba usando la computadora y, por cualquier cosa, del escritorio se movía al inicio sin dejarla trabajar en paz. Bueno, no tan molesto, pero quedaba en un puesto considerablemente alto.

Estaba segura de que Miroku iba a decir algo más, pero no lo hizo. Pudo haberse debido a que un ladrillo de procedencia desconocida chochó contra su cráneo inmortal.

—¡Auch! —se quejó, mientras el líquido blanco salía de sus heridas.

—Pero qué vergüenza de vampiro —le dijo. Parecía muy cruel, pero en otra situación ella correría a ver qué había ocurrido. No obstante, él siempre sanaba. Y tal vez a una parte sádica de Sango eso le parecía estupendo.

—Soy fuerte, es sólo que estaba distraído —después de encontrarse mejor, dijo su excusa.

—Sí, claro.

—Además, _alguien _no me dejó alimentarme bien —ahora la culpa era de ella.

—¡Pues perdóname por no ser un nutritivo sándwich de pollo! —le volvió a gritar. Estaba segura de que mañana le dolería la garganta.

—No me gusta el pollo —Miroku dijo con aspecto triste.

—¡Ya! —Sango se sintió desesperada, así que se inclinó y tomó el ladrillo que había erido hacía muy poco a Miroku. Al ver esto, él casi saltó.

—Deja ese ladrillo ahí, Sango. Piensa atentamente antes de actuar. ¡Quiero tener hijos en un futuro! —con cada mensaje, la voz sonaba más alerta.

—Por más que me gustaría hacerlo, creo que hay un mensaje —Miroku se acercó a su lado y observó un papel atado bruscamente en el ladrillo. Parecía sacado de una película de mafiosos o, en su defecto, a un programa que imitaba películas de mafiosos. Sango leyó el mensaje escrito con una no muy buena caligrafía—: _«Sabemos que eres un vampiro», _oh, desde la primera línea no es muy alentadora.

—Sigue, Sango —le dijo y ella obedeció.

—_«Entonces, aunque no lo quieras, nos veremos en dos noches. Prepárate», _y eso es todo —terminó—. ¿Crees que ese vampiro quiera tener algún enfrentamiento contigo?

—¿Por qué querría eso? —Miroku pareció confundido.

—No sé. Eso es lo que hacen los vampiros en la tele.

—Y también anuncian cereal y le enseñan a los niños a contar. No pensé que creyeras en los estereotipos —Miroku sacó mágicamente un pañuelo y comenzó su actuación de vampiro sentimental.

—No conozco mucho sobre los vampiros. Sólo que son molestos y pervertidos —aunque no deseaba pensar que todos los vampiros fueran así, porque, si así fuera... ¡Dios!

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —ahora estaba en su versión supuestamente inocente.

Ella tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua y la dijo, sonando más calmada de lo que esperaba: —Porque siento _dónde _tienes tu mano.

—Por favor, el ladrillo no —suplicó, también un poco tranquilo. No. Era más bien que se estaba acostumbrando al castigo.

—No tengo otra cosa con qué golpearte y mi mano está cansada.

—Bueno, ya qué. Pero ten cuidado con mi cara.

La parte positiva es que podía golpearlo hasta que se cansara. Él era un vampiro después de todo.

* * *

_Soy tan patética al intentar hacer reír a la gente... Mi comedia es absurda y demasiado blanca. Ah, sí, a los japoneses extrañamente no les dan escalofríos, ni siquiera los conocen. Raro. _

_Loops Magpe._


	2. Tampoco se transforman en murciélagos

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. También se hacen algunas referencias a historias que le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**_

_**Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Julio "**_**Parejas: **_**Sango y Miroku" del foro "Hazme el amor".**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**Tampoco se transforman en murciélagos**

_3,928 palabras_

Esa noche no fue como las otras. Todo comenzó cuando Miroku entró a su casa, pero jamás salió. Sango se extrañó de que eso ocurriera, pero después recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, así que su mente se iluminó. Entonces él sí estaba preocupado.

—¿No vas a salir? —le preguntó, mientras lo veía sentado en el sillón. Sango intentó suprimir sus pensamientos sobre lo cómico que resultaba, al menos para ella. Por fin sus defensas habían caído.

Él la miró con aspecto tranquilo y respondió: —He escuchado que habrá un maratón en la televisión —y movió los hombros, tratando de parecer despreocupado.

—Sí, irónicamente sobre una serie de vampiros —otro _dorama _del cual comentaban sus compañeras de instituto. Con tantos gritos y comentarios era imposible el no saberlo—. ¿Quieres verla y aprender nuevas cosas? —era extraño, sí, pero disfrutaba de ello.

Sin embargo y al parecer, él no le facilitaría las cosas: —No. Pienso escribir una carta detallada a la televisora sobre todos los errores y actos que resultan insultantes para nosotros —acto seguido, meneó la cabeza e hizo un gesto como de político dando un discurso a su pueblo. Casi pudo imaginarlo con demasiada claridad en su mente: _«Además, ¡les prometo mujeres dispuestas y cuellos suaves para todos!». _

_Mmh. _Sango pensó que era bueno que el primer ministro no fuera un vampiro. Al menos hasta donde sabía.

—Claro, y firmará _«Tsujitani Miroku, un verdadero vampiro cuya sangre es blanca, pero el alma oscura». _

—Iba a ser anónima, pero creo que tomaré tu idea —después Miroku levantó el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación. No eran los gestos que Sango pensó que él haría. Aunque, ¿qué sabía ella sobre él?—. De paso puedo hacerles una crítica sobre esas protagonistas que suelen poner.

—Por favor —mencionó, al sentarse a su lado. Fue así como dos personas observaban atentamente a un aparato que se encontraba apagado. Después de un minuto, Sango por fin hizo un comentario sobre eso—: Miroku, para ver la televisión necesitas prenderla —entonces, le señaló el control remoto que se encontraba a su lado.

—Lo sé. Soy viejo, pero no anticuado —comentó, haciéndose el indignado. Cierto, ¿cuántos años tenía en verdad? Sango puso una nota mental para preguntarle después su edad.

—Entonces, ¿quién crees que pueda ser? —le preguntó, dejando todos esos intentos de hacerlo molestar atrás, al menos los pospondría. ¡La igualdad debía llegar algún día!

A pesar de que Sango no explicó más si pregunta, él comprendió de lo que le hablaba: —Ni idea —mencionó, mientras jugaba con una manzana como si se tratara de una pelota. La elevaba y tomaba. Arriba. Abajo. Ella observó el trayecto del improvisado juguete hasta que se dio cuenta que Miroku la observaba con una sonrisa. Ella frunció el ceño.

—Puede ser algún archienemigo —dijo y al no ver alguna reacción en su rostro que confirmara eso, continuó, dando otra opción—: También puede ser un hermano malvado —una idea que le pareció aún más maquiavélica a Sango. No sabía si podría soportar con otro Tsujitani. ¡Y si eran gemelos! Se volvería loca.

—No tengo hermanos —él respondió, y Sango agradeció eso por el bien de lo que le quedaba de salud mental.

—Entonces... —continuó dando opciones—. ¿Alguna ex-novia vengativa? —Eso sería lo más posible y fácil de creer. ¿Cuántas no habrían caído en ese mal llamado Miroku? Con sus ojos extraños, aspecto misterioso, mirada inteligente, rostro atractivo, y un cuerpo... Ah, sigamos.

El rostro de Miroku cambió, con los ojos completamente abiertos: —Oh. Eso sí es más posible. Y muy peligroso. Mucho —se levantó de su asiento y la miró, acusador—. Gracias Sango, me has hecho asustarme.

_De nada, _quiso decir. Pero ya había visto esa expresión graciosa en su rostro, así que con eso tenía suficiente.

—Pues mientras estás temblando, iré a mi habitación —comentó, pero Miroku no le dijo alguna palabra. Se mantenía caminando en la sala, pensando y practicando qué tipo de disculpa sería la más indicada en cualquier situación.

—_«Yumi, vaya sorpresa. Casi no te reconozco sin tu uniforme militar. La Segunda Guerra fue dura, ¿no?» _—después, hizo una reverencia, para alguien que no estaba ahí—. _«Margaret, no te había visto desde aquel baile desafortunado» _—risas nerviosas. Después se movió, cambiando de personaje—. _«¡Fabiola! ¿Cómo está tu hermana?». _No, esa no es la mejor reacción si son gemelas. Puedo equivocarme como la última vez. Mhhh...

—Por Dios —expresó, Sango. Mas eso se ganaba Miroku por no tener sentido común con las mujeres, como la mayoría de los hombres.

Al menos ella creyó que no lo vería por un buen rato mientras se encontrara en su curioso ensayo, así que decidió aprovechar su tiempo libre y tomar un baño, al menos una ducha. Pero se equivocó —eso se estaba haciendo costumbre. Pues, mientras se encontraba en su habitación envolviéndose con su toalla con propósito de secarse, la puerta se abrió como si hubiera una emergencia.

—Sango, lo he decidi... —pero Miroku se detuvo para observarla. Sólo le faltaba un movimiento de cejas para completar el conjunto _pervertido para primavera-verano_—. _Hoolaaa._

—¡Ahhh! —después de gritar, tal vez no es necesario decir que él tuvo que recurrir a sus poderes de criatura sobrenatural para sanar. Otra vez Sango había aparecido mágicamente ese bumerang gigante.

Después de todo, quizá sí era una bruja.

—¿Pero en qué diablos estabas pensando? —Miroku continuaba escuchando los regaños de Sango que amablemente le regalaba mientras ella se encontraba vistiéndose en el baño y él sentado en la cama—. ¡No importa qué tan importante digas que era, debiste esperar!

—Es que tenemos poco tiempo —mencionó, escuchando cómo su voz adquiría un tono de niño regañado. Le costó recordarse su verdadera edad—. Además, soy un admirador de la belleza femenina. ¿Mejoraría las cosas si te digo que lo que vi está _muy bien_?

Miroku sintió que su sentido arácnido le decía que había metido la pata diciendo eso, así que esperó que algo cayera directamente hacia su cabeza o alguna parte de su cuerpo. Pero sólo observó cómo la puerta del baño se abría un poco para mostrar unos ojos castaños que parecieron adquirir un tono rojizo. Después volvió a cerrarse lentamente. Si él respirara, seguramente ahora se encontrara agitado.

Minutos después —no muchos porque decir que todas las mujeres tardaban en cambiarse era un comentario muy peligroso sin importar si era verdad—, una Sango más calmada apareció. Ah, y con ropa. Miroku no supo qué pensar sobre ese último punto.

—Entonces —ella comenzó. Al parecer, en verdad había superado su molestia—, ¿de qué se trataba lo que querías decirme?

Él sonrió ampliamente, mostrando unos piquitos blancos que eran los dos pares de colmillos: —Es hora de entrenar

...

—No comprendo por qué te esfuerzas —mencionó Sango mientras lo veía correr de un lado al otro de un parque donde los niños solían jugar, pero no ahora ya que era más de media noche—. Tú hiciste algo malo, así que tienes que pagar. Es la ley del bumerang.

Miroku se detuvo en frente de ella, pero continuaba trotando. No se veía nada cansado. Tal vez los vampiros tampoco sudaban: —El karma y yo no somos tan amigos. Intento evitarlo cuando puedo.

Después, continuó con su ejercicio. Haciendo voltertas y cosas que Sango no lograría sin haberse doblado, fracturado o roto alguna parte de su cuerpo. _Miroku, el vampiro gimnasta_. La próxima vez le cobraría boletos a las personas que desearan ver. Algo debía obtener a cambio de sus horas de sueño.

Algunas ojeras y regaños en el instituto por quedarse dormida en unas clases —además de ser la cena, claro. Pensó que eso sería todo lo que tendría que pagar por la idea repentina de Miroku sobre entrenar. Pero no fue así —nunca era así.

—Entiendo que tengamos que entrenar y todo eso. Pero, ¿por qué estoy haciendo esto? —se encontró preguntándole a Miroku la noche siguiente. Ella había regresado del instituto y se encontró con que él ya estaba ahí y, sobre su mesa, había una incontable cantidad de tomates de un rojo brillante. Sango pensó que tenían buena pinta. O al menos hasta que él le dijo que los comiera. TODOS.

_¡Estás completamente loco! _

—Necesito estar fuerte si quiero dar pelea, y para eso necesito que tu sangre esté lo más saludable posible —explicó. Claro, de nada servía cuánto ejercicio hicieras si te quedabas sin energía. Sólo terminarías tirado en algún lugar. Tal vez con músculos, pero desmayado. Era obvio quién ganaría en esa situación. Bueno, no tanto. Bien podría ser Yumi, Margaret, Pamela, o la gemela de Pamela.

—¿Entonces? —dijo, mirándolo. Sentía como si su estómago estuviera a poco de explotar. Ya no volvería a ver a esos vegetales de la misma forma.

—Entonces sigue comiendo ese tomate, linda. Después sigue tu entrenamiento —no quería hacerlo, pero lo hizo: Sango permitió que un puchero infantil se apoderara de su rostro—. Y limpia tu rostro —Sango abrió los ojos, avergonzada. Miroku sólo sonrió de lado.

—No esperes que entrene con _Eye of Tiger _o _Kung Fu Fighting _de fondo —se quejó en voz baja y queriendo sonar molesta. Mas no podía hacerlo si recordaba cuál era la apariencia en ese momento.

—Siempre hay mejores canciones —mencionó su vampiro personal y, ese día, entrenador y dietista. Sango iba a dar su suspiro número un millón desde que lo conoció, pero se detuvo cuando Miroku comenzó a limpiar su rostro. Con papel, claro—. Muy bien. Ahora ya no pareces una terrible vampira devoradora de inocentes tomates.

No. Sango no devoraría otro tomate, al menos no en ese momento cuando su rostro parecía imitar la apariencia de uno.

—¿Nos vamos ya? —preguntó, al momento que se levantaba rumbo a la puerta.

—¡Ese es el ánimo, Sango! —casi gritó Miroku. Parecía tener un buen humor hasta que bajaron las escaleras del edificio—Mira Sango, tu vecina favorita —señaló a la mujer que parecía dirigirse hacia ellos. No. Si iba hacia ellos.

—Kuwashima —le llamó como sólo lo hacía cada que la regañaba, lo cual era siempre—. Otra vez tu _compañero _y tú vuelven a hacer mucho ruido. Pensé que ya habíamos solucionado eso. No soy la única que lo piensa.

—Lo lamento. No volverá a suceder —fue todo lo que dijo. Esta noche no quería tener esa conversación.

—Eso espero —le señaló y observó como si en lugar de una aguerrida ama de casa fuera alguna policía amenazante. Ambas afirmaciones podían ser correctas. La vecina comenzó a caminar, pero después se detuvo para poder decirle una última cosa—: Y... ¿Podrías controlar a tu _Cristian Grey_?

—Adiós señora Johnson —se despidió alegremente Miroku. La señora sólo lo ignoró.

—¿Escuchaste? —Sango no podía creer lo que había dicho. Entonces incluso a alguien como ella podían envolverla esas cincuenta sombras... Eso resultaba un poco perturbador.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo—. Aunque creo que se equivocó. Por más que tenga espíritu de Cristian, me has relevado a Anastasia —lo dijo con mucha seriedad. Sango estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero eso sería afirmar lo dicho. Sólo cumplió con el suspiro un millón y continuaron con su camino—. No comprendo por qué se apellida Johnson. Aunque supongo que siempre debe de haber una vecina Johnson.

—No comprendo —mencionó, pero Miroku jamás respondió su pregunta. Ya habían llegado a otro parque. Uno más parecido a un bosque miniatura con árboles grandes y todo eso. Esperaba que él no la pusiera a treparlos.

—Comencemos, Sango —para su suerte, su _entrenamiento _no consistió en escalar árboles enormes.

También para su suerte, el vampiro que le había tocado era Miroku.

—Muy bien —le dijo a Sango, quien se encontraba a una distancia de varios metros lejos de él. Miroku levantó la mano y después la bajó, rápidamente—. ¡Ahora corre! —después de todo, ella volvió a hacerlo. Su velocidad era buena, casi impresionante. Esa fue la parte que ella disfrutó. La única.

Porque después tuvo que saltar hacia los brazos de Miroku como princesa, o cualquier ser que hiciera algo tan tonto.

—Estuvo bien —mencionó Miroku tratando de sonar como entrenador. Sin embargo, ningún entrenador cargaba a su deportista—. Pero hazlo de nuevo. Sango obedeció muy a su pesar.

¿De qué trataba todo eso? Ella al principio no lograba darle una lógica a ese asunto de correr y saltar. _«Es algo importante, aunque no lo parezca» _él le había dicho _«Imagina una batalla entre dos vampiros. Las cosas se tornan difíciles cuando uno de ellos (el más atractivo, de hecho) se queda sin energía. ¿Qué es lo que necesitaría para levantarse como un héroe y ponerle fin a la lucha?» _Y Sango tuvo que decir _alimento. _Lastimosamente, el estúpido entrenamiento parecer tener sus bases, pero eso no le quitaba lo vergonzoso.

Corriendo como tonta, aprendiendo a estirar el cuello lo más rápido posible, y cosas parecidas que estaban consumiendo su mente al punto de no saber cuántas horas habían pasado. Al parecer, Miroku tenía una gran imaginación a la hora de crear actividades que sabía iban a molestarla. Y ella se sorprendió al contenerse lo suficiente de no haberlo golpeado ni una sola vez. Esa noche era _la noche. _En cualquier momento el enemigo (enemiga) podría aparecer y no debían perder el tiempo con cosas así.

Soportar y no golpear.

_Bienvenido a tu paisaje del miedo, _casi pudo escuchar como si alguien le susurrara al oído_. _

—Ahora Sango, debes aprender los mejores lugares para obtener Sangre —bien, al menos eso sonaba mejor. Al menos las _atrapadas _habían terminado—. Una de ellas, es el típico cuello. Cerca de ahí se encuentra la yugular, así que eso facilita el encontrar más sangre.

_Sí, y si te excedes, ya no habrá más Kuwashima Sango para el mundo. _Pensó.

Miroku continuaba con su discurso educativo: —Pero, a pesar de ser muy popular, siempre se pueden obtener mejores resultados con una muñeca si se sabe cómo actuar. Y detener el flujo de sangre, claro —él parecía muy emocionado jugando a ser el profesor de la materia de Vampirismo, pero Sango comenzó a sentir que a sus amigos tomates no le agradaba mucho el escuchar tanta conversación sobre ese líquido rojo, tampoco el correr—. Sin embargo, mi lugar favorito siempre será el lugar donde se encuentra la vena carótida.

—Nunca en la vida —le dijo Sango con mirada seria. Ella sabía la localización de esa dichosa vena porque había tenido hacía un día clase de biología y sí, había conseguido no dormirse y prestar atención.

—No te preocupes, Sango. Sé que es peligroso el herirse en ese lugar, casi mortal, pero te aseguro que soy un experto —pero esas palabras no lograron ni siquiera que considerara la opción.

—No es eso —Miroku tuvo el descaro de mostrarse confundido, así que grito el problema del asunto—: ¡Nunca voy a dejar que... muerdas mi muslo! —después de expresar su inconformidad, escuchó que su voz rebotaba y formaba un eco. Sango se sonrojó.

—Ahh —se quedó en silencio un poco, y después continuó—: Pero no encuentro lo malo del asunto. Incluso podríamos hacerlo en este preciso instante.

Algo dentro de Sango crujió al escuchar esas palabras, quizá la glándula que regulaba lo que podía ocurrir y lo que no.

Conociendo de lo que él era capaz, Sango comenzó a retroceder. No obstante, el hecho de que se encontrara sentada sobre el pasto no ayudó a que la fuga fuera exitosa. Entonces activó el plan b: —¡Aléjate! —comenzó a gritarle—. ¡Perro malo, shú!

—No soy un perro —Miroku parecía curioso ante ese título, ella también. Pero cuando él estaba cerca y más actuando de esa forma, ella no pensaba muy bien.

—Entonces, ¡largo, murciélago!

—No creas todo lo que lees —en ese momento, Miroku ya había extendido una de sus piernas, tocando con una torturadora lentitud. Un cazador que le gusta hacer sufrir a la presa. ¡Oh, santísimo padre! ¿Por qué justo esa noche de verano había decido decirle no a sus pantalones y ponerse unos shorts? Todo estaba confabulando contra ella.

Al menos eso pensó hasta que una voz de alguien más los envolvió: —Mátenlo antes de que deje crías —dio su gran mensaje.

Miroku se alejó y levantó rápidamente —gracias— para buscar con la mirada a su contrincante. Sango también lo hizo, pero no encontraba nadie en frente. Entonces siguió la mirada de Miroku y se encontró con alguien arriba de un árbol. ¿Era una chica o un chico? No lo sabía con seguridad. Estaba oscuro y sólo tenía como señal una estatura alta y un cabello largo. ¿Acaso era Margaret? ¿Yumi? ¿Alguna otra? Sango iba a decir algo, pero se sorprendió al ver que en donde debía estar el cuello, apareció otra cabeza. Ahora podría apostar que se trataban de las gemelas. O un mutante.

La luna salió de entre las nubes y despejó un poco sus dudas. También trajo otras.

—Miroku... —Sango le habló sin verlo.

—¿Sí? —él hizo lo mismo. Ambos observaban a otro lugar.

Entonces ella hizo la pregunta: —¿Salías con un chico?

—¡No! —ambos muchachos gritaron. Bueno. Sólo era una pregunta.

—Un vampiro mayor —escucho que Miroku susurraba. Bueno, eso podría explicar el cabello blanco.

El desconocido bajó del árbol rápidamente y detrás de él apareció la dueña de la otra cabeza: una muchacha de estatura pequeña —al menos era más pequeña que ella—, cabello negro y ojos grandes.

—Son dos —Sango mencionó lo evidente. Tal vez la había atontado la sonrisa que les había dado la chica.

—Es como tú —así que ella le servía de comida... No sabía por qué, pero de repente se sintió molesta al saber eso. Así que, antes de que Miroku pudiera decir algo, ella se dirigió con paso veloz hacia el muchacho de aspecto malhumorado.

—¿No te da vergüenza salir con alguien mucho más joven que tú? —le apuntó con su patentado dedo de regaño. Él parecía sorprendido. Tal vez no _salían _como pareja, pero robarle su juventud a una chica que parecía de secundaria no era justo. Claro que no.

Al recuperarse un poco, abrió la boca y observó a la chica: —Te hablan, Kagome.

—Perdón —ella mencionó al momento que ponía un rostro avergonzado.

—¿Ah? —Sango se encontró confundida.

—Inuyasha... ¿He robado tus días de preciada juventud? —le preguntó, con mirada triste.

—¡No! —él contesto—. Al menos eso creo.

—El vampiro es ella —Miroku, quien se apareció a su lado, le explicó. La chica pareció recuperarse de su impacto al ser acusada por pedofilia tal vez erróneamente (al menos Sango creía que eso había pasado), sonrió de nuevo.

—Entonces —se dirigió hacia Kagome—. ¿Saliste con Miroku y ahora buscas venganza?

—Nop —le contestó.

—Nunca en la vida nos habíamos visto —confirmó Miroku.

—Que bueno, porque por lo que vimos eres un depravado —dijo Inuyasha, y él y Kagome asintieron al mismo tiempo. Así que los habían observado un rato... Sango volvió a sonrojarse.

—Si no están aquí para luchar (por lo que veo) —comenzó Miroku, después de toser como tratando de dejar el pasado en el pasado—. Me gustaría saber qué quieren conmigo.

—Ella dijo que quería conocerlos —el chico de cabello claro señaló a Kagome, quien parecía querer agregar otra cosa, pero Inuyasha habló con ojos amplios: —El sol.

Sango se sintió alerta de inmediato: —¡Se quemarán! —gritó, tomando la mano de Miroku con el propósito de correr—. ¡Busquemos un lugar cerrado! —les animó, pero ninguno de los tres se movió. Ni siquiera Inuyasha, quien ponía una mano en el hombro de Kagome.

—Eso no servirá —mencionó Miroku. Su voz decía que no podrían contra la tragedia.

—¿Qué? —¿Cómo es que se estaban rindiendo tan fácilmente? Los lugares con techo y a los que podrían entrar estaban un poco lejanos, pero podrían llegar si todos se esforzaban. ¡Incluso podría permitir que bebiera de su muslo!

Si Miroku se hacía polvo...

Si Miroku moría...

Una luz cegadora bañó a Kagome y Miroku. Inuyasha cerró los ojos y Sango hizo lo mismo, pensando en lo que vería después de que la luz se apagara. Un montón de huesos. Polvo o cenizas. O, claro, dos gatitos negros.

—Oh, por Dios, eres una cosa tan linda —Sango dejó liberar la parte _me-gustan-las-cosas-tiernas _que toda mujer debía llevar adentro. Después tomó al pequeño gato de ojos azules y lo cargó en sus brazos.

—Sango, no me digas así. Soy un vampiro —mencionó con su voz normal, pero era evidente que disfrutaba de las caricias. Incluso comenzó a ronronear.

—Creo que te llamaré Kirara.

—¡Ya tengo un nombre y es Miroku! —se quejó. La calma característica de Miroku se había perdido. Tal vez en ese pequeño cuerpecito le resultaba más difícil el controlarse—. Además, ya tienes una gata que se llama así.

—Es que es un buen nombre —Sango sonrió—. Ahora ambos serán amigos.

—¿Qué?

—_Inuyasha _—Ambos voltearon para poder observar el llamado de Kagome. Oh, ella también se veía muy linda.

—Amm, ¿qué ocurre? —al parecer, la mente de Inuyasha se encontraba en otro lugar menos ese.

—Otra vez tienes _esa _mirada —Kagome mencionó, como si estuviera acostumbrada a eso. Sango se dio cuenta que los ojos dorados brillaban. Las sorpresas no acababan.

—Perdón —regresó a la normalidad, o al menos la normalidad que alguien como él pudiera mostrar—. ¿Quieres que lo arregle?

—Por favor —la gata que hablaba parecía querer haber dicho _«Es evidente, ¿no crees?»_. Inuyasha pronunció un _Bien _y, acto seguido, con sus uñas demasiado largas (debía llevar años sin contarlas, Sango pensó), se hizo una herida en la piel.

Después de ser alimentada, Kagome regresó a su aspecto original. Fue _extraño. _

—Así que eso debo de hacer para que recuperes tu forma —Sango mencionó.

—Sí —Miroku lo ratificó.

—Ah —después de eso, no dijo nada más. Ni hizo algo que no fuera acariciar al gato.

—No lo vas a hacer, ¿verdad? —la voz de Miroku parecía cansada.

—Es que así te ves lindo. Y sería la única forma en que puedo controlarte —él no se sintió mejor con esas palabras.

—Si no, puedes comprarle una correa —comentó Inuyasha. Sango pensó que tal vez no era mala idea.

—Un momento —Kagome se unió a la conversación—. Inuyasha, ¿alguna vez pensaste en ponerme una correa? —Oh no. Sango (y también Miroku) sabían que cuando una chica ponía esa mirada nada bueno seguiría después.

—¡No! —la mirada se intensificaba—. ¡Tal vez!

—Ohhh —Sango y Miroku mencionaron al mismo tiempo. Era extraño no ser ellos quienes protagonizaran actos como esos, pero estaba bien el ser espectadores de vez en cuando.

—¿Por qué es eso, _Inuyasha_? —Kagome parecía estar seria, pero no lo estaba. Era evidente por los puños apretados y la forma en que lo observaba.

—Es que... es que... ¡Si hicieras lo que te digo! —auch, él mismo se había sentenciado.

—¡Si hiciera lo que tú dices! ¡Oh, déjame decir qué pasaría si hiciera lo que dices! —y la pelea comenzó oficialmente.

Sango pensó que ese tipo de conflictos eran diferentes a los que tenía Miroku, pero resultaba bueno el saber que ellos no eran los únicos vampiro y alimento de vampiro (o como se llamara lo que estaba haciendo) que peleaban. Aunque no quería pensar en por qué un vampiro se convertiría de día en un gato como el que ella tenía abrazado junto a su pecho. Ya se había equivocado lo suficiente en sus afirmaciones, así que dejó que las cosas fluyeran como quisieran.

—Creo que estoy cómodo —Miroku ronroneó y se recostó.

* * *

_Amm... Tan-tán. _

_Loops Magpe._


	3. Ni siquiera son tan misteriosos

_Bueno, como ya deben saber, este fic era para una actividad. No obstante, y ya que lo han pedido, he pensado en continuarlo (al menos con algunos tres capítulos más o hasta donde mi corto catálogo de bromas lo permita). Así que, disfruten el de esta ocasión._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

**Ni siquiera son tan misteriosos**

Ahora que Sango estaba enterada de la _otra imagen _de Miroku, él no tenía que ocultarse, así que podía pasearse como quisiera en la casa —excepto sin ropa, eso ella se lo había dejado muy claro. De alguna forma, ya podrían considerarse verdaderos compañeros de apartamento, con todos sus beneficios y complicaciones.

Habían cosas malas como cuando Sango deseaba alimentarlo con la misma comida que Kirara o tratarlo como a un gato común cuando él, claramente, era más atractivo y no había que olvidar el insignificante hecho de que hablaba.

Los beneficios... Aún debía pensar bien en ello, pero de seguro alguno debía existir.

—Sango... —Miroku _gato-negro _le llamó. Ella se encontraba profundamente dormida.

Era un sábado por la tarde y ella aún no despertaba desde que habían regresado en la madrugada de su _súper patrullaje _de siempre. ¿Que cuántos malosos habían atrapado desde que habían comenzado desde hacía casi un mes? Pues ninguno. Ah, pero de seguro era porque los habían espantado con su presencia. Sí, eso debía de ser.

—Mmm... —fue todo lo que salió de sus labios. Bueno, al menos no roncaba, y sí seguía estando viva. Por un segundo creyó que Sango ya no llegaría al año nuevo, ni siquiera a navidad.

—¡Sango! —volvió a decir su nombre, pero ahora con un tono considerablemente más alto. Miroku pensó, que si no reaccionaba con eso, haría una batería con los sartenes y otras cosas de la cocina. Entonces, comenzaría un concierto dedicado exclusivamente para ella.

_«¡Hola, apartamento de Sango! ¡Estoy feliz de presentarme aquí esta noche!»_

—Déjame dormir —ella respondió, adormilada. Y, con ello, su deseo de formar parte de una banda tendría que posponerse (aunque, estando en esa forma no estaba tan seguro de que podría sostener ni siquiera unas cucharas. El no tener pulgares era muy triste).

No obstante, Sango tomó una almohada para cubrir su cabeza, y después volvió a adentrarse a su sueño.

Sin saber qué más hacer, Miroku (aún en su cuerpo diurno) se lanzó desde el clóset hacia Sango, esperando que de esa forma despertara. Sin embargo, no se percató de que la puesta de sol comenzaba. Por eso, en el instante en que se encontraba flotando y a una milésima de segundo de caer hacia su adormilada compañera, adquirió su apariencia humana.

Está de más decir que por un momento, Sango se quedó sin oxígeno.

También que, por un momento, Miroku estuvo a punto de quedarse inconsciente con tanto golpe.

—¡¿Pero en que pensabas?! —le regañó, después de que se recuperara. Para poder gritar de esa forma, debía estar bien—. Por poco y pierdo una costilla. O mi intestino.

—Perdón —se disculpó, mientras sus heridas se cerraban—. Pero no despertabas y... —Miroku no pudo continuar, ya que su compañera molesta aún no terminaba de decir todo lo que quería.

—_Perdón, perdón _—se burló de su tono de voz—. ¿Qué disculpa es esa? Y déjame decirte que no estás tan _delgadito_...

—Ey, Sango —él trató de que ella dejara de hablar, pero no lo lograba—. ¡Escúchame! —terminó por también gritar. Esa fue de la única forma en la que Sango le prestó atención. Entonces, por fin lo dijo—: Kagome e Inuyasha están por llegar.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? —le reprochó, casi sonando indignada.

—Tal vez porque estabas muy ocupada lastimando mi autoestima —Miroku cubrió su cuerpo con las manos, mostrando una mirada triste. _«¡Fue ella, señorita Laura! ¡Ella me dijo gordo! ¡Sus insultos me hieren, que se detenga por favor!»._

Sango, acostumbrada a sus dramas, no cayó en eso: —Tienes mucha autoestima como para repartirla en el mundo y que aun así te sobre —le señaló.

—Me declaro culpable —y él no lo negó. Después, su versión _amor y paz _hizo su debut—: Primero hay que amarse para amar a otros —por un momento, Sango pudo jurar que veía flores y arcoíris ilustrando la escena.

—Ah... Es verdad —lo aceptó, tal vez porque estaba en lo cierto, o porque le había dejado impactada imaginarse a un Miroku hippie _«Mis hermanos y hermanas, seamos solidarios y compartamos sangre. El rojo es el color de la unión»_—. Un buen consejo para nuestros espectadores.

—¿Rompiendo la _cuarta pared_, Sango? —le cuestionó, mas ella no pudo responderle.

La puerta sonó. Los invitados habían llegado.

—¡Hola! —Kagome le saludó alegremente mientras la puerta era abierta.

—Hola —Sango le respondió de la misma forma, con la excepción de que ella tenía un corazón acelerado por el susto. Que te saludaran así, tan de repente, tenía esos efectos.

Sango se hizo a un lado para que Inuyasha y Kagome pasaran, sin embargo, ambos se quedaron afuera.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le tienes miedo a Miroku? —Sango le preguntó a Kagome—. No te preocupes, puedo controlarlo —Miroku agregó eso con una sonrisa y un gesto de _no, yo soy quien debería tenerle miedo. _Después de todo, ella era mayor que él.

—No es eso —lo negó, incluso haciendo un gesto con las manos—. Además, estoy con Inuyasha —señaló, y el mencionado levantó el pulgar.

—¿Entonces? —ella aún no lo comprendía. ¿Acaso había escuchado desde afuera su pelea con Miroku y ahora creía que era violenta? ¡Porque eso no era verdad y quien dijera lo contrario se las vería con ella después!

—Sango —Miroku por fin habló, mostrando una lección más sobre vampirismo—: los vampiros no pueden entrar a casas a las que no los invitan —Inuyasha y Kagome asintieron con la cabeza.

_Ah, pero qué educados._

—Eso explica la primera vez... —ella se transportó hacia el recuerdo. Entonces, los invitó. Si ya lo había hecho con Miroku, el hecho de que incluso un _Cullen _o el mismísimo _señor sanguijuela _entrara por esa puertale daría igual—: Vamos, Kagome, Inuyasha. Pueden pasar.

—Gracias —ambos agradecieron con diferentes tonos de voz: Kagome era amable, mientras que Inuyasha parecía apenado y sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Ah, pero como buen hombre, una vez entrado en confianza la vergüenza se esfumó.

—¿Débil? ¿Yo? —la voz burlona de Inuyasha llenó la sala. Ahí, Miroku y yo charlaban cosas de hombres que ella no entendería ni deseaba hacerlo—. Veamos quién puede más.

—¿Es un reto? —Miroku despertó su lado macho alfa que seguramente estaba incluido por defecto en el _cromosoma y_—: Lo acepto.

Ambos se levantaron del sofá y comenzaron: —¡Al ataque!

Sango comenzó a pensar por qué había elegido que todos se reunieran en su casa habiendo tantos lugares en los cuales _podrían convivir. _

—¡Ven aquí, pareces un conejo! —le gritó Inuyasha a su rival, quien sí, tenían una huida parecida a saltos de ese simpático animal con colita de algodón. Pero, claro, Sango hubiera preferido tener un conejo que un vampiro.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? —se burló Miroku ante los intentos de Inuyasha por atraparlo—. Te doy tres _ja_: ¡Ja-ja-já!

—Miroku, compórtate —ella por fin le pidió desde la cocina. Se suponía que él fácilmente podría sobrepasar los cien años de edad, y aun así actuaba como un niño.

—¡Pero Inuyasha fue quien...! —sí, como un niño. Después se escuchó otro estruendo de algo chocando contra el suelo—. ¡Una almohada! ¿Es enserio? Pues también puedo con tu juego.

—Dios mío —Kuwashima casi sintió que se le saltaban las lágrimas.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó Kagome, quien se encontraba sentada frente a ella. Se veía verdaderamente avergonzada—. Por eso es que no saco a Inuyasha.

—¿Qué? —mágicamente Inuyasha escuchó su comentario y se quejó por haber sido tratado como mascota. Otro ruido y eso logró distraerlo—. ¡Oh, maldito!

—No importa —dijo, tratando de hacer disminuir su culpa. Aunque, ahí iban los cojines de la abuela. Y los cuadros de la tía. Y la vajilla de porcelana de la tatarabuela... Ya no quiso seguir el recuento de los daños, o su corazón y bolsillo serían los siguientes afectados.

Sólo le dio otro sorbo a su té, tratando de tranquilizarse imaginado cuál sería el castigo de Miroku.

—¿Y Miroku y tú...? —Kagome la sacó de sus pensamientos sobre jaulas para gatos y visitas a veterinarios, sobre planificación familiar y sobrepoblación...

—¿Nosotros qué? —preguntó, sin comprender muy bien. Después, Kagome estuvo gustosa de explicarle—. ¡No! Nosotros no somos _eso_ —respondió, impactada ante esas ideas sobre su relación—. Además, yo soy su alimento —un hombre, por más que lo quisiera, no se podría casar con el refrigerador.

—Pero eso no es impedimento —su compañera expresó con naturalidad. En la mente de Sango se creó un pensamiento.

—Entonces, tú e Inuyasha...

—¿Qué cosa? —Sango levantó una ceja y Kagome se sonrojó, como si jamás hubiera le dicho algo similar—. No. Nosotros no...

—Cierto. Es muy joven para ti.

—No es eso —la chica vampiro puso un gesto algo molesto—. No estoy taaaan vieja. Además, casi la mitad de mi vida me la he pasado dormida —se defendió.

—¿Dormida? —no comprendió. Tal vez era algo metafórico, como _«Casi la mitad de mi vida me la he pasado dormida en mis pensamientos sobre sangre, pero he despertado». _

Kagome explicó el hecho de que era de sangre de la nobleza —_Pero ya votamos, ¿eh? También tenemos democracia_— y que ellos solían _invernar _para no agotar a los humanos o que ellos se dieran cuenta de su existencia por alguna aparición repentina de pobres drenados —_¿A quién culparíamos? ¿Un ataque de sanguijuelas malignas? Aunque creo que los locos de la Inquisición sí se lo creerían. _

Sango pensó que eran listos.

Afortunadamente para su apartamento y las pocas cosas que le quedaban, la despedida tuvo que llegar. No obstante, algo _sospechoso _ocurrió después.

—Oh, Miroku. Por poco olvidaba —Kagome dijo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —él preguntó. Pero Sango no pudo enterarse, ya que ella se lo dijo al oído.

...

—¿A dónde vas? —ella le preguntó a Miroku después de que, con conjunto de carpintero y todo, reparara buena parte de las cosas que él y su amigo habían roto. Era eso o visitar al veterinario_. _Había tenido que darle sangre extra para que siguiera con la apariencia de humano, pero había terminado—. ¿Tiene qué ver con lo que te dijo Kagome? —trató de sonar como si eso no le interesara.

—Sí —él contestó, mientras se quitaba su gorro de papel periódico, ese que parecía más de trabajador de construcción que de carpintero, pero simpático al fin.

—¿Puedo saberlo? —se aventuró a decir.

—¿Ansiosa por tener toda la información? —Sango se dio cuenta de lo evidente que había sonado.

—No —pero aun así lo negó. Aunque, después agregó en voz baja—: Pero agradecería que lo hicieras.

—Entonces, acércate, Sango —temerosa al principio, ella obedeció. Después, escuchó su mensaje secreto.

—¿Una reunión de vampiros?

—Así es —asintió—. Al parecer, se han dado cuenta de algo extraño ha estado pasando y piensan debatirlo.

—¿Qué es eso _extraño_? —quiso saber.

—No lo sé. Kagome me dijo que tampoco ella lo sabía —eso hacía que su mal presentimiento creciera—. Entonces, si ya te encuentras satisfecha, me retiro —Miroku comenzó a ir hacia la puerta, mas Sango lo detuvo.

—¡Espera! —gritó. Después, mencionó algo que le fue difícil de decir—. Bebe más.

—¿Más? —Miroku no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Un milagro había ocurrido, o un alien-cambia-formas la había remplazado.

—Sí —¿Qué tan buena sería la escena de un pequeño gato frente a muchos vampiros sanguinarios?

—¿Preocupada por mí, Sango? —se mostró un tanto esperanzado.

—¡Claro que no! —lo negó—. Estoy preocupada por mí: Imagina que estás a la mitad de la reunión y de repente te transformas en gato. Alguien comenzaría a decir _«Oye, ¿por qué Miroku se ha transformado? ¿Acaso no es lo suficiente maloso como para obtener su propia sangre?»._

—¿Maloso? —dijo Miroku, intentando suprimir la risa—. ¿Y qué hay con esa voz?

—Es mi voz de vampiro de Transilvania —ella se defendió aun cuando su imitación se parecía más al vampiro que tenía una obsesión por los números—. Entonces, después de que cuestionaran tus poderes, comenzarían a investigar y se enterarían con que hay vampiros que hacen tratos con gente por sangre. No sé si eso esté en contra de algunas de sus leyes, pero el caso es que darían conmigo y creo que ya conozco suficientes de los tuyos.

Ante las palabras de Sango y sus imitaciones, él no se negó: —Así que... ¿preparada?

—Ajá —y los colmillos fueron encajados en la palma derecha.

—¿Así está bien? —después de un tiempo, él preguntó.

—No. Más —mencionó Sango, ofreciendo la muñeca.

—¿Y ahora? —volvió a preguntar.

—Aún no —y después fue turno del cuello.

—Vamos, Sango. ¿Quieres que fallezca? —Miroku creyó por un momento que en verdad había sido remplazada por un extraterrestre masoquista.

—¡No! —gritó— ¡Más! ¡Más!

Sango en verdad no quería arriesgarse a conocer más vampiros.

—¿Ves? Por tu culpa estás a punto de caer desmayada —él le dijo, al momento que la estaba ayudando, casi cargando, para que se recostara en el sillón—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, pequeño chupasangre —contestó. Acto seguido, extendió su mano—. ¡Qué linda nariz!

—Eso me lo dice todo. ¿Tienes tomates? —él le preguntó y ella respondió con un _no_—. Entonces come algo y recuéstate.

—Lo haré. Confiaré en todos tus años de estudios de medicina —al menos su sentido del humor estaba igual.

—He estudiado en la escuela de la vida. Y he vivido mucho. Aunque, claro, nada se compara con tu _«¡No, más!» _de hace rato —comenzó a decir. Cada palabra que agregaba, equivalía a un tono más rojo en el rostro de Sango—. Debí grabar eso para ponerlo de tono de celular.

—¡Cállate! —y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de lo vergonzoso que había sonado.

—Ah, y creo que la señora Johnson nos escuchó —agregó, fijándose por la ventana.

—¡Oh, ya vete! —Miroku obedeció y abrió la puerta.

—_Good bye, young lady_ —se despidió.

—Sí, _sayonara _—también lo hizo.

—¿Ni un beso de despedida? —preguntó, apareciendo mágicamente a su lado. Velocidad vampírica.

—Te recuerdo que estoy mareada y cualquier cosa me haría vomitar. Pero, si quieres arriesgarte... —Sango juntó los labios en lo que era un exagerado beso.

—Será para la próxima —Miroku apareció de la misma forma en la entrada del apartamento—. Y esa vez no te escaparás —un guiño y el sonido de una puerta cerrándose.

—Loco —expresó.

Tiempo después, y al encontrarse un poco mejor tras comer, decidió disfrutar de un delicioso té.

Sango se encontró con la calma y tranquilidad que no hubiera encontrado si Miroku no hubiera salido. Entonces, alegre por ese punto, levantó su taza para brindar con alguien invisible _«por un día sin apuros»_.

No obstante, no contó con que _la persona invisible _también levantara una taza —vacía— y respondiera a su gesto.

—¡Santa madre! —Sango se encontró sorprendida. Por poco la idea de un _Casper _perdido le vino a la mente, hasta que levantó su rostro—. ¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué haces aquí? —tras dos tazas de té más y una conversación, ella se enteró de varias cosas—. Así que hace mucho tiempo que no te separas de Kagome —comentó—. ¿Desde cuándo se conocen?

—La era Taishou —ella no pudo evitar escupir su bebida.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

—Soy hanyou —Inuyasha respondió con lo que parecía evidente para él, pero no para ella. Entonces, él explicó—: Cabello plateado. Ojos dorados. Garras. ¿Capacidades extraordinarias? —nada de eso se le había pasado en la mente. Y Sango había creído que sólo tenía un _look _extraño—. ¿Ni las malditas orejas de perro te dieron una señal?

—Ahora que lo mencionas... ¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta de tus orejas? —el rostro de Inuyasha era difícil de describir.

—Ese estúpido debió contagiarte algo con la saliva —mencionó.

—¿Puede ocurrir eso? —eso logró asustarla un poco.

—¿Yo qué sé?

_Pues más que yo, si has vivido tanto. _

—Entonces, viniste aquí porque te sientes solo. Eso es muy lindo de tu parte —ella expresó, mas al parecer, eso no le gustó mucho a su invitado que jamás había invitado, pero que sí había entrado porque había querido.

—¡No es eso! —gritó. Si hubiera tenido un trago de té en la boca, seguramente lo hubiera escupido por el impacto—. Yo vine porque pensé que tú podrías saber dónde está Kagome —dijo, orgulloso.

—¿Ella no te lo dijo?

—No —agitó la cabeza—. Kagome siempre me dice a dónde va. No me he alejado de ella desde que nos conocimos —sonó como a un niño haciendo pucheros—. ¿Sabes? Ella se la pasa dormida.

—Me contó eso —votos, sanguijuelas. Todo eso lo recordaba.

—Duerme varias veces y ningún sirviente humano podía durar mucho —relató—. Cada que despertaba, había uno nuevo. Y eso no le gustaba.

—Comprendo. Eso haría que cualquiera se sintiera solitario —era eso, o que tenía que pagarle muchas prestaciones y jubilaciones.

—Así que... me pidió que la acompañara —Eso sonó muy lindo. Era mucho mejor que la absurda propuesta de Miroku—. ¡Pero a pesar de todos esos años le pide a ese maldito pervertido que vaya con ella! —Inuyasha regresó a los gritos—. ¡Puras injusticias! —después, cruzó los brazos y puso un gesto molesto. Pero a pesar de eso, parecía un perrito esperando a su dueña.

—Yo sé dónde están —terminó por decirlo.

—¿En serio? —los ojos dorados brillaron. Después, ella se lo dijo—. Entonces... No podemos ir —parecía molesto.

—Pero nadie nos impide _encontrar ese lugar accidentalmente _—propuso, teniendo una idea—. ¿Tienes buen olfato?

—¿Y lo preguntas? —Claro, orejas de perro, olfato de... las cosas encajaban.

—Entonces, busca el rastro de Kagome y Miroku, o como se le diga —Sango no sabía cómo era la forma más apropiada de decírselo sin que sonara como si estuviera deseando cambiarle el nombre a Firulais o Solovino.

—Ah... —Inuyasha cambió su gesto—. Creo que hay un _pequeño _problema en eso.

—No me digas que los vampiros no tienen olor —eso sería lo último que le faltaba.

—¡No! ¡Claaaro que lo tienen! Conozco a algunos que me gustaría olvidar —él se tapó la nariz y... ¡Oh, él sí podía sentir escalofríos!

—¿Entonces, cuál es el problema?

Él la llamó para que se acercara y le susurró lo que parecía un secreto, tal vez uno vergonzoso: —Kagome... cambia de olor.

—¿Cambia de olor? —Se sorprendió al escucharlo. ¿Alguien podría hacer eso?

—Algunos de ellos lo hacen. Así es difícil encontrarlos. Siempre es diferente. Aunque ella pierde esa capacidad cuando se _transforma _—los ojos de Inuyasha brillaron al decir esa última palabra. Sí, al parecer, a él le gustaban mucho los gatos.

—Pero Miroku...

—Perdóname, pero no me he tomado el tiempo de olfatearlo.

—Imagino que tú, mmm... _alimentaste _a Kagome —Inuyasha enseñó la palma de su mano izquierda. Ahí había un vendaje—. Entonces no podemos contar con que se transformen de repente para poder encontrarlos. ¿Por qué tuve que decirle que tomara más?

—Un momento —Inuyasha detuvo su arrepentimiento—. ¿Hace cuánto que le diste tu sangre?

—Como una hora antes de que llegaras, o algo así —contestó. Aunque no quería recordarlo. Ahora ella se sentía una coladera con tantas heridas.

—Intentemos seguir el olor de tu sangre —él propuso.

—Eres listo.

—Lo dices como si te sorprendiera.

Unos minutos después, ambos se encontraban en la calle, recorriendo la pequeña ciudad en busca de Miroku y Kagome. Sí, la comida buscaba proteger a su ¿alimentador? No obstante, parecían caminar en círculos. Y eso, en su situación, la estaba mareando.

—No está dando resultados —por fin lo dijo. Ya era hora de parar y ver qué estaban haciendo mal.

—De seguro están en un lugar donde los olores se mezclan, o algo así —se excusó, Inuyasha. Sí, hanyou o no, todos los hombres solían actuar de una forma parecida.

—Probemos con otra cosa —Sango comenzó a pensar—. Se supone que es una reunión de vampiros, pero, con mis escasos conocimientos de ellos, he llegado a ver que no hay mucha diferencia a los humanos —casi quiso tener anteojos para completar su conjunto de chica lista—. Cuando hay una reunión _siempre _debe de haber comida. Es como una regla universal. No importa si sólo son unos tristes sándwiches, pero debe de haber —y ella había estado en varias reuniones así—. Si hay vampiros, hay sangre. Ahora debemos buscar lugares donde haya mucha concentración de sangre.

—Eres lista —fue su turno de decirlo.

—Lo dices como si te sorprendiera —entonces, la búsqueda se retomó con otro método, mas el mismo propósito.

—¡Libérenlos, son inocentes! —Sango gritó cuando llegaban al lugar donde la nariz de Inuyasha los había guiado.

Sin embargo, no era lo que esperaban: —Oh... donadores de sangre.

—Amm, disculpen —y ambos desaparecieron, caminando de reversa.

Entonces, él detectó otra señal.

—¡Levanten las manos y oculten los colmillos! —ella volvió a tener la primera frase.

Y, otra vez...

—Una reunión... pero de amantes de la carne —Inuyasha comentó, incluso disfrutando la visión.

—¡Coman más frutas y verduras! —se despidieron. Aún había otro lugar. Ese podría ser el bueno.

—¡Y se me acabaron las frases! —Sango se estaba cansando—. ¡Ah! ¡¿Pero por qué?!

—Señorita, guarde silencio. No nos dejan trabajar —la regañó un paramédico. Ahora ambos estaban frente a un accidente vehicular. Nada grave, pero lo suficiente para que las heridas sangraran y que eso confundiera a Inuyasha.

—Descansemos —le propuso Sango mientras se sentaban después de tanto caminar—. ¿En serio eres bueno siguiendo rastros? —le cuestionó.

—¡Inténtalo tú a ver si puedes! —al parecer, no le gustó su falta de fe—. Era más fácil antes. Ahora los humanos ocultan sus olores con muchas _cosas. _¡Y esos estúpidos perfumes! —Bueno, al menos ella no usaba perfume.

—¿Soy yo o he sentido que alguien nos ha estado siguiendo? —le preguntó, sintiendo de nuevo esa sensación.

—Pensé que era el único.

—Mmm, tal vez estemos sintiendo un poco de paranoia.

—Tal vez —Inuyasha estuvo de acuerdo—. Hace calor —comentó.

—Es verdad —Sango comenzó a darse cuenta que estaba sudando—. ¿Qué tal si...? —pero ella no pudo terminar su oferta. Algún líquido de procedencia desconocida los había bañado de forma repentina.

—¡Diantres! —se quejó Inuyasha. Aunque con otra expresión que hemos censurado porque estamos en horario _Disney_. Sin embargo, a él sólo le había tocado ser mojado con agua. Sango se había llevado la peor parte.

—Inuyasha... —comenzó a hablar, dudando un poco—. Lo que tengo es... ¿Sangre? —su ropa y piel habían adquirido un tono rojizo. Parecía como si la devoradora de tomates hubiera sido alcanzada por la venganza de sus víctimas.

—No. Es agua —lo negó. Después, para comprobarlo, tomó un poco y lo lamió—. Jamaica.

—Eso explica por qué me siento pegajosa —debía eliminar su estado actual.

Por eso, aun cuando parecían víctimas del vendedor de aguas frescas (seguramente amigo del señor del pan), tuvieron que regresar a apartamento de Sango. Mientras Inuyasha trataba de buscar algo de la ropa de Miroku, ella tuvo que bañarse por segunda vez al día.

Una ducha rápida después, una Sango limpia y vestida con una bata de baño estaba a punto de vestirse. Sin embargo...

—¿Qué? —exclamó al no encontrar la ropa que había elegido y había puesto sobre su cama hacía unos pocos minutos. _Qué extraño_—. ¡¿Qué?! —repitió, al buscar en un cajón y encontrarlo vacío—. ¡¿QUÉ?! —terminó gritando, después de que notó que ni siquiera en su clóset había ropa.

Toda había desaparecido.

Entonces, los cielos se abrieron, los ángeles bajaron y repartieron el mensaje de su señor a todos los pobladores de la tierra: _«_¡Te odio Sango!_»_

—Sango, ¿qué tienes? —le preguntó Inuyasha en el pasillo.

—Nada —ella sonrió de lado—. ¡Nada de nada! —Ni siquiera unas pobres pantis. Ahora tendría que vestir sólo su bata de baño y sería conocida por toda la ciudad como la _loca de la bata_, o _la desnuda McQueen. _¡Y ella no se llamaba McQueen!

—Creo que escuché algo. Iré a ver —y él comenzó a correr.

—Haz lo que quieras —contestó, sabiendo que él no la podría escuchar—. Todo el mundo hace lo que quiere —Y, ahí estaba Sango Kuwashima, deprimiéndose cual emo. Pero entonces, se dio cuenta de algo importante—: ¡No, Sango! ¡Tú debes ser fuerte! Después de todo, vives con un vampiro y no cualquiera, sino Miroku.

Vivir con Miroku...

Entonces, se levantó con la energía de mil hombres —¡De mil luchadores!— y así, con otra perspectiva, pudo percatarse de que si se fijaba por la ventana, se daría cuenta de que un calcetín había sido olvidado al lado del edificio.

_¡Mis calcetines de la suerte! _

Sango, sin importarle su aspecto, salió corriendo hacia la pista y, al estar frente a él, se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto.

—¡Oh, derecho! ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañé! No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu hermano —se lo puso y, al ver hacia un lado, encontró una gran bolsa de plástico. Ahí no había un cadáver—. ¡Aleluya! —al parecer, el ladrón fue muy despistado al ocultarlos ahí—. ¿Algún problema, señora Johnson? —Sango le preguntó, molesta, a la mujer que la veía fijamente. Su vecina hizo un gesto arrogante y después se fue.

Con una velocidad impresionante, Kuwashima fue otra vez hacia su apartamento y se vistió. No le importaba si combinaba o no, sólo quería tener ropa y no sólo un calcetín.

—¡Sango! —Inuyasha la llamó, su voz sonaba algo lejana—. ¡He capturado a la responsable! —a ella no le importó dónde estaba porque al escuchar esas benditas palabras se motivó. ¡Quería venganza!

—¿Dónde está? —le preguntó, viendo hacia los lados. No veía a nadie sospechoso entre la oscuridad de la noche que ya había llegado. Entonces, Inuyasha señaló hacia abajo. Ahí donde una chica joven y pequeña estaba sentada.

—Es sólo una humana —sí, eso era. Una _casi niña_.

—¿Quién eres y por qué has hecho eso? ¿Quién te mandó? —le interrogó, sin sentir ternura o algo más por esas mejillas con pecas. ¡Había pasado mucho por su culpa!—. ¿Qué? —dijo, al no entender lo que ella había dicho con una voz muy baja.

La pequeña ladrona se levantó, preparándose para responder: —¡Te lo mereces por despreciar sus besos! ¡Esos no se los desprecia ni el Papa!

—¿Eh?

Terminado su mensaje, salió corriendo. Sólo se detuvo un instante cuando chocó con alguien.

—Koharu —Miroku dijo su nombre. La chica pareció sonrojarse y después huyó—. ¿Qué ha hecho? —les preguntó a Inuyasha y Sango.

No obstante, Sango no le respondió, sólo preguntó: —¿Quién es ella?

—No lo sé —él reveló—. Pero siempre me la topo.

—¿Dónde estaban? —Inuyasha dijo, mientras observaba a Kagome.

—En... —la pequeña vampiro parecía no querer decirlo, pero al final lo hizo—: El dentista.

—¿Qué? —ambos sirvientes de vampiro dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Si ibas a eso, pudiste decirme desde un principio! —Inuyasha se molestó. Sango también lo estaba, pero no estaba demostrando con palabras. Todo por un dentista...

—¡No! —Kagome no estuvo de acuerdo con lo dicho por Inuyasha. Ahora ella era la que se veía acusadora. Vaya cambios de emociones—. A ti también te pone nervioso el ir, así que me habría sentido peor —él se quedó inmóvil por las palabras.

—¿Miedo a los dentistas, Inuyasha? —Miroku se burló. Como si tuviera el permiso de hacerlo...

—Claro que no —Inuyasha se defendió—. Es que no me gusta cómo huelen.

—Comprendo, amigo mío: olor a desinfectantes —él continuó charlando. _Sigue haciéndolo, Miroku, sigue haciéndolo. Disfruta tus últimos momentos felices. _

—Seee —él estuvo de acuerdo. Sin embargo, sin que nadie más lo escuchara, después susurró—: Y al infierno mismo.

—Por eso se lo pediste a Miroku —Sango prefirió hablar con Kagome. Ella asintió.

—Y aproveché para que me hicieran una limpieza —entonces, el vampiro sonrió y sus dientes resplandecientes comprobaron sus palabras. Sí, blanco destellante con aroma a menta.

—Lo lamento —Kagome comenzó a disculparse. En verdad parecía sentirlo—, pero es que, después de tantos años y que aún le tema a algo como eso... es algo vergonzoso.

—No te preocupes —Sango le puso una mano en su hombro. Después, ella sonrió. Habiendo arreglado las cosas y siendo ya tarde, la despedida llegó.

—Nos vemos. Y gracias, Miroku —las manos se agitaron.

—No hay de qué —él mencionó. Después, caminaron las escaleras para poder estar frente a la puerta. Y, cuando se encontraron dentro, lo bueno comenzó.

—¡¿Pero qué haces, Sango?! —por poco, el bumerang mágico estuvo a punto de cortarle la cabeza necia y atractiva de Miroku. Él, quien corría por el apartamento en busca de un lugar seguro que no encontraría.

—¡Pongo parejas las cosas! —le gritó, completamente molesta. Otro impacto con el bumerang y ahí se despedían de nuevo los cuadros mal pegados de la tía.

—¡Pero le dijiste a Kagome que no había problema!

—Kagome es una chica linda, el ejemplo de que hay vampiros que nos _son como tú, _y me gustaría que fuéramos amigas. No podía hacerlo —una tetera fue lanzada, pero los reflejos sobrenaturales lo salvaron—. Además, es tu culpa por no habérmelo dicho antes. ¡Estábamos preocupados, por un carajo! —la taza, por otra parte, logró su objetivo.

—Pero... pero no fue taaan malo —ante esas palabras, Sango se detuvo y sonrió de la misma forma que sonríe la azafata que te atiende en el vuelo que tiene por destino al infierno.

—_No fue tan malo... _—repitió—. Déjame narrarte mi día —se sentó en un sofá, como si nada hubiera ocurrido—. Toda la santa tarde me la pasé de un lado al otro, buscando el lugar donde seguramente sería su dichosa reunión. Después, una loca fanática tuya me mojó de la cabeza a los pies y, al parecer, es mitad rata, porque también entró a robar toda mi ropa. Y, para finalizar, tuve que salir a la calle así, ¡casi con traje de rana!

—¿Traje de rana? —Al parecer, Miroku no comprendió la expresión.

—¿Cuándo has visto que una rana tenga traje? ¡Quiero decir desnuda! —Sango subió al sofá y saltó, aterrizando sobre Miroku. Al menos algo estaba saldado.

—Sango... Yo... —se detuvo. Ahora no planeaba disculparse. Ahora su atención se centraba en las pinzas que Sango tenía en la mano—. ¿Q-qué planeas hacer?

—¿Cuánto dinero crees que nos deje el ratón de los dientes? Bueno, ahora que esta taaan blancos.

—No, Sango —gimió mientras temblaba—. Ese ratón se junta con el viejo ese de la navidad, así que deben ser igual de tacaños

—Hay que arriesgarnos un poco —fue su turno de sonreír—. Además, si no los paga bien él, esa tal Koharu sí.

Hoy Miroku había aprendido una lección: Siempre debes de decir a dónde vas y dónde te encuentras si tienes una fanática alterable y que no sabe apreciar el valor de unos saludables dientes. Ah, y que alcanzó a robar algo de tu ropa. Tal vez ahora él sería el loco de la bata de baño.

* * *

_**Agradecimientos a: Yumipon, Artemisa Neko-chan, SangoSarait y Jehanne.d'ancy **_

_Notas:_

_-__La cuarta pared__: el límite entre una obra y el espectador. Se dice que "se está rompiendo la cuarta pared" cuando ambos interactúan. Ejemplo: el Conde Contar, el vampiro de Plaza Sésamo (Tan conveniente XD), hace eso cuando les dice a los niños que lo ayuden a contar, cantar, capturar pobres aldeanos... Algo así. _

_-__Sobre los tres "ja"__: línea sacada del cd-drama de Inuyasha, "Asatte". Los cd-drama son una locura. _

_Loops Magpe _


	4. Mucho menos son caballerosos

_Después de la extraña versión de Jaken de la canción "Grip!" y escuchar a todos los seiyuu de este fandom tonteando, riendo e inventando su propia aventura, encontré la inspiración para continuar con la historia..._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

**Mucho menos son caballerosos**

Después de que Sango regresara del instituto, parecía haberse aferrado a una idea _anormal, _diferentea las que tenía diariamente. Desde el momento en que puso un pie en su apartamento supo que hoy las cosas serían algo _diferentes. _Tal vez incluso _emocionantes. _

Sango sólo levantó su mano en forma de saludo y pasó de largo para ir directo a su habitación. Miroku se había quedado inmóvil, sin creer el hecho de que no se había percatado del _diminuto _desorden, ni siquiera de que _alguien _había rasgado un lado del sillón —y, claro que no había sido Miroku, ya que él no podía ser quien se hubiera dedicado a jugar como si fuera un simple niño. Ni mucho menos porque la tela fuera tan suave y se sintiera como plumas al romperla con sus garras.

_Ahhh. _

Y cuando ella apareció de forma repentina con otra ropa, un pañuelo en la cabeza, una aspiradora y productos de limpieza comprobó sus sospechas de que algo le había ocurrido o iba a ocurrir.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó, mientras observaba cómo Sango se ocupaba de limpiar la sala.

—Muévete o te aspiraré la cola —le dijo, moviendo ese aparato endemoniado. Miroku sólo saltó, alejándose de la aspiradora.

—¡No mi preciosa colita! —se encontró gritando y, después de escucharse, se sintió algo avergonzado por su acto de cobardía. Aunque, claro, se trataba de una parte de su cuerpo y por lo tanto era muy preciada. Después de toser para tratar de olvidar lo anterior, comenzó a hablar—: Entonces... después de que termines tu limpieza profunda anual, ¿saldremos a patrullar?

—No —ella contestó, mientras luchaba por limpiar una mancha extraña que se encontraba en la pantalla de la televisión.

Miroku esperaba que con lo concentrada que estaba Sango, no se diera cuenta de que pertenecía a su preciado helado de _«fresas silvestres y frutas rojas con menta y un toque de pistache tropical, conmemoración del aniversario cincuenta» _que él había comido en su ausencia, sin antes preguntarle si podía incluso respirar sobre él. ¿La razón del por qué había terminado un poco justamente ahí? Pues en eso él podría decir que no tenía la culpa, sino de los canales de televisión que se les ocurría poner cualquier tontería sobre su especie, ignorando el hecho de que él era susceptible a los enojos con respecto a ese tema.

_«¿A esas escualideces le llaman "sexy"? ¡Mírenme, yo lo soy! ¡Ni siquiera hablo así de inexpresivo! ¡Boo! ¡Fuera!»._

Él mismo se sorprendió al ver cuánta fuerza y puntería tenía con esa apariencia.

—Entonces, ¿primero será el alimento? —al parecer, a un pequeño gato no le quedaba tan bien la voz seductora.

—No es lo que quiero decir —Sango detuvo un instante su labor de sacudir, limpiar y trapear. Esa sí que era una habilidad oculta, pero poderosa—. Hoy no saldré.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó, con sus ojos azules viéndose brillantes y enormes. Una mirada que decía «Acaso... ¿Me dejarás solito?». Nadie podría resistirse... a excepción de Sango, ella quien ya se había vacunado contra eso hacía un rato.

—Tengo mucho qué hacer —respondió, acomodando unos libros y cosas así, chucherías que Miroku había traído consigo al llegar—. Deberes, tareas... Estaré ocupada.

—Si es importante para ti... —le estaba dando la última oportunidad para cambiar de idea.

Sin embargo, ella no la tomó: —Lo es.

Miroku suspiró y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida: —Entonces, creo que iré con Inuyasha.

—¿Sabes dónde vive? —Sango se vio interesada ante eso. Seguramente después le estaría preguntando la dirección, número de teléfono y demás datos que le podrían servir para que Kagome y ella se volvieran _best friends forever _o como le dijeran las chicas de ahora a su tipo de amistad. En sus tiempos...

—Sí —contestó. De alguna forma se le había ocurrido intercambiar datos con Inuyasha (alguna vez podría necesitarlo). Aunque, claro, todos estos años de vida le habían servido para no ser tan confiado. Por eso, él no le dio su número de teléfono, sino el de _alguien más_.

—Compadeceré a Kagome —ella dijo sin dudarlo.

—¿Por qué? —y él todavía se atrevió a preguntar. Bueno, la verdad es que sólo quería conocer la reacción que ella pondría. En eso consistía gran parte de su diversión de este siglo.

—Ammm... —comenzó—. ¡Pues porque tendrá toda la diversión y terminará muy cansada! —Sango sonó animada, tanto que terminó su mensaje con un movimiento de brazo. Su sonrisa era tan falsa como el hecho de que Inuyasha y él pertenecían a un grupo de raperos multi-instrumentistas y con toques sinfónicos cuyo nombre era demasiado sensual como para poder ser pronunciado sin que una mujer cayera desmallada.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, eso no sonaba tan mal...

—Noto tu sarcasmo, Sango.

—Sólo vete, ¿sí? —y él estaba a punto de hacerlo, no obstante, recordó su apariencia y el hecho de que así no podría salir. Sólo se encontró tocando la madera con su pequeña pata.

—Mmm, ¿me abres la puerta? —le pidió a Sango. Ella se acercó, lo observó y obedeció (claro, haciendo el triste intento de no reír en el proceso)—. _Thank you, honey_ —Ahora a él le había tocado usar el sarcasmo.

—Habla bien —le dijo, continuando con la mirada hacia abajo—. No eres un extranjero.

—Eso es lo que piensas... —terminó su comentario con un guiñó. Un gato guiñando el ojo...

—_Mea culpa _—se medio disculpó—. Pero es que yo no hablo en alienígena.

—Los extraterrestres son cosa seria —fue su frase de despedida. ¡Claro que eran un tema del que no se debía pasar por alto! Todos trataban de no verlo, pero ellos ya estaban en la tierra. Aunque sí, parecían algo tímidos los muchachos, mas sólo estaban esperando su momento...

...

La puerta sonó y, rápidamente, la habitante oficial del apartamento (al menos ella era quien pagaba la renta, la comida, el internet... Debía recordarse pedirle a Miroku una contribución), abrió.

—Sango-san —un muchacho de apariencia confiable la saludó con una sonrisa brillante. Siempre amable y de buen carácter. Sí, esos eran hombres y no tarugadas.

—Takeda-sama —dijo el nombre de ese alumno de su mismo instituto, ese con el que la profesora la había emparejado para que fuera su tutor _(Gracias Miroku)_—. Pasa —le dijo inmediatamente, casi olvidando que era un humano no un vampiro, así que no hacía falta una invitación oficial.

—Gracias —y él obedeció, encontrándose con una sala tipo comercial de televisión. Incluso él podría jurar que en cualquier momento alguien aparecería para invitarlo a comprar un cierto tipo de limpiador—. Vaya, Sango-san, tu casa... parece como si brillara.

—No es para tanto —ella dijo, intentando que sonara despreocupada, como si no le hubiera gustado el alago—. Así está siempre.

—Entonces eras muy ordenada —sí, alguna vez su apartamento estuvo ordenado y limpio que hasta creyó que podría ganarse un premio (si es que algo así existía). Fue en ese tiempo en que no tenía un vampiro que se quejara porque _esa_ _pasta dental irritara sus delicados colmillos y le quemara la lengua, _por lo cual soliera escupirla.

A veces solía analizar bien la idea de querer tener hijos o no.

—Oh, Kirara —Takeda mencionó al momento en que acariciaba a su gata. Él la conocía porque su padre era veterinario y solía atenderla (a Kirara, no a Sango. Aunque sí había pensado en llevar a Miroku cuando se portaba mal).

—Creo que está feliz de verte —era cierto. Su amiga peluda no parecía querer despegarse de él.

—Tal vez —sólo sonrió. Pero su gesto se fue cuando observó algo en la alfombra—. ¿Eso es... sangre?

_¡Diablos! _

—¡Oh! Jajaja, claro que no —lo negó. Esperaba que él se la creyera porque, para ella, sonaba sobre actuada—. Sólo es una mancha de salsa. Qué imaginaciones las tuyas, Takeda-sama —y volvió a hacer su risa falsa.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —pareció creerle aun así. _Pobre ingenuo_—. ¿Por qué razón habría sangre derramada en tu apartamento? —y él también rió.

_Si te lo dijera... _pensó.

Después, Sango fue a la cocina por algo qué ofrecerle mientras él comenzaba a planear qué es lo que verían ese día. Todo era tan tranquilo, tan normal... Debió de presentir desde un momento que eso era muy escaso en su vida, por lo tanto...

—¡Auch! —Takeda se quejó desde la sala. Y ella corrió sin saber qué era lo que podría esperarse.

—¿Qué ocurre? —¿Acaso se trataba de un vampiro vengativo? ¿Yumi, Margaret y Fabiola se habían unido en una sociedad en contra de los hombres? ¿El señor del pan, con ayuda de su amigo el vendedor de aguar frescas, había contraatacado?

Sin embargo, él respondió: —No sabía que tenías otro gato.

—¿Qué? —Sango observó la imagen con atención como aquél que juega a encontrar a Willy, Foncy o como se llamara ese monito tímido.

Una mano herida por un rasguño. Unas gotas de sangre. Un gato erizado, enojado.

Un gato negro y de ojos azules.

_¿Por qué no me llevas y dejas de hacerme sufrir?_

—Discúlpame un momento —Sango dijo, después de haberse recuperado un poco. Él asintió y ella se llevó a la pequeña bestiecilla entre los brazos, sin preocuparse de ser considerada o no. No se iba a tomar molestias por quien le había mentido.

Entraron a su habitación y ella lanzó al gato malo hacia la cama.

—¡Más cuidado, Sango! —se quejó—. Muchas personas se sentirían tristes si algo le pasara a este cuerpo... —una almohada voladora logró callarlo por un momento.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —esa era la pregunta del millón.

—Nunca me dijiste que ibas a estar acompañada por un _él _—sonó serio, casi molesto.

—No pensé que fuera importante —tampoco pensó que sería muy buena idea el que ambos se conocieran. ¿Qué cosas podría hacer Miroku? ¿Tal vez buscar a su padre y pedirle fotos de su infancia para mostrárselas? _«Y esta es cuando escapó desnuda porque no quería ser bañada. Ahhh, qué linda»_—. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Súper oído —citó unos de sus súper poderes, uno que ella desconocía.

—¿En serio? —con Miroku no se sabía.

—No —sí, siempre una sorpresa—. La verdad es que vi _accidentalmente _que en una libreta tenía escrito _«Hoy cita con Takeda-sama». _

—Accidentalmente —repitió la palabra que no encajaba en todo eso. No conociéndolo.

—Así es. Accidentalmente —asintió, alegre. En ese momento él estaba recordando cómo es que había obtenido esa información. Por un momento había sido un súper gato espía. _Tun-tun-tun..._—. Así que como usaste el _sama _quise saber si era merecedor de ese título. Ya sabes, si multiplicaba los panes, camina sobre el agua o algo así —se burló de su elección de palabras.

—¡No seas hereje! —le arrojó otra almohada—. Sólo quiero que no molestes. Por favor —suplicó. El hecho de reprobar a veces resultaba muy espeluznante.

—Lo haré —casi escuchó los coros celestiales. Mas no duró mucho porque alguien comenzó a dispararle a los angelitos—. Pero primero debes de darme de comer.

—Oh, ¡claro que no! —se negó rotundamente—. Si te alimento, adquirirás tu forma humana. Y, si vuelves a tenerla, no sé qué otras cosas podrías hacerle al pobre de Takeda-sama.

—No se me había ocurrido —trató de sonar inocente y de verse del mismo modo gracias a unos ojos grandes y brillantes. Incluso estaba ronroneando. ¡Oh, y se puso de espaldas, jugando con su colita!

_¡No! _Sango debía poder contra eso... Estaba luchando por no caer...

—¡Mentiroso, embustero y tramposo! —le gritó, alejándose rápidamente de él, yendo hacia la salida—. ¡No te daré de comer! ¡Quédate ahí y no molestes! —entonces, cerró la puerta. No era necesario ponerle seguro o algo así. Después de todo, seguía siendo un gato.

—Sango... ¿Estás bien? —Takeda apareció de repente detrás de ella. Su mirada era extraña, cautelosa—. Escuché que gritabas.

—Ah, sí, yo sólo... —trató de encontrar qué decir. A pesar de que fuera verdad, «mi gato es en realidad un vampiro cambia formas que vive conmigo e hice un trato con él para que se alimentara de mí y no dañara a inocentes. ¡Pero no sabes cuántas veces no me he arrepentido!», no era lo más apropiado.

—Comenzaré con el trabajo, ¿está bien? —él dijo, caminando de reversa.

—Sí —después de que él hubiera regresado a la sala, le habló a la puerta (un grado más a la locura)—: ¿Ves lo que hiciste? Ahora debe creer que estoy loca —después recargó su cabeza contra la madera. Se estaba cansando—. Parece como si lo estuvieras disfrutado.

—Pero sé que puedo divertirme más —a pesar de no poderlo ver, sabía que estaba sonriendo cual _Cheshire_.

¡Un momento!

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —abrió la puerta, pero encontró su habitación sin su prisionero. En verdad era un pequeño demonio.

Y, entonces, otra vez hubo un grito por parte de Takeda Kuranosuke y, otra vez ella, se encontró corriendo.

De alguna forma, el gatito vampiro estaba saltando de su hombro a la cabeza, de la cabeza a la espalda... y con cada paso encajaba las garras en el cuerpo del pobre muchacho.

—¡Miroku, alto! —gritó y él, sorprendentemente, la obedeció para después echarse a correr—. ¡Perdón, Takeda-sama!

—Creo que a tu gato le desagrado —hubo una sonrisa, pero no alcanzó sus ojos. Sango ya no estaba segura de que él volvería a sonreír de nuevo como antes lo hacía.

—No... —todavía mintió—. Es que le desagradan los desconocidos.

Y, después de curar las heridas de Takeda, —¡Por fin!— comenzaron a hacer por lo que él había venido y, cuando su mallugado compañero dijo «Ya está oscureciendo», Sango sintió que volvía a respirar. Miroku ya había hecho mucho como para satisfacerse. Ahora debía de andar vagando en la calle, disfrutando de su cuerpo, o con Inuyasha, contándole sus travesuras del día. Que se divirtiera lo que quisiera porque mañana nada podría evitar que fueran a visitar al padre de Kuranosuke.

Sin esperarlo, la puerta se abrió y apareció un muchacho que entró como Juan por su casa, sin preocuparse de ver a las dos personas sentadas en la sala y que lo observaban, embobados —uno más que otro.

_¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! ¡Si no te gustan mis oraciones, sólo dímelo! _

—Ah, hola, Sango —mencionó, despreocupado, como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaban ahí, como si no le importara. Su mejor actuación desde que lo conocía.

—¡Pero qué haces aquí! —no pudo evitar preguntarle. Fue más un grito, incluso se levantó rápidamente del sillón.

—Vine por mi ropa interior —dijo, actuando todavía—. Ya que me corriste por esta noche, he decidido dormir hoy en la casa de Inuyasha —casi pudo sentirlo carcajear en el interior.

No obstante, quien parecía más sorprendido por su presencia fue su compañero: —¿Tú quién eres?

—Lamento no presentarme —se dirigió hacia él, ofreciéndole su mano en un saludo que fue respondido—. Yo soy Miroku.

—¿Como el gato?

—Precisamente —y sonrió, revelando cuánto lo disfrutaba.

También él otro muchacho sonrió, pero esta sonrisa parecía ingenua. Pobre, una persona como él sería aplastada por personas malas, así como Miroku.

—Tú debes ser el hermano de Sango-sama —propuso. Ella le había contado que tenía un hermano, pero no le había dicho qué edad tenía. Ese era su salvavidas que apareció en medio de la tormenta.

_¡Sí, sigue el juego! _

Sin embargo, Miroku decidió no lanzarle el salvavidas y dejarla ahogarse con el cubito de hielo en el que se había convertido _Jack_: —Te equivocas. No somos hermanos.

El Titanic oficialmente había tocado el fondo del mar.

—Entonces... ustedes viven juntos, pero no son familia —el inocente hombre todavía luchaba por entender.

—Chico listo —la sonrisa de Miroku no se esfumaba, sólo se ampliaba más.

—¡Ya es tarde! —tuvo que intervenir o se le saldría el corazón por la tensión—. Takeda-sama tiene que irse.

—Es verdad.

—No te preocupes, yo lo acompaño a la salida —y, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Miroku empujaba al muchacho confundido hacia afuera del apartamento y cerraba la puerta, recargándose en ella para que Sango no pudiera abrirla por más que intentara.

—¡Miroku! ¡Déjame salir!

—Nop. Has sido una niña mala.

—¡Mira quién lo dice!

—¿Sango está bien? —Para Takeda todo eso era nuevo. Tantas cosas locas sucediendo de forma tan rápida. Se sentía en _Wonderland. _

—Sí —contestó, ignorando los gritos y golpes—. Es que es una _chica juguetona_. Sí lo sabré yo —suspiró, puso un gesto placentero y miró a la lejanía, como si rememorara recuerdos valiosos. Un pequeño sonrojo apareció—. Sabes, _Kuronosuke-kun_, a mí no me importa que vengas. Es decir, no puedo decirle qué hacer o no. Es libre —hizo un gesto con las manos para ilustrar—. Sólo intento _delimitar territorios_.

Miroku había sido serio en todo eso. Pero, al parecer, el muchacho que tenía en frente había estado distraído o no escuchaba bien porque comenzó a reír. Tal vez escuchó un chiste.

—Eres muy gracioso —sí, ese chico estaba mal—. Si no son las palabras de Sango, es como si no hubiera escuchado —comenzó a irse con su sonrisa boba—. ¡Buenas noches!

—Niño estúpido —Miroku tuvo la necesidad de decirlo o iba a explotar. Kuranosuke se detuvo y lo volvió a ver con rostro confundido: —¿Dijiste algo?

—Sí —fue franco y sin vergüenza—. Dije _niño estúpido._

—Oh, entonces escuché bien —él retomó su camino tan alegremente que Miroku imaginó flores alrededor y música melosa de fondo. _Toda una heroína shoujo. _

—Y que nadie lo dude.

Cuando abrió la puerta, fue embestido por una Sango que planeaba derrumbar la puerta con su fuerza casi sobre humana. Ambos cayeron al piso del pasillo convertidos en un nudo.

—Ay, ten más cuidado, Sango —él mencionó mientras se levantaban.

—Te prometo que lo haré la próxima vez que me vuelvas a hacer esto —la ironía regresó al momento en que entraban al apartamento—. ¡Claro! ¡Si es que Takeda-sama desea regresar! ¿Pero qué te pasa? —y otra vez a los gritos.

—Ese tipo no me agrada —hizo una mueca y le contestó liberando su lado infantil.

—¿Qué? —¿Cómo podía ser que todo ese relajo se pudiera explicar con algo tan sencillo?

—Que ese tipo no me agrada —Repitió. Al parecer, hoy habían muchos sordos.

—No comprendo...

—Tengo mis razones —trató de sonar misterioso—. Además, se ve listo. Era cuestión de tiempo en que se pusiera a preguntar. «Por qué hay tantas manchas de _salsa _en tu casa?», «¿Por qué tus amigos son algo _extraños_?», «¿Por qué tu compañero de apartamento es increíblemente atractivo, tanto como si no fuera de este mundo?» —Sango rodó los ojos.

—Pero... tiene una sonrisa brillante —insistió. Le estaba quitando su posibilidad de tener amigos humanos. Un poco de normalidad ayudaría en su estabilidad emocional, el no sentirse tan loca.

—Yo también —le dijo, tratando de que no lo olvidara.

—Es amable —mencionó otro de sus atributos.

—Yo también —y al parecer también de Miroku.

—Y es algo lindo —se sonrojó un poco al decirlo.

—¡Yo también y más que él! —Miroku no podía creer el hecho de que lo olvidara en ese aspecto. Cansado, cruzó los brazos y miró hacia otro lugar. Después, dijo en voz baja, casi susurrando—: Además, él le dio algo de comida a Kirara para que se acercara a él.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —era evidente que Sango sentía mucha curiosidad.

—Ella me lo dijo —lo dijo, como si fuera lo más normal del planeta, la vía láctea y el universo.

—Que Kirara te lo dijo... —mencionó lentamente las palabras, como analizando cada una mentalmente. _«Aquí pequeña Sango número ciento treinta y tres reportando desde el cerebro. ¡Inconsistencia! ¡Inconsistencia!»._

Miroku parecía defraudado por el hecho de que no le creyera: —Sango, la mitad de mi vida me la he pasado y me la pasaré como un gato, debo de conocer su idioma.

—¿Estás diciendo la verdad? —¿O se trataba de otro de sus típicos juegos?

—Kirara me dijo que antes de que me mudara contigo, solías hacer conciertos mientras te duchabas y siempre hacías que tu jabón _cantara un solo_. Los rumores dicen que su voz es fantástica, un prodigio musical —lenvató una ceja—. Por tu rostro, debo suponer que es la verdad.

—¡Hablas gatonés! —gritó emocionada (además de que deseaba cambiar el tema de su imaginación y su jabón cantante).

—Yo lo llamaría _gatoniano, _pero comprendes el punto.

—¡Eso es genial, es estupendo! —siguió sonando de la misma forma. Tenía tanta energía como si estuviera apunto de rebotar contra las paredes—. ¡Dile a Kirara que la quiero, díselo!

Miroku se enterneció ante eso: —Ella te comprende, Sango. Te aseguro que sabe eso.

—Entonces, dile que guarde mejor los secretos —y Kirara, quien como siempre sólo observaba, trató de ocultarse... cubriéndose el rostro con sus patas.

—Además, deberías agradecerme —Miroku retomó su plática, quizá sintiéndose responsable. Además, ahora sería más difícil el que Kirara retomará la conversación en la que se habían quedado (ahora tendría que imaginar de qué otro tipo de ropa interior tenía Sango. ¿Tal vez su tentación, el encaje negro?)—. Si terminara involucrado, ¿no crees que sería muy problemático para él? Expuesto a peligros, mordidas.

—Sólo estás tratando de que te disculpe.

—Tal vez —Incapaz de poder controlar las acciones de ese vampiro con sólo palabras, Sango suspiró. Miroku se había salvado de que ella estrenara con él el nuevo sartén.

_«¡Toma tu agradecimiento!»_

_«¡Auch!» _

La chica comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina. Tal vez él no se había salvado del todo.

—Creo que necesito algo de helado —explicó, y Miroku abrió los ojos de par en par—. Y no pongas esa cara que te daré un poco. Sé feliz por ello.

—No es necesario, Sango —comenzó a hablar rápidamente, como si fuera un trabalenguas _«Sango pica... ¡y golpea, y rebana y malluga!»_—. Es de edición especial. No sería justo para ti —acto siguiente, bostezó como de caricatura—. Además, creo que me siento cansado. Iré a adormir —después de que ella asintiera, se encontró preparándose para correr como cual estudiante al escuchar la campana de salida.

—Espera ahí —y la profesora escribiendo la tarea lo detuvo—. ¿Sabes por qué sólo queda muy poco de mi helado de _«fresas silvestres y frutas rojas con menta y un toque de pistache tropical, conmemoración del aniversario cincuenta»_? —no era necesario el verla para saber que su rostro mostraba furia.

—Ah. Sí —contestó, volteándola a ver—. La verdad es que... —comenzó e hizo una pausa. Esto era difícil, se encontraba bajo presión. Aun así, pudo terminarlo sonando muy sincero—: Kuronosuke-kun se lo comió. Justo en el momento en que fuiste a regañarme.

—¿En serio? —la forma en que lo había dicho... Él no podría haber mentido, ¿o sí?

—Pues fíjate que sí. Kirara me lo dijo todo.

—Pero yo creí...

—Se ve buen tipo y todo, Sango. Pero recuerda que el sabor del helado de _«fresas silvestres y frutas rojas con menta y un toque de pistache tropical, conmemoración del aniversario cincuenta» _atrapa a todos.

—Tienes toda la razón —ese helado era la locura. Tanto que, mientras ambos se encontraban sentados en el sofá, compartiendo lo que quedaba, ella confesó—: Entonces, ahora pienso que no estuvo _tan mal _lo que hiciste. ¡Pero que no se repita!

Pobre Takeda... Tal vez ahora se había quedado sin alguna oportunidad. Pero bueno, eso se ganaba por no querer ver los límites que un vampiro —él— había puesto.

Miroku sólo asintió obediente y sonrió.

...

Ahora, hagamos uso del poder de omnipresencia que nos otorga el leer para imaginarnos escuchando todas las conversaciones telefónicas que ocurrían esta noche. Bien. Entonces, después de que te detuvieras a escuchar qué es lo que decía _cierta persona _y con quién lo hacía, analicemos una en especial. Porque, en algún lugar, una persona tuvo el deseo de hablar con su amigo recién adquirido.

El tono de llamada sonó dos veces hasta que alguien contestó.

—¿Miroku? —él pregunto, esperando que le respondiera.

—No. Número equivocado —soltó una voz tal vez malhumorada por ser despertada a esas horas. O porque estaba viendo su telenovela favorita y en ese momento se la estaba perdiendo por la llamada de alguien que, al parecer, no sabía marcar.

—No me vas a engañar —el muchacho no caería con un truco tan viejo. Él lo había aplicado desde hacía tanto tiempo—. Sé que eres tú.

—Ya le dije que no —la persona volvió a sonar cansada. Obviamente ya quería colgar. Joaquín Fernando José estaba a punto de decirle a su novia, la _inocente _Marta Juana Fernanda, que no era quien creía, sino el primo mellizo malvado, Leonardo Sebastián Iván, de quien ella sí pensaba que era. Ah, y quedeseaba su multipremiado rancho de pollos.

—Miroku, esa es una pésima actuación de voz —para la mala suerte de la televidente de dramas curiosos, el molesto aún no terminaba. Dios. Ya se estaba perdiendo el opening, ¡y ella amaba la canción _pasión aviar_!—. Te oyes como una mujer vieja, arrogante y fea. Aunque sé que eres tú por el evidente tono de voz de hombre.

—¡Que no soy él! —gritó molesta, de la misma forma que lo haría su actor favorito—. ¡Yo soy la señora Johnson! —_Si Naraku-sama me viera, _pensó, orgullosa.

—Y, para acabar, inventas un nombre tan tonto... Pensé que eras listo —eso ya era algo que no podría soportar.

—¡Jodidos! ¡Que soy la señora Johnson!

—No, pues ahora sí suena completamente como hombre —él expresó después de que sus orejas súper sensibles se recuperaran del impacto.

—¡Muérete! — y colgó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —del otro lado, una chica vampira le preguntó al hanyou que sostenía el teléfono.

—Nada —él también colgó—. Miroku jugando. Creo que debemos de hablarle después.

—Bueno —y se firmó la sentencia de que esa noche la señora Johnson se perdería del capítulo que más la sorprendía (a pesar de ya haber visto esa telenovela incontables veces). También, no dormiría bien.

El teléfono no dejó de sonar.

* * *

_**Agradecimientos a: fifiabbs, Yumipon, Artemisa Neko-chan **__(Aceptaría tu proposición, pero... ¿un lemon con comedia? Creo que el autoestima de alguien saldría dañado) **SangoSarait y G**__**uest. **_

_Loops Magpe saluda y se despide deseando un poco de helado. _


	5. Y, al parecer, no son tan invencibles

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

**Y, al parecer, no son tan invencibles**

Sango se encontraba en su cama. Miroku estaba con ella. Sí. Eso era extraño, pero estaba pasando.

Todo ocurrió esa mañana de domingo que pintaba para ser fantástica. Sango se hallaba dormida, sumergida en sueños agradables como días tranquilos, noches donde sólo dormía en vez de vagar por las calles, sobre lugares donde la ingesta excesiva de tomates estaba prohibida. Pero —porque siempre debía de haber un _pero_— comenzó a sentir movimiento y después que algo bloqueaba la luz del sol. Y cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con el color azul.

—Aliméntame —dijo, con los ojos brillantes y suplicantes. Él tenía su apariencia humana y eso la sorprendió. Entonces ella se percató de que uno de sus dedos había sido pinchado cual bella durmiente (Miroku, el _brujo maldito_. Mmm... Mentira. ¿Qué no era un hada malvada? Pff). Pero eso no podría serle suficiente.

—Bien —accedió fácilmente. Hoy se encontraba de buen humor por sus horas de sueño—. Sólo quítate de encima.

—Pero tengo una buena vista —mencionó, quejumbroso. Sango se dio cuenta de que su ropa de dormir se había movido, mostrando un escote un poco atrevido para la situación. Y, sin darle tiempo de analizar, él levantó parte de su playera, enseñando su vientre.

_¿Eh?_

—Oh, sí. Te verías bien en bikini —el razonamiento poco coherente hizo que uno de sus ojos castaños palpitara. Ahora sí estaba comenzando a sentirse como la bella durmiente, pero la de la versión original. No. Esperaba que eso no ocurriera. Si no, un día despertaría con dos gemelos sin saber cómo ni cuándo.

—¿Quieres dejar tus perversiones y hacer por lo que viniste aquí? —intentaba controlarse, pero en su voz había una buena muestra de que no estaba muy a gusto con el comportamiento de su compañero de apartamento y vampiro personal.

—Sí. Sólo espera unos segundos —la volvió a mirar atentamente para después suspirar—. Listo.

Entonces, habiendo terminado con su perversión del día (o de la hora, dependiendo de con cuánta energía o creatividad contara Miroku ese día), llegó el momento de cumplir con su labor de subyugada (sí, hasta donde _google _le había otorgado información, eso era ella. Y, también, sonaba mal).

—Esto es extraño —Sango comentó muy ciertamente. Esta mañana el área elegida para extraer la amada sangre... fue la planta del pie.

—Tú dices que estás en contra de los clichés, así que intento ir en contra de la rutina —fue su comentario que trataba de sonar como explicación. Una mordida en el dedo pulgar y Miroku y ella formaban una escena extraña, de esas del tipo que sólo ellos dos podían hacer.

—Me haces cosquillas —mencionó mientras se retorcía en la cama. Sango comprobó que tenía una gran fuerza si podía evitar reírse como loca ante el tacto del que casi era oficial el poco juicio de Miroku.

—¿Pero qué es eso? —aun así, en una situación tal, se dio el gusto de sonar burlón. Claro, como si no fuera él quien estaba hacía unos pocos segundos con su pie en la boca (el pie de ella, por supuesto. No creía que él tuviera tanta flexibilidad).

—¿Qué? —sonó intrigada. ¿Acaso no le gustaba la forma de sus dedos? ¿O había visto su lunar en forma de pan y creyó que tenía algún parentesco con ese vendedor extraño? ¿O no se había cortado las uñas?

—¿Acaso fue una sonrisa? —Sango cambió su rostro a uno molesto.

—Yo sonrío mucho. O al menos antes lo hacía —bien, un golpe. Aunque él lo recibió de una forma demasiado dramática, inclusive como si en realidad hubiera sido físico.

—Haciéndome sentir mal... qué cruel —y, ante eso, Miroku aprovechó todo para causar su venganza. Una inesperada, incómoda y vergonzosa venganza. ¿Cómo diantres se le había ocurrido hacer tal cosa?

—_¡No!_ —gritó entre carcajadas incómodas, moviéndose en la cama y golpeándolo con la pierna que estaba libre. Pero, aun así, él no se detenía—. ¡No la lengua! —Dicho y hecho, además de alimentarse, Miroku la estaba lamiendo.

Extraño.

—¡Bien! —se levantó lleno de energía. Muy diferente a Sango, quien se encontraba derrumbada sobre la cama si ánimos gracias a su trabajo como alimento y también como objeto de burla—. ¡Ahora, comamos chocolate! —su apariencia era fresca, como la primavera. Incluso podría vérsele hasta inocente. Puros efectos visuales, claro.

—Ahora que lo pienso... —ella comenzó a recuperarse. Después de todo, no era muy seguro para las mujeres del mundo que alguien no cuidara a un Miroku que se veía como alguien bajado del cielo para ayudar al mundo, cuando en todo caso hubiera sido bajado a sartenazos—. Comes muchas cosas dulces —era verdad. Al menos que algún duendecillo mágico acabara con sus golosinas mientras ella estaba en la escuela.

Miroku dio su respuesta: —La sangre no tiene azúcares y el cuerpo los necesita.

Sango, recordando sus clases y conocimientos sobre el tema, se aventuró a decir: —Entonces, supongo que es normal.

—¡Quiero un pastel entero! —gritó, habiendo conseguido el permiso de ser un glotón de los dulces.

—Tampoco te aproveches —estaba bien que ella sí supiera cocinar pasteles y esas cosas (al menos hasta donde creía), pero no era para tanto. Su trabajo para Miroku podía ser denominado también como de _sirvienta, _mas no de la clase que le dijera _«Oh, bienvenido sea, querido amo». _Ni siquiera le daba buena espina el imaginar qué cosas haría él si algún día aparecía con traje de _maid._

No obstante, como Sango aún seguía de buen humor —a pesar de todo—, decidió hacer el almuerzo. Y, por supuesto, algo que fuera dulce para quien podría necesitar los cuidados de un hipoglucémico. Bien. Ahora ella _trataría _de ser más considerada siempre y cuando él diera de su parte.

—¡Con muchas fresas, por favor! —demandó sentado en la sala. Primero quiso que su _waffle _tuviera mucho chocolate, después helado y ahora esto. Lo último que le faltaba era pedirle de decoración unas hojas de menta, o hasta algo de hojuelas de oro_._

—Dijiste que necesitabas glucosa —su buen humor comenzó a bajar levemente.

—¿Y qué tienen las frutas? —él defendió su punto.

Al reconocerlo como alguien excesivamente inteligente (y viejo, por lo tanto, sabio), ella no pudo negar lo que quería decir: —Fructuosa.

—¿Y qué es la fructuosa, querida Sango? —Miroku amaba tomar el papel del maestro y darle el de la alumna a quien amaba hacerle preguntas y que, sin importar cuán rebelde se pusiera, sabía que ella no tendría la razón.

—Ya sé. _Azúcar._

—Chica lista —por su tono de voz no fue necesario el verlo para saber que sonreía satisfecho—. Ahora... ¿Tienes mango?

En serio, Sango estaba a punto de arrojar una sartén —no en la que estaba cocinando, ya que no arruinaría todo su trabajo por algo así— al vampiro-demasiado-listo que veía felizmente las caricaturas de la mañana. Incluso lo tenía centrado. Sin embargo, una bola de papel la golpeó en la cabeza. Según podía ver, debió de haber entrado por la ventana y, estando en un cuarto piso, supo que ningún humano —ni siquiera uno con buen brazo— habría podido mandarla.

Con la sartén en cuestión en la mano, Sango se acercó al papel y lo observó. Parecía normal. _Parecía. _Porque, un segundo después, mágicamente se desdobló y se agitó a ritmo de las vibraciones de una voz ansiosa que daba su mensaje: _«_¡Sango, vengan aquí, rápido!_»._

El papel se hizo cenizas y su arma chocó contra el piso por la sorpresa.

—¿Quién era? —comentó Miroku apareciendo de repente frente a ella. Comía despreocupadamente uno de los _waffles, _por lo que parecía no haberle impresionado ese tipo de correo digno de película de magos.

—Kagome —respondió, levantándose del piso y siendo ayudada por una mano de Miroku (sólo una, ya que no parecía querer soltar su desayuno)—. Pero... se escuchaba extraña —tal vez era por el movimiento del papel, pero podría jurar que su voz había tomado un tono mucho más _grave._

—Pues para que usara eso debe ser urgente —pero si era tan urgente el que ellos fueran, ¿por qué él no parecía dar señales de movimiento y sólo seguía comiendo? Sango lo miró con seriedad—. Primero hay que tener la mayor cantidad de energía que podamos para ayudarlos.

Sango no pudo negarse. Después de todo, ella también tenía hambre. Así que para lo que los necesitaran Inuyasha y Kagome tendría que esperar un poco.

...

—¿Esta es su casa? —Sango le preguntó a Miroku al encontrarse frente a una casa que, a pesar de tener una apariencia tradicional, era pequeña. Al menos más pequeña de lo que ella había creído.

—¿Imaginabas otra cosa? —él le miró con una ceja levantada.

—Algo más... ¿Castilloso? —respondió y él comenzó a caminar.

—Mejor entremos antes de que digas algún otro estereotipo que termine por herirme de verdad.

—Señor drama.

Como lo suponían, la puerta estaba abierta (no muy indicado por si los ladrones, pero sí si se esperaba a alguien). Cruzaron un jardín pequeño para después ver la entrada hacia el hogar de sus amigos quienes, al parecer, no vivían solos. Al menos por lo que veían. ¿Un familiar?

Ante ellos se encontraba una muchacha vestida con una bata de baño que le quedaba muy grande. Se veía impaciente y tenía un amplio ceño fruncido que estuvo a punto de arruinar su bonito rostro. Parecía una damisela con una preocupación. Aunque a Sango no le pareció que fuera tan _dama _si estaba murmurando groserías al suelo con tanta facilidad.

Pero a Miroku no le importó en absoluto que la chica fuera grosera, con que tuviera esa _cara bonita_ le fue suficiente: —Hoolaaa, linda —se acercó hacia ella, rompiendo su concentración y haciendo que lo observara.

—¡Miroku! —Sango lo regañó—. ¡Venimos a ayudar, no a coquetear!

—Ella debe saber dónde están —contestó. Después llamó a la muchacha de la expresión molesta y familiarmente conocida—. ¿Cómo te llamas, _pequeña_? —le preguntó con una mirada demasiado dulce que a Sango le pudo haber dado un coma diabético. Incluso él tomó un mechón de su cabellera de color anormal.

—¡No me digas así, Miroku! —lo empujó, molesta—. ¡Y tampoco me toques de esa forma! —la chica envolvió su cuerpo con sus brazos, dejando que un escalofrío la recorriera. Su expresión de asco hizo que Sango considerara la idea de hacerla su amiga.

—¿Nos conocemos? —él parecía confundido ante el rechazo y el hecho de que hubiera dicho su nombre. Ella no pudo dejar de disfrutarlo—. ¿Acaso frecuentas los lugares _underworld_, las calles oscuras o las tiendas de ofertas?

—¡Claro que no! Yo soy... —y la chica hizo una pausa para bajar la vista, avergonzada por alguna razón que ellos no conocían. Al escucharla, creyeron haber entrado a otro mundo—: Inuyasha.

Mientras Miroku se convertía en una estatua de hielo, Sango no pudo evitar expresarse en palabras: —¡Santísima madre fructuosa! ¿En verdad eres tú? —observó el cabello plateado, los ojos dorados, la marca de un eterno ceño fruncido, sus orejas de perro, las que por alguna razón siempre parecía olvidar.

Sí, era él, no había duda.

—¿Qué les pasó? —su compañero vampiro se recobró de haber pensado que su amigo era atractivo y verlo con ojos de deseo. Iba a necesitar algo de tiempo para recobrarse de eso.

Inuyasha, quien podría cambiar su nombre a Inusakuya o Inusaya en cualquier momento, dijo lo evidente: —Si lo supiéramos, ya no estaríamos así.

—Es cierto —la voz que Sango había escuchado por parte de ese papel parlanchín se hacía presente, y su dueño era un muchacho atractivo de cabello negro y ojos cafés que aparecía de repente.

—¿Kagome? —aún teniéndola... teniéndolo de frente no podía creerlo.

—Ajá —ella asintió con tristeza.

—¿Desde cuándo están... _así_? —Miroku continuó con la entrevista obligada.

—Desde que despertamos —Inuyasha contestó. Todos le prestaron atención. Era difícil el acostumbrarse a la ausencia de su típica voz—. Estaba a punto de bañarme cuando me di cuenta —bueno, eso explicaba su bata de baño extremadamente grande para su nuevo cuerpo.

—¡Al menos tú no te estabas bañando! —al parecer, Kagome se había perturbado un poco esa mañana. Sango le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, en su amplia espalda de hombre. Era su deber el que ellos regresaran a su forma original.

Al menos ese era el propósito de Sango porque, en cuanto a Miroku...

—Mira a Kagome, ella parece no estar tan acomplejada por esto —le dijo a Inuyasha cuando se encontraban caminando dentro de la casa. Tal vez tenía la esperanza de que si su amigo se quedaba con esa apariencia el hecho de que le hubiera coqueteado a un chico se esfumara—. Incluso está bailando de felicidad —señaló hacia donde un muchacho se inclinaba de un lado al otro.

—No estoy bailando —dijo, para después casi susurrar—: Yo... quiero ir al baño —sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Oh, un lindo e inocente chico sonrojado. Sango creyó que nunca vería algo así en su vida.

—Pues ve —ella le mencionó con su mismo tono de voz.

—No voy a hacerlo —Kagome se alertó—. No así.

—Oh.

—Sí, _oh._

Entonces, con el riesgo de que la vejiga de su amiga-amigo explotara, el cuarteto comenzó a buscar en toda la casa algo que les diera una pista de lo que había ocurrido. Pero, sin importar si hasta habían buscado dos veces bajo las rocas deseando encontrar al responsable, no estaba dando resultado. Sus esperanzas caían a pesar de que aún les faltara la biblioteca (una en la que no creían que Inuyasha pusiera un pie en ella) y un baño.

—Me duele el maldito cuello —Inuyasha comentó mientras analizaba atentamente un jabón, como si él le fuera a dar su respuesta con sus poderes mágicos de brisa tropical y grandiosas cualidades para la humectación de hasta la piel más seca.

—Es porque ahora ya no eres tan alto —Kagome dejó de ver por la pequeña ventana (¿quién tenía una ventana en un baño?) para poder responderle—. Tienes que mirar hacia arriba.

—Como si tú fueras tan alta ahora —cruzó los brazos. Hombre o mujer no dejaba de tener su actitud. Bueno, al menos con ese aspecto podría ser llamada _tsundere _y no amargado.

—Sí —la vampira convertida en un chico de verdad continuó hablando—. No puedo ser el más alto, pero sé que sobrepaso la media nacional.

Aun así, Miroku y Sango (los que también seguían buscando sin resultados en ese pequeño lugar) se hicieron un lugar en el borde de la tina para sentarse a escuchar la conversación. Al menos Miroku estaba haciendo burbujas con el shampú. Pero qué habilidoso.

—¿Y cómo pueden andar con _esto_? —Inuyasha se tocó el pecho, ese que era muy amplio y contrastaba con su constitución. Una chica atractiva, pero que desconocía sobre la feminidad—. Afecta el equilibrio.

—¡Inuyasha! —Kagome lo regañó, quitando su mano de donde la había puesto de una forma demasiada gráfica—. No te estés _tocando _frente a un hombre —señaló con la cabeza a Miroku quien se había quedado a mitad de una burbuja que parecía tener un gran futuro, mas fue arruinado por una chica que señaló sus pechos.

—Tú ahora eres un hombre —él habló. No parecía estar malhumorado, sino... ¿Inocente?—. Y me viste. Y tu mano... —y ella bajó la vista hasta ver dónde estaba esa mano.

—¡Oh! ¡Me convertí en un pervertido! —Kagome se encontró buscando los brazos protectores de Inuyasha. Pero él ahora tenía una estatura menor a la suya, así que tuvo que inclinarse, formando una curiosa escena—. ¡Ahora soy como Miroku! —gimió sobre su pecho y ella-antiguamente-él le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

—_Oye _—el mencionado se levantó de su incómodo asiento, sonando indignado.

—Déjala —Sango le dijo. Y, cuando volteó a verla, la encontró limpiando unas lágrimas inexistentes con papel higiénico—. Es una situación muy triste.

—Pero yo no... —intentó decir.

Mas Sango lo interrumpió: —¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que hiciste hoy en mi habitación?

—¡No! —Kagome volvió a gemir—. ¡Yo no quiero convertirme en alguien que acose a chicas mientras están dormidas!

—¡Yo no hice eso! —genial. Teniendo tantos pecados y siendo acusado por unos que no había cometido. Ese era el colmo. Mientras tanto, Inuyasha movía la cabeza, negando y poniendo un rostro defraudado—. Y ahora también tú. ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? —la versión vampiro-de-telenovela fue activada. No obstante, nadie pareció prestarle atención, así que mejor se decidió por verse en el espejo.

Ahí estaba ese chico atractivo que lo acompañaba desde hacía siglos... y un objeto con apariencia extraña.

—¿Qué es esto? —Miroku señaló hacia una pegatina, juguete o lo que fuera que se encontraba pegado en el espejo—. Es una decoración algo extraña —sí, esa cosa de color amarillo chillón, ojos grandes y una forma y rostro que sólo una madre podría amar no encajaba con ese baño.

—Kagome debió de haberlo puesto —el amigo que lo había traicionado contestó, aún abrazando a Kagome—. Ella es muy aniñada.

La mencionada levantó su rostro y contestó: —Yo no puse eso.

—¡No! —Miroku gritó cuando se dio cuenta de que Sango estaba a punto de tomar esa decoración. Pero, a pesar de que usó su velocidad de súper vampiro (tal vez incluso de Superman) todo fue inevitable.

Una neblina blanca los bañó a los dos, mientras que sus amigos se movían hacia la esquina, preparándose para lo que fuera a ocurrir.

Sango abrió los ojos después de toser ese humo. Entonces, sintió un cuerpo sobre ella. Vaya, la había protegido...

—Mi... ¿_Minako_? —no pudo evitar decir.

—Y ahora me cambias el nombre —los ojos azules parecieron defraudados al momento en que ambos se sentaban en el piso—. ¿O es que ya ni siquiera sabes quién soy? Yo soy Miroku, mucho gusto —extendió la mano, pero Sango no la tomó. A decir verdad, le extrañó el hecho de que ninguno de esos tres dijera algo. Además, ese eco sonaba mal. Demasiado _agudo_.

—Mírate —Sango señaló hacia el espejo y Miroku se levantó. El chico que creyó que seguiría viendo siglos después ya no estaba. Se había ido de vacaciones.

—Oh, por todos los... _Guau _—expresó para después voltear a verlos—. Soy una chica increíblemente hermosa. ¿No lo piensas, Sango?

—Ah —ella quería negarlo, mas no pudo, dijo—: No seas presumido.

—Sí, si fuera posible, claro que saldría conmigo. Incluso podría llegar a pensar en el matrimonio —Y Miroku continuó pavoneándose y observando su reflejo con mirada soñadora.

—Sugiero que te cambies, _linda_ —Sango distrajo a _Narciso _de su reflejo. Así _la chica bella _pudo darse cuenta de que su pantalón había sido olvidado en el piso y ahora caminaba con su playera en forma de vestido corto.

Después de tanto silencio, Inuyasha habló: —Qué cosas, Miroku se depila las piernas.

—¡No es cierto! —él gritó, defendiéndose. Todos le prestaron atención a sus piernas pulcras.

—Pero tú tampoco tienes vellos —ahora Kagome iba contra Inuyasha, ese quien aún con su bata roja se podía observar unos tobillos blancos.

Con una cara con puchero y mirando hacia otro lado, contestó: —Soy lampiño, ¿sí? —parecía como si no le gustara decirlo.

—Pues yo también —Miroku se apuntó al club.

—Entonces, qué chicos tan afortunados —Sango expresó. Si ella hubiera nacido lampiña... Qué cosa tan maravillosa. Kagome se situó a su lado y asintió.

—No es verdad —ambos-ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo. Al parecer, su sueño oculto era tener un precioso y viril mostacho o algo así. Lastimosamente para ellos, habían nacido en un país con escasos vellos.

—Ahora que son mujeres lo apreciarán —y otra vez Kagome estuvo de acuerdo, aunque eso significaba que podrían no encontrar una cura.

Un Inuyasha que era una mujer muy macha. Una Kagome que era un muchacho con espíritu feminista. Y, ahora se añadía al grupo un Miroku cuya nueva apariencia le agradaba demasiado como para ser muy sano. ¿Acaso era una señal para la rendición? No lo sabían, pero con esos eventos el grupo se había quedado sin energía. En ese momento, sentados en frente de la barra de la cocina, esperaban recuperar algo de su fe.

—Pero, ¿por qué Sango no es un hombre? —Inuyasha comentó, dejando de beber de su popote. Parecía que ese simple jugo de caja tenía un gran potencial si podía hacer que Inuyasha se encontrara tan despreocupado y con la cabeza recostada. Dejando que el sonido de unos ruidosos sorbidos lo llevaran al paraíso.

Amor y paz, damas y caballeros.

—Tal vez... lo que sea que haya pasado no afecta a los humanos —fue la hipótesis de Sango. Por una razón extraña y mística ella seguía teniendo su cuerpo. Aunque, ¿cómo sería si fuera un hombre? Eso era algo que no sabía con seguridad.

—¡¿Podrías dejar de sorber ese maldito jugo?! —un grito del único varón del grupo logró asustarla. Kagome oficialmente perdió su calma.

—No puede dejar de hacer algo que no hace —Miroku mencionó mientras observaba su reflejo en una cuchara. Ante ningún comentario por sus ahora compañeras mujeres, explicó—: No es jugo. No todo.

Kagome se inclinó hacia el Inuyasha con la mirada en otro lugar y las mejillas sonrojadas, y olfateó un poco. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó: —Inuyasha, no deberías de beber alcohol —comenzó con su regaño—. ¿Te recuerdo ese viaje alrededor de Latinoamérica?

—Esas personas le ponen alcohol a muchas cosas, como a la comida. Además, tengo el derecho de beber todo lo que quiera. Seré una mujer para siempre —lo pronunció como si fuera lo peor del mundo. Sango se sintió un poco ofendida—. Esos estúpidos de Sesshoumaru y Kouga se burlarán. Siempre me dolerá el cuello y me inclinaré hacia adelante —y dio otro trago a su bebida olvida-penas.

—Por todos los gatos del mundo —el chico vampiro pareció cansado—. Mira a Miroku, él no se queja.

—Kagome, Miroku _es un pervertido _—Sango se vio en la necesidad de recalcar y, para ilustrarlo, señaló hacia donde el mencionado ponía sus manos en su cintura, caderas y pecho—. Sólo deja que se termine eso. Después de todo, aún no se da cuenta de _todo _lo que implica ser mujer.

—Pobres. Al menos hay una cosa buena para mí —y Kagome sonrió por fin. Inuyasha y Miroku se observaron y, en unos segundos de miradas, lo comprendieron.

—¡Terminó el descanso! —Miroku dejó de medirse para levantarse con agilidad—. Es urgente que encontremos el contra-hechizo —y comenzó a caminar, tomando a Inuyasha del brazo.

—No quiero tener... —comenzó, deslizando un poco las palabras. _Presentamos a una hanyou ebria._

—_Días de chica, _Inuyasha —Miroku le corrigió antes de que él continuara.

—Bien. _Días de chica _—aceptó—. Aunque, si puedo comer tanto helado como Kagome, bienvenidos —y se alejaron rumbo a la biblioteca, aún desconociendo mucho sobre ese tema.

Sango observó el rostro de Kagome y encontró una expresión de incredulidad.

«Te lo dije» quiso decirle, pero eso sería casi tan cruel como decirle que si Inuyasha seguía juntándose con Miroku más de esas cosas se le pegarían. Ojalá y al menos fuera el gusto por la lectura.

—¡Ya no puedo! ¡Me rindo! —la hanyou se recostó en el piso. Parecía cansada... a pesar de haber leído al menos unas dos hojas cuando mucho. Después de una hora y varios intentos para dar con algún hechizo que los ayudara. Nada había funcionado y sólo habían dado con polvo, telarañas y una receta de cocina prometedora.

—Pero que vergüenza. Para ser tan vieja, das mucha pena —ninguno de los demás lo habían dicho (eso no evitaba que no se les hubiera pasado en la mente). Los cuatro voltearon hacia donde la voz aniñada había salido. El responsable parecía un sombrerero loco en miniatura. Muy miniatura.

—¿Y tú qué... quién eres? —Inuyasha parecía molesto por la ofensa. También por haberse acabado su jugo mágico y ahora tener que enfrentar las consecuencias como mareos y diálogos trabados.

—Soy Shippo —se presentó, incluso quitándose el sombrero y mostrando su cabellera anaranjada—. Y soy un cobrador de revanchas.

—¿Qué hace un cobrador de revanchas? —como siempre y siendo la única no conocedora del submundo, Sango fue la de las preguntas.

Kagome le contestó: —Se encarga de que las personas se venguen de otras que les hicieron algo que no les agradó —mmm... un mitotero y armador de conflictos mayores.

—¿Qué obtienen haciendo eso? —la chica seguía sin comprender el propósito de esa profesión.

—Es un secreto —el niño se atrevió a sonreír, guardando su secreto.

—Tal vez sea un sombrero más grande —Miroku propuso. Kagome y Sango sonrieron al imaginar un sombrero aún más grande. Tal vez incluso podría vivir dentro de él, así como la anciana del zapato.

Mientras tanto, ¿qué estaba haciendo Inuyasha?

—¡Responde! —sin darse cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde, se encontraba agitando el cuerpo del cobrador como si fuera maraca—. ¿Quién nos hizo esto? ¿Qué maldito fue? —su desesperación era evidente.

—Eso va en contra de las reglas —fue lo que medio se le entendió a la criatura no tan inocente.

—Oh, si es por eso —para sorpresa de todos, Inuyasha lo soltó y comenzó a alejarse. ¿Acaso encontrarse con su lado femenino le había ayudado a ser más pacífico? ¿El alcohol? Pues claro que no—. ¡Ahí están tus perras reglas! —regresó rápidamente para darle un zape sorpresivo.

—Tranquilo, Inuyasha. Es sólo un niño. Además, míralo, se ve muy lindo con su trajecito de camarero —Kagome trató de tranquilizar a la hanyou maltratadora de infantes.

—Un niño que es la razón por la que estés _bailando _—le recordó.

Los ojos de Kagome se iluminaron y, en un instante después, ahora ella era quien le había visto cara de instrumento de percusión a Shippo: —¡Por favor! ¡Dinos!

—Bien —aceptó entre tanto movimiento—. Pero sólo es porque ya se les cobró, y de más —o porque estaba a punto de vomitar, claro. Todos se reunieron a su alrededor para escuchar la historia de rencor, celos y deseos de venganza que un tal Kouga había pretendido que pagara Inuyasha—. Y esto me pareció lo más indicado —terminó diciendo, mas parecía apenado por alguna razón—. Aunque, tenía entendido que aquí sólo vivía una criatura mística.

—¿Entonces Kouga sigue pensando que soy humana? —Kagome parecía no comprender ese punto—. Pero si nos conocemos desde hace cinco años, o más.

—Es un idiota —Inuyasha versión molesto (una molestia mayor) expresó—. ¡Uno que va a morir!

—¿Ellos pueden regresar a su aspecto normal? —Sango le preguntó a Shippo pensando en pro de todos. Además, ¿qué ocurriría si Inuyasha, con ese aspecto, aparecía ante uno de sus archienemigos? ¿Tal vez se enamoraría de él? Uy, qué miedo.

—Depende —el niño vengativo comentó.

—¿De qué? —fue la pregunta obligada.

Y la respuesta fue ésta: —Un secreto que estén dispuestos a perder.

—No sé para qué querrías algo así —Miroku parecía no estar muy de acuerdo con la idea. Tal vez... ¿su secreto sería que en verdad sí se depilaba?

—Ya sé —Kagome hablando. Era un chico listo—. Para próximas venganzas, ¿no? —sí, así se ahorraría tiempo y esfuerzo.

Pero, y a pesar de los riesgos, los tres aceptaron.

—Ahora pónganlo ahí —Shippo les mandó mientras les daba su sombrero para que metieran un pedazo de papel en el que habían escrito su pago. Un delicioso secreto que sólo ellos conocían.

—Ya están ahí. ¡Ahora cámbianos! —Inuyasha le mandó con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—Ahora ya no es cosa mía, sólo hay que esperar —algo que no le gustaba hacer—. O-oh.

—¿Qué pasa? —Sango se acercó hacia el pequeño niño.

—Sus secretos eran grandes —Shippo respondió, con los ojos muy abiertos—. Mucho si va a explotar —entonces, ella se dio cuenta de que el sombrero del misterio comenzaba a moverse.

—¡Sango, aléjate! —y, como el guardaespaldas de la película, Miroku en su cuerpo femenino se interpuso en el impacto. Más neblina blanca, pero ningún cambio aparente, sin contar con su posición—. ¿Estás bien? —sonaba preocupado, que diga preocupada. ¿O preocupado?

—Sí —fue su respuesta. Pudo haberle dicho más como «quítate» o «deja de tocarme la cara», pero no pudo. No cuando veía unos ojos azules, brillantes y un poco llorosos

—Oh, Sango... Pensé que... —y ahora la estaba abrazando. Casi estrangulándola.

—Ser mujer le hace ser un llorón —Inuyasha dijo. Aunque obviamente no sabía cómo actuar ante esa escena.

—Se llaman _sentimientos _—Kagome, otro ser confundido, respondió de forma simple. Era extraño, pero no quería perderse lo que ocurría. Dejaron su alejada idea de seguir con la charla cuando se dieron cuenta de que el rostro de Miroku estaba muy cerca del de Sango.

—Amm, estoy bien, ¿ves? —pero él-ella no se detenía, incluso puso una mano en su barbilla. Kagome se adelantó y le cubrió los ojos a Shippo.

La puesta de sol apareció a sus espaldas y, santísima neblina blanca...

—¡Regresamos! ¡Aleluya! —la voz normal de Kagome expresó—. Ah, mi lengua —pero el dolor no le importó porque comenzó a saltar de un lado al otro.

—¿Pero por qué son gatos si es de noche? —Un Inuyasha con su bata que ahora le quedaba bien pareció notar aquello.

—Yo que sé, ¡pero soy mujer de nuevo! —y la gata fue corriendo con una gran velocidad, dejando ese lugar. Hoy no sería el día en que explotaría.

—Pensé que, en cualquier momento, habría un beso de una pareja _yuri _—Shippo comentó.

—¡C-claro que no! —Sango lo negó con un tartamudeo. Si eso hubiera ocurrido...—. Sólo... deja... de... ¡lamerme! —le pidió al gato negro que parecía muy meloso de repente. Sólo un día y ya había sido lamida en dos ocasiones—. ¡Ya! —lo detuvo alejándolo su rostro de esa lengua raposa.

Sin decir algo más, Miroku mordió uno de los dedos de Sango y tomó su forma normal.

—¡Dame de esa cosa! —él le pidió, más bien exigió, al niño que apareció de repente después de ir al baño por su objeto curioso y de color amarillo.

—¿Para qué la quieres? —Shippo no pareció comprender lo que quería hacer ese vampiro.

Entonces, Miroku le explicó: —Al parecer, a Sango sólo le gusto como mujer.

—¡Pero a mí no me gustan las mujeres! —ella gritó, alarmándose que lo que él podría hacer cuando tomara su forma femenina.

—¿En serio? —él no sonó muy convencido por sus palabras—. Nadie es totalmente heterosexual —bien, ese era un hecho casi científico—. Después de todo, las mujeres presentan tanto el complejo de Edipo como el de Electra en su infancia —oh, Miroku-sensei, ilústrenos.

—Ah... —otra vez se quedó sin una idea precisa de qué contestar.

—Tomaré eso como un permiso —Miroku comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Shippo—. Ahora sí. ¡Denme eso!

—¡No! —y el pequeño cobrador corrió alrededor de la biblioteca, turnándose con Sango su objeto mágico para que él no la obtuviera. En unos segundos, habían armado una persecución.

—¿Qué hacen? —Kagome preguntó. Había regresado para encontrarse con eso. Inuyasha sólo movió los hombros.

—No sé. Pero, ¿quieres sangre? —se ofreció.

—Oh, claro que no —esta vez pasaría—. No beberé de tu sangre ebria.

—¡Que no estoy ebria, que diga, ebrio!

—Y esa es la respuesta —¿Cuán extraña podría ser la visión de un gato ebrio?—. Ven, hay que evitar que ellos destruyan la casa.

Y no, no destruyeron la casa. Pero sí tiraron la mayoría de los libros y rompieron uno que otro estante entre su locura y los gritos de «vamos Sango, no niegues tus sentimientos» por parte de Miroku quien seguía sin recuperar su forma de gato. Esa sería una noche larga. Pero tal vez el pequeño sombrerero loco había comprendido que no era muy bueno el considerar el hacerles pagar alguna revancha. O tal vez él sería el próximo en poner su nombre en la lista de venganza. ¿Cuántos nombres debía de tener ya y cuántos le faltaban?

* * *

_Bueno, pues espero que al menos les haya gustado un poco de este gender bender y alguna que otra escena fanservice, justificadas, claro (XD)._

_Notas:_

_-(Oh) __Bella Durmiente__: Es verdad. Los cuentos de hadas son muy diferentes a como lo eran originalmente y, en este, la princesa se duerme, llega un rey (que ya estaba casado) y pues... En fin, la bella tuvo dos lindos gemelos sin darse cuenta (?). Si no me creen googleen "Talía, Sol y Luna"._

_**Agradecimientos: Yumipon, Artemisa Neko-chan y SangoSarait.**_

_Loops Magpe._


	6. Pero tienen un lenguaje secreto

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

**Pero tienen un lenguaje secreto**

Simplemente, casi como si estuviera previsto, siempre debía existir un día aburrido, uno en el que no se encontraba algo que solucionara su situación. Y el ocio era algo peligroso. Ejemplo claro de ello era Miroku, quien y al parecer por influencia divina retardada, su creatividad con respecto a las bromas se había puesto en receso. Ahora, su único consuelo era recurrir al poder de la televisión. Aunque en un lapso de casi cinco minutos el canal era cambiado.

En ese momento, su amigo vampiro —sí, ahora podría aceptar que eran amigos— observaba un programa de gente con problemas, y reparticiones de carritos sandwicheros. Sango en cambio había comenzado a tejer. ¿Qué tejía? No lo sabía, de la misma forma que no sabía que supiera hacer una cosa así.

Pero, cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a hablar que en sus tiempos las niñas de doce años no decían estar enamoradas y en cambio jugaban con bumerangs gigantes como era normal, su celular vibró.

La salvación llegó en forma de un mensaje de texto con varios errores de dedo —había que aclarar que su amiga aún no se acostumbraba a los artículos modernos de esa época.

—¿Vas a salir? —Miroku le preguntó al verla buscar su abrigo y bolso. Él se encontraba sentado de cabeza en el sofá. Cambiar de posiciones también le ayudaba a sentirse menos aburrido.

—Sí —contestó, casi sonando demasiado alegre, tal vez también un poco presumida. Ella saldría y él se quedaría viendo su programa de gente gritona—. Kagome me invitó a ver su colección de ropa —que, teniendo en cuenta que era una criatura eterna, debía ser mucha.

—Mmm, qué divertido —ni siquiera en su estado dejó la ironía. Vampiro, humano o hasta criatura del laberinto, un hombre era un hombre: un ser a quien no le agradaba escuchar las palabras «mujer» y «ropa» juntas. Aunque, quizá Miroku tendría una excepción. Claro, siempre y cuando se le agregara en medio la palabra «sin».

—Creo que también mencionó que Inuyasha tiene un traje —Sango comentó compadeciéndose ante la situación de su compañero. Él podía ir con ella y estar un rato con Inuyasha haciendo desastres o algo así. Al menos no se vería como un tomate apachurrado.

—Oh, eso me gustaría verlo —y sonrió, un tanto macabro. Su amigo rebelde en un traje elegante... eso sería algo bizarro e interesante de observar.

—Lo investigaré y luego te aviso —agregó después de que él no mencionara el hecho de que también deseaba ir. Entonces existía la posibilidad de que quisiera ver cómo terminaba el caso que llevaba por nombre «El _Goku _me convenció que vender jícamas en el estacionamiento era buena idea, pero terminó robándose mi puesto».

Sin embargo, su hipótesis fue dejada atrás cuando él se levantó, diciendo: —Ah, ya es hora —acto seguido apagó la televisión y también fue a buscar su abrigo en la habitación reservada para él.

—Te ves feliz —Sango se percató de su cambio de humor y lo señaló. Otra vez tenía su típica sonrisa que podía ocultar algo oscuro. Sexy, sí, pero maquiavélico.

—Es porque hoy será un día muy especial —contestó, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¿Qué es? —no pudo ocultar el hecho de que sentía curiosidad. Con Miroku siempre se debía preguntar primero, ya que no se sabía lo que podría hacer gracias a sus _habilidades_.

—Pronto lo sabrás —fue su contestación, a la cual le sumó otra sonrisa de comercial.

—Espero que no sea algo malo —ella le miró seriamente, ignorando su gesto con gran facilidad. Ya se estaba haciendo una experta en ello.

—¿Acaso crees que alguien con este rostro adorable podría planear algo malvado? —señoras y señores, preparen las arpas y los focos ahorradores para completar la escena del falso ángel de ojos brillantes y cejas curvadas en gesto triste.

—Sinceramente... sí —los atractivos siempre resultaban ser los más peligrosos. Más los que sabían que eran atractivos.

—Qué mala —así era: él la acusaba se ser la malvada en el asunto y ella lo aceptaba aunque supiera que no era verdad—. Entonces, niña mala, es hora de tu castigo —y, después de su cambio de voces y actitudes, sumado al hecho de que rápidamente la había arrinconado contra la pared, Sango pudo observar al Miroku verdadero. Con algunos toque de _dominante, _por su puesto.

_Cuánta razón tuvo la señora Johnson. _

—Ahora, Sango, extiende tu cuello —le pidió de una forma un tanto _oscura. _Ella comenzó a sentir que se convertía en gelatina marca gelatina, la más temblorosa del mercado.

—¿Por qué siempre el cuello? —volvió a preguntar. Estaba comenzando a hartarse de tener que ocultar esa zona con bufandas y hasta suéteres de cuello de tortuga. Estaba bien que pronto sería otoño, pero era muy incómodo cuando tocaba deportes.

—¿Estás a punto de aceptar mi propuesta de la vena carótida? —una ceja se levantó. Para Sango, esa era la ceja más depravada del mundo. Incluso, si se concentraba bien, podría relacionar su movimiento con proposiciones indecorosas.

—Nunca en la vida, ya te lo dije —su boca jamás se posaría en uno de sus pálidos muslos.

—Pues entonces resígnate —Sango suspiró y comenzó a desabotonar su blusa. Sin embargo, Miroku la detuvo. ¿Acaso había aceptado que en algunos minutos se transformaría en su versión felina? ¡Pues claro que no!

—Te ayudo —ella se encontró incapaz de decir algo más y prefirió mirar hacia el techo. Si una vez alguien le hubieran dicho que un vampiro de ojos azules y mañas desconocidas le desabotonaría la blusa, se hubiera alejado de esa persona y se lo hubiera contado a quien más confianza le tuviera.

—Como que estás tardando mucho, ¿no? —el desabrochar esa prenda debería de resultarle muy sencillo a alguien como él (con sus _capacidades _y _talentos_). No obstante, después de unos segundos, seguía sin sentir el pinchazo característico.

—¿Encaje, Sango? —¡Fabuloso! Se había detenido a observar el inicio de su sujetador—. Aunque me siento un poco decepcionado: no es negro.

—¡P-pues perdóname! ¡Hoy compraré ropa con encaje negro! —le gritó, nerviosa.

—Muchas gracias —y la comida comenzó. Un minuto después, Miroku se despidió con su sonrisa burlona y, sorprendentemente, con un beso en la mejilla. Una puerta cerrándose por un vampiro saltando de felicidad y una chica esperando que no tuviera una marca roja. Aunque, bueno, seguramente no se notaría con su rostro carmesí.

Su celular volvió a hacer su aparición, pero en lugar de vibrar sonó una melodía que indicaba una llamada.

—Oh, Sango, ¿sí vas a venir? —la voz de Kagome le preguntó. Hasta salir de su mundo se dio cuenta de que jamás le había enviado un mensaje para responderle.

—Ah, sí. Estoy a punto de salir —y en verdad lo estaba haciendo, pues abrió la puerta y logró poner un pie en el pasillo. Entonces, se percató de la presencia de algo que no debía estar ahí—. Oh, qué extraño.

—¿Qué ocurre? —su amiga que se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad mostró curiosidad ante su expresión.

Y Sango le contestó: —Alguien dejó una fruta frente a la puerta —lo dijo de forma simple. Después de todo, era sólo un ser del reino vegetal. Nada que se comparara con los sucesos de hacía un mes cuando su vida se tornó _interesante. _

Pero la forma en que Kagome habló (cautelosa y un poco preocupada), le hizo pensar de nuevo en ello: —No me digas que es un cítrico.

—Pues sí lo es —mencionó, agachándose para tomarlo en su mano. Y, en la bocina, se escuchó algo parecido a un jadeo, una señal de sorpresa y alarma.

—¿Es una lima? —ahora la chica vampiro sonaba como si fuera un personaje de película de terror o de thriller psicológico donde ella era la persona que decía: _«Veo gente muerta», _o algo parecido.

—No —a Sango comenzó a contagiársele su tono. Ahora sentía algo de temor hasta el punto de decir de forma dramática—: Es un limón.

El inframundo se abrió y un grito por parte de los agonizantes fue escuchado: —¡Ahhhhh!

—¡Mis oídos!

—¡Perdón, perdón! —Kagome se disculpó por su alarido. Aunque había que agregar el que ella continuaba hablando con una voz elevada—. Es sólo que... No te muevas. Estaré ahí ahora mismo —y no le dio tiempo para decir algo, porque ella colgó.

—¿Qué es lo que has hecho, pequeño? —Sango le preguntó al limón. Y, como era de esperarse, no le habló. Para ella eso sólo era una fruta y ya.

Eso cambiaría cuando, saltando desde la ventana, Kagome apareció, cayendo de cara en el sillón.

—¿Estás bien? —como su amiga era una criatura que no respiraba, no había forma de comprobar que estuviera en este mundo después de su salto digno de cómic del hombre araña. Y, continuando con el tema de películas de terror, Kagome se levantó casi de forma tétrica, demostrando que estaba viva. O que era un zombie.

—¡Déjame verlo! —con el cabello despeinado y esa forma de pedirlo, no resultaba una buena idea el negarse.

—Aquí está —se lo tendió lentamente, como lo hará si estuviera tratando de alimentar a un pequeño y tímido Bambi. Pero Kagome no era un venado de caricatura, sino una vampira con una velocidad sorprendente y, cuando menos se dio cuenta, el limón de la discordia ya no estaba en sus manos.

—Oh, grandísima mamá gata, ¡no puede ser! —comentó. Sango estaba presenciando una actitud que no conocía de Kagome. Y ella que había pensado que era un poco calmada. Aunque, bueno, ella también tenía sus _momentos_—. ¡No, no, no!

—¡Kagome! —sin otra mejor idea, comenzó a zarandearla hasta que pareció tranquilizarse un poco. O al menos estar lo suficientemente mareada como para dejar de decir sus expresiones curiosas—. ¿Qué ocurre? —mencionó la pregunta del millón.

—Todo tiene un significado —comenzó a explicar—. Y este es un mensaje.

—¿En qué idioma?

—Es jerga del bajo mundo, el de las _criaturas _—por más que lo intentara, era demasiado tarde como para alejarse de ese mundo. Lo único que le quedaba era aprender de ello. Entonces, las clases comenzaron—: Las frutas son para los sentimientos.

—Comprendo. Actúas de esa forma porque alguien me dice «Eres tan agria para mí» —su amiga sobrenatural negó con la cabeza—. «¿Vales lo mismo que un limón chupado?».

—No, es todo lo contrario —la corrigió. ¿Era ella o a los vampiros les agradaba tener el papel de profesores?—. Los cítricos se refieren a las relaciones y entre más ácido, más intenso es. Una mandarina es algo tierno —sí, con su sabor dulce—. Si es lima es _algo más serio _—bueno, después de todo era menos azucarada que la otra—_. _Mientras, si es limón...

_O-Oh. _

Kagome no tuvo necesidad de terminar su frase porque su sonrojo se le contagió a Sango.

—¿Pero quién querría...? ¿Conmigo? —la impactada muchacha mortal no podía formar frases coherentes. ¡Pero nada era coherente en ese momento! Y ella que pensaba que la ceja de Miroku era inmoral. Jamás volvería a ver de la misma forma a los limones: la fruta más pervertida de todas.

Kagome, tratando de reducir su color rojo (un intento inútil), mencionó su hipótesis: —La única persona _sobrenatural _en la que pienso es... Miroku.

—¡Oh, Dios! —ahora era su turno de perder completamente la mente. Pero es que ahora se daba cuenta de algo que podría ser una pista importante (y perturbante)—: Hoy me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¡La mejilla! —su amiga lo pronunció como si en lugar de eso hubiera dicho «¡Tobillos!».

—Además, antes de salir dijo: «Hoy será un día muy especial».

—¿_Especial_? —su amiga preguntó, esperando haber escuchado mal.

—Especial —ella lo ratificó.

Entonces, esa fue la señal para que ambas levantaran la voz: —¡AHHH!

—¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? —Sango se encontró dándole vueltas de forma nerviosa alrededor de la sala.

—Yo... yo no quiero saberlo —comentó, regresando con su sonrojo. Incluso intentó refrescarse usando su mano como abanico—. Es algo _íntimo, _Sango.

—¡No me refiero a eso! —¡No, no! Y no era momento para jugar sobre ese tema. Ese asunto necesitaba ser resuelto cuanto antes.

Tras un instante que duró su análisis, Kagome recuperó su color natural más una seriedad y un dedo señalador: —Dime anticuada, pero para mi punto de vista eso no debe ocurrir.

—Lo sabía. Está prohibido por su ley —a penas y había terminado de decir eso, Sango se dio cuenta de que sus palabras exponían el hecho de que alguna vez eso se le había pasado a la mente, con todo y sus consecuencias. Así que intentó arreglarlo—: Digo, al menos eso debe ser.

Obviamente ella no lo creyó tan fácilmente, pero aun así hizo como si lo hubiera hecho: —No. Los romances _interraciales _son un poco más comunes que antes. Es el siglo XXI, di no al racismo —ese fue el mensaje del día.

—¿Entonces?

La chica la miró seriamente y respondió, autoritaria: —No puede ocurrir nada si no hubo antes una boda.

—¿Boda? —y ella era quien había recalcado el hecho de que estaban en una época moderna.

—Cristiana, shinto, algún rito o hasta en una kermés, pero que haya algo que los una —y algo así no había ocurrido entre ellos—. Así que, Sango... te enseñaré defensa personal —ella estaba a punto de agregar que ya había tomado clases de ese tipo, pero Kagome se adelantó, prediciendo su próximo movimiento—: Una _especial. _

...

Kagome había dicho que Sango iba a venir. Pero después salió, diciendo que no tardaba. Aunque en esa ocasión Inuyasha no terminó de creerle. Después de todo, y ojalá ella nunca se enterara de que había pensado en eso, tenía aspecto de loca o neurótica. Prueba de ello fue la velocidad con que se había alimentado. Casi parecía que quería ganar una competencia que llevara por nombre «¿Quién vacía primero a una criatura sobrenatural?».

Por esa razón sabía que tendría que soportar mucho más tiempo los ruidos de su estómago.

—¡Demonios! —se levantó de golpe del sillón en el que se encontraba recostado, después del milésimo gruñido de sus intestinos (bien, tal vez no fueron tantos)—. ¡He sobrevivido muchas cosas como para morir de hambre! —había visto con sus propios ojos grandes guerras, pasando por el cambio de poderes y, por supuesto, la época terrible de la fiebre disco. Eso fue tan horrible pues muchas personas querían hacerle un peinado afro con su preciado cabello plateado.

Entonces, después de dejar a un lado esos escalofriantes recuerdos, el hanyou que se encontraba solo y molesto en esa casa fue hacia la cocina. Acto seguido, abrió uno de los mejores inventos que seguramente había creado la humanidad: el refrigerador. Un mundo de posibilidades, un portal a un lugar de delicias...

—¡No hay comida! —¡Eso sí que era algo que no iba a soportar! ¿Pero en qué pensaba Kagome? ¿Acaso...? En ese momento, Inuyasha se percató de una nota que había caído al piso y sido olvidada.

_«¿Podrías comprar la comida que hay en la lista? Estoy ocupada y no puedo ir. Gracias»._

Uhhh... Ahora que lo recordaba, había leído eso hacía unos días y lo pospuso porque estaba realmente ocupado... comiendo una banana. ¿Y qué ocurría en la actualidad? Que no había ni una sola de sus preciadas bananas. ¡Pero Kagome tenía la culpa! Se suponía que las tareas se habían repartido y eso no le tocaba a él. ¿Acaso, al observar el problema expuesto, nuestro amigo por fin cumpliría su responsabilidad?

_Por favor_, sabemos de _quién _estamos hablando.

Inuyasha, con el firme propósito de no arrepentirse de lo que había o no había hecho, decidió sobrevivir ese momento utilizando lo poco de comida que quedaba en refrigerador —alias el objeto mágico— y las alacenas. Aunque, a pesar de lo motivado que pudiera encontrarse o si había aprendido algo en sus cientos de años sobre cocinar, existían dudas sobre hasta dónde podía explotar cuatro pasas, un pedazo de queso seco, un puñado de arroz (al menos esperaba que no fueran larvas o algo así), y una mezcla extraña de procedencia desconocida.

—Ahhh... ¿Ahora qué hago? —sí, lo que se supuso. No lo culpábamos (de no saber cocinar), pues incluso un chef profesional tendría que pensar muy bien ante esa mezcla extraña de ingredientes.

Pero él seguía sin rendirse. Así que se dirigió hacia la _máquina sabia _—a la que la gente normal se refería como _computadora_—, y se puso a buscar una solución, una búsqueda... muy explícita. Demasiado.

_«Cómo cocinar arroz porque a Kagome se le ocurrió mandarme a comprar cosas, pero no lo hice. ¡Pero es su culpa porque ella debía anticiparlo antes! ¡Dímelo caja sabia!», _esa fue su _pequeña _frase.

Como se esperaba, no arrojó ningún resultado.

—¡Oh, cosa estúpida! —y, lleno de enojo, arrojó la máquina contra el piso. Si no era de utilidad, no merecía vivir—. Bien, si no me vas a ayudar, ¡lo haré solo! —después de todo, él había visto algunas veces el cómo Kagome hacía la comida. Y, lo que había aprendido de eso, era que siempre había atajos.

Uno de ellos era llamado «microondas».

—¡Lo haré! —sus ánimos regresaron, acompañados de otra duda—: Sólo necesito saber cómo funciona.

Pues bien, adelantaré las cosas diciendo que cuando su vampira regresó, se encontró con un aparato incendiado y un Inuyasha que trataba de cazar palomas.

...

Y Sango había creído que las clases de Miroku eran _anormales_.

Después de unas lecciones sobre cómo protegerte de _proposiciones con actitudes no morales _—unas extrañamente peculiares para esa época (ejemplo, usar tu abanico para que, con base a un idioma de señas, le hicieras notar que su propuesta era declinada)—, Kagome se dio cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo afuera.

—Lamento no poder quedarme, pero conozco demasiado bien a Inuyasha como para saber que no hizo lo que le pedí. Así que debo de evitar que muera de inanición —lo que significaba que ella también moriría de hambre, o al menos desnutrición.

Si Sango no estuviera pensando en otra cosa, seguramente le preguntaría qué efectos tendría en Miroku el que ella cediera ante su compañero el chocolate.

—No importa —le dijo, aunque sí le importaba. Por ella, que los dos se quedaran a vivir sin importar que ese apartamento fuera pequeño y que alguno tuviera que dormir en el sofá (agregando el hecho de que muchas de sus cosas serían afectadas). ¡Pero ella podía aceptar eso!

—Espero que... —sin importar que Sango sabía lo que iba a decir, Kagome no terminó su mensaje. Algo se había robado su atención, ahí, justamente en la recepción del edificio—. NO...

—PUEDE...

—SER —ambas se quedaron atónitas ante la visión de una gran cantidad de limones bajando por las escaleras.

Sango no pudo gesticular palabra alguna, sólo se quedó observando. Su compañera, quien estaba comenzando moverse, comentó: —Ah, pues esto sí que es intenso —y, después de una palmada en un hombro, Kagome la dejó sola con su gran dilema y un montón de limones que no deseaba ver.

Ese día parecía ser la fecha especial de «entremos por la ventana», porque de esa forma fue como un Miroku —¡Miroku!— regresó cuando hacían algún rato que se había hecho de noche.

—¡P-pero qué haces aquí! —gritó, como si en lugar de su compañero hubiera aparecido una criatura del mal (una desconocida).

Él se encontró confundido ante su elección de palabras (_Como si no lo supiera): _—Pues aquí vivo, ¿o me equivoqué otra vez de ventana?

—¿Otra vez? —bien, no se había enterado de esa anécdota.

—Sí —asintió, un poco avergonzado—. Ocurrió hace unos días. Yo no prestaba atención porque estaba pensando en otras cosas. Y, cuando menos me di cuenta, la señora...

—Ah, qué cosas. Mira la hora que es —lo interrumpió, señalando a su muñeca, un lugar donde no llevaba reloj—. Es muy tarde y debo dormir.

—Sango, son las ocho —él se dio cuenta con mucha facilidad de su mentira.

—Eso no importa —continuó—. Mañana tengo escuela, así que debo descansar bien. No quiero volver a quedarme dormida en las clases.

—Eso es bueno —y Sango comenzó a caminar, mas Miroku no había terminado de hablar. Así que se detuvo, sólo por buena educación, no por querer hacerlo realmente—. Pero mañana es día feriado, ¿no? —¡Ella había olvidado eso!—. Así que supongo que mañana no vas a tener clases. Y, si no es así, te sugiero que los demandes. ¿Sabes que hay muchos países que no tienen clases los sábados?

—Pues yo quiero dormir y ya —puesta en marcha la opción «finge que estás cansada», siguió con su camino. Pero (bendito _pero_) Miroku, con su poder vampírico, apareció de repente.

_Estupendo. _

—¿Te sientes bien? —muy cerca. Él estaba demasiado cerca.

—¡Creo que se me quitó el sueño! —se alejó de él rápidamente, supuestamente buscando ropa sucia qué lavar, pero no habían. Entonces, fue a la sala. ¡Pero ahí estaba él!

—En serio, Sango. ¿No te sientes cansada? Digo, yendo de un lado al otro. Ven, siéntate aquí —ella lo obedeció y sólo se dio cuenta de lo fácil que había caído hasta que observó la escena.

Para arreglar un poco las cosas, se movió, alejándose un poco. Sin entender mucho lo que ocurría, Miroku también se movió, pero hacia ella. Sango se alejaba y él se acercaba. Así lo hicieron hasta que la pobre chica se cayó.

_¡En el sofá!_

—En verdad, hoy actúas algo extraña —le dijo, con su sonrisa burlona. Claro, como él era quien tenía todo el poder en ese momento (y, bueno, casi siempre).

—Es sólo que... —_que me estás confundiendo con tus ideas extrañas, ¡es tu culpa! _Pensó, pero no podía decir tan fácilmente—. Es que tengo hambre —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

—¿No has comido? —una nueva versión apareció: _papá Miroku_—. Eso está mal. Ven —y, otra vez, Sango se dejó llevar.

_¡En la cocina! _

Sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue comer cereal mientras él la observaba atentamente —lo cual resultó muy incómodo. Por un momento se sintió como si fuera un miembro del zoológico o del circo.

Pero la función terminó cuando Miroku se levantó de su silla: —Iré a tomar un baño

—¡Sí! —gritó, sonando demasiado aliviada. Mas había que tomar en cuenta de que ella estuvo a punto de gritar «¡Aleluya!». Después de otra mirada extrañada, Sango respiró por fin.

Sin embargo, eso no podía durar mucho, ¿verdad?

¡Sango! —un grito con eco la llamó. Cansada, caminó lentamente. ¿Por qué las cosas no eran más fáciles?—. ¡Se atoró otra vez la puerta del baño! —él dijo en voz alta un problema recurrente. En ese momento, justo cuando ella había llegado (por fin), una idea se le pasó por la mente.

_Y si lo dejo ahí, ¿qué pasaría? _Un pensamiento tentador que estaría más que gustosa de realizar si de esa forma se libraba del _problema de hoy_. Podría mandarle bajo la puerta unas bolsas muy ligeras rellenas de su sangre y, de hoja en hoja, algún libro para que se entretuviera. Eso sonaba bien para ella. Sería como el niño de la burbuja.

Aunque, de repente, su lado analítico le mencionó el hecho de que él podría derrumbar la puerta o hasta la pared si estaba suficientemente desesperado. Entonces, tuvo que resignarse a ayudarle. Después de todo, no quería a un molesto Miroku que, para vengarse, se pusiera a bailar desnudo en la entrada de su apartamento.

—Gracias —le dijo, aunque su agradecimiento pudo haber sonado un tanto cansado.

Sango estaba a punto de contestarle un típico «de nada» (era una chica educada), pero miró hacia arriba. Y se le quedó viendo —bueno, a su favor estaba el hecho de que, bueno, no es como si alguien pudiera hacerle el feo e ignorarlo fácilmente.

_Un vampiro en toalla. Un recién bañado... ¡Oh, pero qué! _

Y, como buen ególatra que era, Miroku sonrió, satisfecho: —Si aún no puedes dormir, puedes tomar un baño. Eso ayuda —bien, esa era una propuesta que ella no declinaría (oh, santísimo calor corporal). Ajá... pero él no se movía.

_¡En el baño!_

¿Qué ocurriría después? ¿Acaso la historia tomaría un giro inesperado, causando un cambio de categoría? ¿Tal vez habría unos niños hanyou (mitad vampiro) para el futuro? Pues la respuesta fue un no: él simplemente se fue, suspirando y moviendo la cabeza.

Otro infarto evitado.

...

—Sango —Miroku, ahora vestido y secado, mas no calmado, llamó a su compañera de apartamento, quien aún después de un baño tenía un gesto extraño. Prueba de ello era su posición mientras observaban televisión: las piernas dobladas hacia el pecho y su mirada observando de un lado al otro, como si esperaba que algún monstruo apareciera de repente.

—¿Ahora qué? —sí, incluso saltó al decir su nombre. O había comido mucho azucar (o bebido de la _botella especial _que Miroku tenía muy bien guarda), o tal vez...

—¿Acaso por fin te da miedo el que sea un vampiro? —su pregunta la sorprendió mucho, agregando también el que sus ojos eran brillantes, como de cachorro o, en su defecto, de gato.

—No —rápidamente contestó. y por supuesto que _no era por eso._

—Ah, bueno —con tranquilidad, dejó ese tema para seguir observando la repetición del programa que no había terminado de ver a causa de su salida repentina. Así, de la nada y con gran facilidad, dejó el tema a un lado.

Lo cual dejó indignada a Sango: —¡Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo de una vez! ¡Sólo te gusta ver sufrir a la gente! —su molestia llegó al punto en que se levantó para poder gritarle con comodidad. Y, después de haber terminado, abrió los ojos y se encontró con un rostro confundido. Lo cual, sí, la confundió.

—¿Eh? ¿Hacer qué? —perfecto, ahora Miroku se hacía el inocente.

—¡¿Cómo que qué?! —y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina para que en pocos segundos apareciera con algo en la mano—. ¡Esto! —ese _algo _fue arrojado, logrando chocar en la frente del vampiro. Ah, había olvidado cómo se sentía golpearlo.

—¿Un limón? —aún a pesar del golpe (o quizá por el golpe mismo), parecía seguir sin comprender muy bien lo que ocurría.

—_Muchos limones _—Sango volvió a verse ante sus ojos como una mujer con poderes de bruja porque, después de abrir el pequeño clóset donde guardaban los abrigos, una cascada de esa fruta color verde apareció.

Ella volvía a respirar con dificultad al recordar cuánto le había costado el recogerlos todos.

Por fin, el presunto inocente (o culpable para Sango) parecía comprender: —Oh, puedo explicarlo.

—Pues hazlo. AHORA.

—El otro número de teléfono que le di a Inuyasha para que me hablara era del señor de la fruta. Seguramente él insistió mucho y... Pues bueno, el que decidiera vengarse con limones debió de ser una coincidencia —terminó su explicación con un rostro avergonzado.

Mientras tanto, Sango se dejó caer al piso. ¿Cuándo le iba a dar su verdadero número a Inuyasha? Su inseguridad o tendencia a hacer bromas le estaban causando daños mentales.

—Pero, cuando dijiste que iba a ser un día especial... —quería más explicaciones para no sentirse tan tonta. Aunque no era su culpa el que todo encajara tan bien.

—¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? —mala elección de palabras cuando en ese momento su cerebro no estaba para pruebas. La pobre ardilla de su cerebro...—. Mañana es tu cumpleaños.

—Yo... —en verdad lo había olvidado por completo. Era amable de su parte el que él lo supiera (aun cuando ella nunca se lo hubiera mencionado. Un misterio por responder). Y, teniendo las pruebas de su inocencia ante ella, se adelantó antes de que él le dijera algo—: Olvida lo que dije.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo —¿Por qué desaprovechar un buen momento para molestarla? Ahora Miroku se sentaba en el piso, con un supuesto rostro honrado—. Tú fuiste quien me lo propusiste y, como buen caballero, no me gusta defraudar a las damas.

—Tú no eres caballo... que diga, caballero —si no, no haría muchas cosas que él disfrutaba realizar.

—¿Acaso preferirías que fuera la bella _Minako_? —sacó de repente el tema de aquel día extraño.

—¿Otra vez con eso? —en serio, ese se estaba convirtiendo en su tema favorito: «¿No crees que era muy bella cuando fui mujer?», «esa ropa me hubiera quedado bien» y otros comentarios extraños que solían preocuparla—. Ya te dije que no me siento atraída por las mujeres —aunque, conociéndolo a él, un hombre después de todo, ese punto debería ser un poco triste.

—Entonces no hay problema con esto, ¿no? —movimiento listo.

—¿Por qué te gusta torturarme? —mencionó, incapaz de decir algo que le ayudara. Miroku debía ser abogado, en serio.

—Es divertido —sonrió.

—Malvado.

—Así es —continuó, orgulloso—. Al menos dame de comer —el gesto de Sango era obvio. Después de todo lo ocurrido, ¿quería pedirle algo?—. Sólo un poco. _Por favor _—y los ojos de caricatura regresaron.

—Bien —si al menos era eso... Aunque, conociéndolo, no debió de confiarse: en su cuello no se encontraban sus colmillos, sino sus labios—. ¡¿Pero qué haces?!

Y, a pesar de su estado, pudo responder con facilidad: —Juego —_perfecto. _Sango lo empujó, pero él no parecía entristecido en absoluto—. Un beso no rompe la ley —ok, eso implicaba una proposición implícita. La versión tomate rojo regresó.

—No hay ley sobre eso —lo corrigió, ignorando por un momento que eso podría sonar como una respuesta.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué te hace estar tan segura? —oh, vaya, y para empeorar las cosas comenzó a acercarse de nuevo.

—Kagome —mencionó, o más bien, susurró. Santa Diosa de los mano-larga, esto se estaba tornando extraño.

—Pues que Kagome sea nuestra abogada si es que alguno está equivocado.

—E Inuyasha puede usar su traje.

—Estupenda idea —y, sin tener ya nada más qué hacer, ella se inclinó hacia el frente, esperando que ocurriera lo que tuviera que pasar. Pero nada pasó.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Ah! —le gritó, fastidiada por sus juegos—. Si dijiste que ibas a hacerlo, hazlo. Cumple tus palabras.

—Perdón, perdón —se disculpó, moviendo incluso una mano. Aunque no dejaba de reír—. Sólo quería disfrutar de la escena.

Y, después de que Miroku hiciera el intento de suprimir su risa satisfactoria (intento, ya que su seriedad era efímera), _lo que tenía que pasar _ocurrió. Oficialmente Sango había besado a un vampiro. ¿No daban una medalla por eso?

—No veo que alguien venga a castigarnos —Miroku fue el primero en hablar. Pues sí, no había policías sobrenaturales entrando por las ventanas—. ¿Y qué tal?

—Estuvo bien —mencionó, tratando de sonar como si fuera una experta en el asunto.

—¿Sólo bien? —ahora él sonaba ofendido.

Sango hundió los hombros y respondió: —No me mordiste —ante tal comentario, Miroku comenzó a reír.

—Pues probemos otra vez y veamos qué ocurre —pues, si era en pro de la investigación, Sango estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por ello.

Pero el acto no logró ser concretado: —Hola, hermana —al voltear ambos al mismo tiempo se encontraron con un niño, casi adolescente, que había entrado y los observaba, relajado.

—¡Kohaku! —y su grito de sorpresa fue acompañado por un empujón extremadamente fuerte para Miroku. El pobre vio estrellas por un rato.

—Y padre —su hermano menor agregó, como si no fuera peor para ella.

—¡¿Dónde?!

—Está por llegar —claro: cumpleaños, mañana... era obvio que ellos iban a venir—. Así que te recomiendo que ocultes a tu amigo bajo la cama. O tal vez al menos se separen. Padre no querrá saber que estás casada.

—No estoy casada —contestó, extrañada y hasta un tanto molesta porque su hermano hubiera dicho tal cosa—. Dile que no estamos casados —le pidió a un Miroku recién recuperado, quien, como de costumbre, no parecía alertado por algo como eso.

Él se levantó y habló: —No lo estamos —_¡Gracias señor!_—_. _Vivimos en pecado —habló (pensó) demasiado tarde.

—Oh, bien —al parecer, a Kohaku eso no le había afectado tanto como a ella—. Sólo no tengan hijos tan pronto. Hermana debe ir a la universidad.

—Una promesa —y ambos se estrecharon las manos, ignorándola por completo.

—¡Déjate de juegos y ocúltate! —le gritó a Miroku.

—¿Por qué tiene que ocultarse, Sango? —su padre apareció en la entrada, deseando una respuesta.

Oficialmente, ella estaba en problemas.

* * *

_Y por fin se les cumplió: la escena de beso se ha presentado (y, si no fuera por alguien, hasta otra cosa habría ocurrido). _

_**Agradecimientos especiales a: Artemisa Neko-chan.**_

_Loops Magpe. _


	7. Ni siquiera saben cómo tratar a los visi

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

**Ni siquiera saben cómo tratar a los visitantes**

Ya había pasado una hora después de que su familia hubiera puesto un pie en su apartamento. Una hora muy difícil en la vida de Sango —tal vez la más complicada—, pues había tenido que presenciar algo anormal, extraño, espantoso, escalofriante: que a su padre le pareciera agradar Miroku.

Sí, eso era algo que no se esperaba, pero estaba sucediendo. Aunque debía ser por el hecho de que él lo estaba engañando con una actitud que él no tenía —claro, si Miroku actuara como en realidad era, seguramente terminaría arrojado por la ventana. ¿Quién lo haría? Muchos de ellos se podrían enfrentar por tal privilegio.

Sin embargo, primero fue por su hermano.

—Oh, un libro demasiado interesante para alguien de tu edad —como buen monstruo que se colaba en las sombras, él se percató de que Kohaku no era un chico intrépido, sino uno que podría describirse como _tímido. _Además, que se escudaba de la sociedad con un libro (entre más páginas, mejor).

—Sí —Kohaku respondió, mirándolo con sus inocentes ojos. Parecía un cordero que iba a ser devorado por el vampiro. _¡Corre! ¡No confíes, sólo corre! _

—¿Sabes? Yo tengo toda la colección de ese autor —dio el mensaje tentador. Le había mostrado caramelos al niño.

—¿En serio? —_¡Te dije que corrieras, Kohaku! _

—Claro. Mi favorito es... —y así fue como el hermano de Sango cayó.

Aunque había que admitir que el padre fue más difícil de convencer. Miroku comenzó con pláticas sobre lo que fuera, desde el clima, la situación actual de la moneda, la repartición de carritos sandwicheros y hasta sobre los derechos de los gatos, unos animales que debían ser apreciados como antes —sí, incluso le dio una reseña enorme sobre los egipcios y otras culturas (muy amable el padre por no dormirse, por más que lo quisiera). Pero ninguno de sus esfuerzos daba resultado.

Sin embargo, él aún tenía una carta más que jugar: —Los tiempos de antes eran mejores —eso pareció captar un poco su atención—. Todo era mejor antes. Ahora los jóvenes no aprecian las cosas... —y sí, eso fue suficiente para ganarse una interminable conversación sobre el tema.

¿Por qué a los viejos, que diga, adulto les gusta escuchar eso?

—Pero miren qué hora es —Sango comentó, cansada de lo que ocurría y, por supuesto, de ser ignorada—. Ya debes irte, ¿verdad? —y, a pesar de su sonrisa (falsa), puso una mirada que él _debía _conocer muy bien.

—Me gustaría quedarme un poco más —dijo el vampiro que no entendía de indirectas. Aunque entendió cuando recibió un _leve _(pequeño, casi sin dolor, si le lloraron los ojos fue coincidencia) pellizco en la pierna—. Pero recordé que tengo cosas que hacer.

Después de las despedidas correspondientes y uno que otro empujón por parte de Sango para Miroku, la puerta fue cerrada y ahora sólo habían tres personas.

Aunque la calma no duró tanto, ya que, cuando Sango fue hacia una de los cuartos para _prepararlo para ellos, _él hizo su acostumbrada entrada por la ventana.

—Al parecer, le dejé una buena impresión a tu familia —parecía pavonearse ante eso.

—Claro, juega al santo —le dijo, por fin encontrándose a solas con él. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ser tan amable con su padre? Qué inmoralidad—. Como si alguna vez lo hubieras sido.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que su comentario había hecho abrir el baúl de los recuerdos: —Bueno, hubo un tiempo en que me disfracé como un monje bonzo —los relatos del abuelo comenzaron.

—Y por supuesto, fuiste un honorable miembro de la sociedad —mencionó al momento de que caminaba de lado al otro de la habitación que Miroku utilizaba para dormir y no sabía qué otras cosas. Sus brazos comenzaban a llenarse.

—Amm —bien ahí venía el maravilloso _pero_—. A decir verdad, creo que hice _algo mal _si seguía viviendo en ese templo aun cuando se suponía que estaba de paso.

—Quizá les gustó tu trabajo —ella respondió, sabiendo que eso no podía ser cierto.

—Puede ser. Después de todo, el templo era shinto... y estaba lleno de sacerdotisas —después dio un gran suspiro—. Aquellos eran buenos tiempos —otra vez con esa frase. En serio, ¿tan mala era la época en la que vivían? Bueno, ya que se encontraba viajando a su propio séptimo cielo, Sango aprovechó esa situación para revelar algo: —Ah, le dije a mi padre que te gustan los hombres.

Su rostro era indescriptible, enigmático... y muy, muy gracioso.

—¿Que qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? —no lograba armar una frase completa. ¡Oh, Dios Santo del chocolate! ¿Acaso estaba dormida? Porque ese era un sueño maravilloso. Antes creía que algo así era imposible.

—No creo que a mi padre le agrade el que alguien de _tu tipo _estuviera aquí —¿Su tipo?—. Así que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió —era eso o que en realidad era una mujer disfrazada de hombre, una mujer muy macha, claro. Aunque eso sería algo que su padre no creería. Él sí era listo.

_«Entonces, la razón por la que no querías que lo viera...» _le había dicho su padre, todavía dudoso. Oh, gran Sherlock.

Así que ella siguió improvisando: _«Es que no sabía cómo reaccionarías al verlo. Sigue siendo un hombre después de todo». _

_«No creo que pueda ser peligroso. Menos para ti. Además, parece ser un buen joven»_, agregó. Ni bueno, ni tampoco joven, no realmente.

—¿Qué haces? —Miroku, comenzando a recuperarse de una treta semejante, por fin le prestó atención a lo que ella estaba haciendo. Al enorme montón de ropa y otras cosas personales. Ni siquiera recordaba que él las hubiera traído. Esas sí que eran brujerías.

—Llevando tus cosas a mi habitación —respondió, intentando no chocar contra la puerta—. Ellos se quedarán aquí, así que no quiero que las vean.

—Entonces... ¿tendré que vagar solo en las calles? —y el sentimentalismo regresó al edificio. En serio, ¿qué jamás se iba a rendir de hacer algo así? Ya sólo le faltaba escribir una canción melodramática y cantarla tipo musical. Algo de variedad podría ayudarle.

—Miroku, no creo que sea la primera vez que lo haces —claro que debía de haber hecho eso con anterioridad, ya fuera sobrio o no—. Además, tienes otra opción —agregó.

Aun cuando, al estar tratando de hacer una espacio en su clóset para guardar toda esa montaña, no lo estaba observado por fin (¡Por fin!) él entendió la indirecta: —Así que tendré que ir a pasar la noche en la casa de mi novio —se encontró diciendo—. Jamás creí que diría eso.

—Dulces sueños —Sango se dio el privilegio de sonreír.

Claramente estaba disfrutando estar al otro lado, cuando la víctima era otra.

...

Habían pocas características que realmente compartía con Inuyasha, pues eran personas (seres sobrenaturales) que casi podrían considerarse contrarios. En esa lista breve se encontraba el delicioso chocolate, las papas (un alimento casi mágico al tener muchas variedades), los paseos nocturnos bajo las estrellas y las caricaturas de los sábados. Pero lo que en ese momento los estaba uniendo más que si fuera hermanos siameses eran los maratones de películas de los domingos.

Sí, después de muchos años (décadas incluso) eso debía de hartarlos, pero para su suerte, los humanos no paraban de crear filmes de cualquier tipo (varias malas, eso no podían negar). Además, en esta ocasión era diferente, pues había pasado varias semanas sin tener un evento de ese tipo después de que Sango y Miroku entraran a su vida. Les agradaba haberlos conocido (mucho), pero también les agradaba el maratón previo a la noche de brujas.

¡Hoy habrían gritos, _baby_!

—¿Las películas preparadas? —Kagome preguntó con la seriedad de una cirujana pidiendo algún instrumento para una operación.

—Listas —él respondió de la misma forma. Ahora, habiendo comprobado algo tan importante, se sentaron y observaron la pantalla de la televisión. Inuyasha tomó el control remoto y se preparó para comenzar con el espectáculo.

Y el timbre sonó.

Y ninguno de los dos se levantó.

—Es tu turno, Inuyasha —la gentil Kagome le dio la tarea de ver quién estaba afuera de su casa. Inclusive puso una mano en su hombro amistosamente.

Pero él, conociéndola, no cayó ni siquiera con el movimiento de las largas pestañas: —No lo haré. Ve tú.

La gentileza se esfumó: —¿Para que comiences sin mí como aquella vez? ¡Por supuesto que no! —le recordó ese desafortunado maratón-debate sobre historias de vampiros.

—Te hice un favor —Inuyasha se defendió—. Esa película era tan mala que su protagonista tenía cuerpo de perro parado. Uno que no hacía ejercicio —tuvo que especificar. Después de todo, él de alguna forma era un perro. Y vaya que no tenía un cuerpo como ese (agreguen un silbido, por favor).

Dos personas orgullosas se enfrentaban en una lucha que ninguno de ellos quería perder. Así que siguieron sin moverse.

—Tal vez si no hacemos ruido se vaya —ella propuso. Pero el timbre volvió a sonar, cada vez más desesperado. Un molesto sonido que a Kagome le comenzaba a estresar—. Anda, ve tú —estaba comenzando a suplicar. ¡Piedad! ¡Ella quería sentir adrenalina, así como en las aventuras de sus viejos tiempos!

Y, cuando parecía que Inuyasha lo estaba considerando (había puesto una mano en su barbilla, pensando. ¡Pensando!), comentó: —¿Te recuerdo que fui yo quien abrió la puerta _aquella vez_? —Oh, no. Eso era bajo.

—¿Jamás vas a olvidarlo? —en serio, ya estaba cansada de que cada vez que ella le dijera algo, él utilizara eso para defenderse—. Fue hace más de cien años, por favor.

—Kagome, _fue tu culpa _—continuó con el recuerdo. En verdad ella no lo había hecho apropósito. Era un país diferente, medio hablaba el idioma y un personaje simpático se le acercó con un papel. ¿Cómo iba a saber que no era una tradición del lugar el poner su dirección y el nombre de su acompañante de viaje?—. ¡Me enlistaste al ejército inglés! —no podía negarlo: ella lo había hecho.

—¡Y yo cómo iba a saberlo! —se encontró gritando—. Además, no sabía que aceptaban a gente de otras nacionalidades. Eso teóricamente no está bien —pero lo hacían. En esos tiempos aceptaban de todo.

La mirada de Inuyasha parecía no aceptar sus palabras: —Sólo esperaron a que abriera la puerta para atraparme. Esos malditos me...

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Ya entendí! —Kagome oficialmente aceptó su rendición. No quería escuchar más sobre aquellas confusas horas de breve entrenamiento y encontrándose en un fuerte con más piojos que soldados.

—Kagome —y comenzaba la razón por la que no deseaba ser quien se encontrara parada—. Aprovechando que estás ahí, trae jugo —ella suspiró y dio un paso, pero aún no terminaba todo—: También unas gomitas, pero sólo las rojas. Y los dulces que acabas de comprar.

—_¿Algo más? _—su sonrisa era más de compromiso que por otra cosa. _Respira profundamente. Ya te desquitarás después. Puede que ocurra alguna guerra. ¿Tal vez los misioneros necesiten gente?_

—Palomitas —agregó el comelón descarado—. Es obligatorio tener palomitas.

Después de terminar de escuchar las peticiones de Inuyasha, Kagome fue hacia la entrada. Ahí fue donde se encontró a un ser que no esperaba ver en ese lugar ese preciso momento: —Miroku... ¿Qué haces aquí? —Además, ¿qué hacía con ese saco de vagabundo de caricaturas?

Ella lo dejó entrar.

—Es una larga historia —el vampiro que comenzaba a darle algo de lástima contestó—. Pero se resume con _la familia de Sango_.

Su radar buscador de dramas se encendió: —¿Acaso su amor se volvió prohibido? —así como _Romeo y Julieta_, o, en su defecto (y a menos de que el chico Kuranosuke hubiera desarrollado una gran actividad capilar como para ser un lobo), _Crepúsculo_.

—No. Sólo que están de visita, así que no puedo quedarme —comentó al momento que ambos entraban a la sala, así que Inuyasha se percató de su presencia.

—¿Pero por qué Miroku está aquí? —el chico libremente demostró su desagrado. La llegada de su amigo podría significar que las películas deberían de esperar una semana más.

Kagome, compadecida por la situación (y todavía encontrándose molesta con Inuyasha), se aventuró a decir: —Creo que esto es a lo que llaman «piyamada».

Sin embargo, el que Miroku hubiera llegado no significó que sus planes se habían cancelado, sino una guerra en la que ambos sujetos orgullosos se pelearon por lo único que en ese momento se podían pelear: un amigo.

Otra vez volvían a ser niños.

Primero Inuyasha se lo llevó para consultar las películas que verían y, para que Kagome no se lo robara, le recordó que aún no había traído las cosas que le había ordenado. Con una mirada furiosa, pero gesto serio, ella se dirigió a la cocina.

Pero el hanyou no contó con algo: —Te ayudo —Miroku apareció de repente al lado de Kagome.

—¡Oh! ¡Y yo que creí que no existían los hombres amables! —ella dijo, dándose la libertad de sonar sobreactuada.

—¡Te escuché! —Inuyasha le gritó desde donde se encontraba. Celostino había despertado.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Eso quería! —Miroku comenzaba a preguntarse por qué no tomó la posibilidad de dormir en un árbol del parque. Aunque, tal vez habría alguna chica que quisiera darle asilo.

—¿Palomitas en sartén? —él no entendió esa forma de preparación. Eso era de cavernícolas.

—Es porque a _alguien _se le ocurrió explotar el microondas —ella respondió, agregando un suspiro. ¿Explotar el microondas? Y Miroku que había pensado que sólo él y Sango tenían ese tipo de _aventuras. _

—Pues ese _alguien_ piensa que es tu culpa —Inuyasha volvió a demostrar que tenía un buen oído.

—No sé por qué, pero tengo el leve presentimiento de que ese _alguien_ es Inuyasha.

En fin, a pesar de todo, aún hubo películas de terror.

—¿Y por qué la familia de Sango la visita? —Kagome le preguntó ahora que, para ella, esa historia donde no aparecía algún monstruo y sólo un montón de movimientos, no daba miedo, sino aburría. Deseaba decir lo mismo de Inuyasha, quien acababa de saltar, sorprendido. Pobrecillo.

Un aburrido Miroku que comía papas, respondió: —Es porque mañana es su cumpleaños.

Las palomitas volaron.

—¿Por qué no nos lo dijo? —Kagome se encontraba indignada por no saber algo así—. Pensé que éramos amigas —después entró en depresión—. ¡Debemos hacer algo! —terminó por cambiar a determinación. Cambios de humor a la vista.

—Sí —fue la respuesta de Inuyasha. Además de eso, no le prestó atención a nada que no fuera la pantalla de la televisión.

—¡Que debemos hacer algo! —repitió, ahora aumentando el volumen de su voz. Mientras tanto, Miroku comía palomitas y disfrutaba de lo que ocurría: una mezcla de comedia, drama y tragedia.

—¡Ya te oí! —él también comenzó a gritar. Parecía que la tragedia se estaba aproximando.

—Pues sólo te quedaste sentado —fue todo lo que le dijo, porque al final decidió ignorarlo. Bien, eso tendría que esperar—. ¿Y cuántos años cumple? —volvió a dirigirle la palabra al espectador.

—Dieciocho —contestó. Se le había hecho difícil el mencionar una cantidad así. Para él, esa edad podría ser el sinónimo de «bebé».

—Ah, qué nostalgia —Kagome pareció adentrarse a su memoria. Su antigua y algo empolvada memoria—. Recuerdo cuando tenía dieciocho años —y volvió a suspirar, con los ojos cerrados.

—¿En serio? Porque ya llovió mucho desde eso —Inuyasha no se rendía.

Sin embargo, Miroku intervino de una forma _peculiar_: —Amor, deja de molestarla.

—¡¿Amor?! —parecía como si al chico hanyou se le fueran a salir los ojos de tanto abrirlos. Eso pareció hacer reír a Kagome y sonreír a Miroku. ¿Así se había visto él?

—Sango le dijo a su familia que soy gay —explicó, sonando tranquilo—. Y por eso hoy soy tu pareja.

—¡Difamación! —Inuyasha no podía quedarse quieto. Se paró, caminó, saltó... En fin, parecía como si tuviera hormigas en el pantalón—. ¡Que yo...! ¡No! ¿Quién querría ser tu pareja? —oficialmente había tomado el tren hacia la demencia.

—Silencio Inuyasha, o te cayo con un beso —ante tal amenaza, sus quejas se detuvieron de inmediato. ¿Miroku debía tomar eso como un desaire?

—Miroku, deberías visitarnos más seguido —una Kagome cómoda en el sillón y que se había hecho de la comida de Inuyasha comentó.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —respondió.

...

Había pasado una noche en un apartamento sin Miroku... ¡Y fue estupendo! No hubo distracciones, como que alguien la despertara para pedirle «un bocadillo nocturno» o, tal vez, jugarle una broma. Hacía más de un mes que no pasaba eso, así que también se encontró desacostumbrada. Tanto que, cuando estaba por abrir los ojos para despertar y se percató de una presencia, sólo se le ocurrió decir «déjame dormir un poco y después estaré contigo. ¿De qué forma será hoy?».

Pero claro, Miroku no estaba ahí: —¿Qué? —fue la respuesta de su hermano. Kohaku, siendo que su padre era más _rígido, _era al único a quien se le había ocurrido despertar a su hermana para desearle un feliz día. En cambio, se encontró con un comentario de ese tipo. _Pobre muchachito. _

—Ah... Ah... Era un sueño —respondió, riendo de forma nerviosa.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices —después de aceptar una excusa como esa, Kohaku hizo aquello por lo que había llegado—: Entonces, mmm... Feliz cumpleaños, hermana —un adolescente tímido hasta el punto de estar sonrojado. Una vista así hizo que Sango no pudiera controlarse y lo abrazara.

—¡Qué niño tan lindo!

—Sí, entiendo hermana. Sólo déjame respirar.

En resumen, su mañana y parte de la tarde habían sido agradables. Es decir, estaba con su familia y todo eso. Aunque sí había que revelar el hecho del discurso que su padre le había dado. Había sido incómodo para los dos, así que no encontraba el propósito del por qué lo decía. Más a su edad. Ella ya lo sabía.

Pero, eliminado eso, la mayoría estuvo bien. Lo cual le resultó preocupante. ¿Desde cuándo había durado todo eso?

—Sango —escuchó que su padre la llamaba desde la sala. ¡Por favor, no más charlas de ese tipo!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con algo de duda. Ya no sabía qué esperar.

No fue lo que creía, pero igualmente fue sorprendida: —¡Sorpresa! —una mezcla de tres voces la hicieron caer de sentón.

—¡Felicidades, Sango! —Kagome se dirigió hacia ella, ayudándola a levantarse. Ahora que la observaba mejor, se daba cuenta de que tenía un gorro de fiestas infantiles. ¿Desde cuándo hacia que su amiga no había ido a una fiesta? ¿Acaso había asistido a la última impartida por María Antonieta? Después le preguntaría.

—Ah, gracias —agradeció su felicitación. En cuanto a ver a los otros dos ahí, frente a su padre y hermano...

—¿Y el pastel? —Inuyasha rompió el silencio (¿silencioso?) que se había creado entre ambos bandos y donde Sango se encontraba en medio de ellos—. A mí me prometieron comida.

—¡Inuyasha! —Kagome se encargó de reprender al _chico malo. _Después se dirigió al patriarca—: Disculpe las molestias. Nosotros somos los amigos de Sango. Yo soy Higurashi Kagome y él es Inuyasha... sólo Inuyasha —después hizo una reverencia y obligó a su compañero a que hiciera lo mismo.

—No se preocupen —su padre contestó, y dio otra reverencia—. Gracias por cuidar de Sango —vaya. Casi parecía como si fuera una escena normal. Jaja, ella casi comenzaba a reír, carcajear también. La normalidad era algo que ya no podía tener. Era algo más perdido que sus dientes de leche.

—Ah... —ella rompió con las clases sobre lo que se debía hacer al conocer al padre de algún amigo-alimento-posible algo más (Una lección importante: no llegues diciendo _«¿Qué tal suegro? Aquí vengo a mejorar la raza»_)—. ¿Y qué hacen aquí? —parecía que no le había entrado en la cabeza de Miroku que lo quería lejos de ahí ese día y, en lugar de eso, se trajo a toda la pandilla.

—Pues venimos a estar contigo en tu cumpleaños —su amiga respondió. Sí, podía adivinarlo por los gorritos y la espanta-suegras que Inuyasha traía en la boca—. Eres mala, no nos dijiste —ahora ella parecía una niña pequeña, en lugar de ser una vampira (no _vieja_) antigua.

—Perdón, pero el tema no salió a la luz. Pero la próxima vez les preguntaré su cumpleaños.

—No lo hagas —Inuyasha respondió, dejando de hacer ese ruido con su juguetito—. Si quieres festejar el cumpleaños de Kagome, su pastel parecerá fogata con tantas velas.

—Y habló el pequeñín —y una discusión se creó.

—Qué amigos tan... _peculiares _—su padre le comentó. Junto a él se encontraba... Miroku, su nuevo _best friend forever_—. Aunque por fin te conocemos amigos.

—¡Padre! —Sango gritó. ¿Por qué no hablaban más sobre lo raros que eran sus amigos y no sobre sus asuntos personales.

—¿Es eso cierto? —claro, Miroku no dejaría pasar algo así. Incluso le había hecho un gesto con la mano a los otros dos para que se acercaran.

—Es verdad —el padre comenzó con las anécdotas y Sango se preparaba para golpear su cabeza contra alguna superficie, entre más dura mejor. Su padre podría ser muy serio, pero a veces se chiflaba.

En fin, y para horrar más tiempo y vergüenza a Sango, el hombre habló sobre la _desafortunada condición o incapacidad _de Sango para hacer amigos, hasta el punto de que creó varios amigos imaginarios.

—Extrañamente, todos se llamaban Kirara —finalizó su padre. En verdad, ella casi sintió que su cerebro estaba a punto de salir por su oreja de tanto golpe y saludar a los de la superficie. La había hecho sonar como una triste solitaria. Aunque, sí, podría considerar a esos tres como unos de sus primeros amigos, ¡pero no estaba tan mal!

—Oh, Sango —Kagome corrió a su lado, así que ella tuvo que detener sus golpes contra la mesa del comedor—. Lamento no haberte conocido antes —entonces se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

—Sí, entiendo. Gracias —en verdad su padre había hecho un gran trabajo apenándola. Lo bueno es que no creía que cargaba con los álbumes familiares, así que estaba a salvo de que se revelaran aquellos disfraces de su niñez—. ¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó a su padre, quien repentinamente se había levantado de su asiento. No podía ser, ¿acaso sí había traído las fotos?

Ahora alguien se arrojaría del edificio y no sería Miroku.

Sango se preparó para comenzar sus golpes de nuevo, pero jamás pudo iniciar de nuevo: —Al parecer, tengo _algo importante qué hacer. _Discúlpenme —le dijo a todos.

—No te preocupes —ella se levantó rápidamente para acompañarlo a la salida. No es que lo estuviera corriendo, pero sabía que su integridad se encontraría mejor si él no se encontraba aquí mientras ese trio se encontraba. Además, tampoco dejaría que él averiguara qué tipo de amigos se había hecho. Tal vez incluso le diría que prefería su etapa de los imaginarios.

—Yo... trataré de no tardar.

—Tómate tu tiempo, estaremos bien —él asintió y desapareció después de que cerrara la puerta. Sango suspiró al escuchar sus pisadas alejándose.

—¡Que comience la fiesta! —Miroku gritó, emocionado. Sin embargo, su idea de fiesta no fue hecha realidad.

—¿Qué tal te fue? —Sango le preguntó mientras le ayudaba con el pastel que ellos habían traído y metido rápidamente en el refrigerador. ¿En qué momento? No lo sabía.

—Bien —contestó. Se le veía un poco distraído y tal vez se debiera a que esperaba una forma diferente para festejar, o que miraba de forma tentadora al pastel (gusto por lo dulce)—. Hubo películas y palomitas hechas de la forma clásica, presencié una comedia, descubrí que tenía un amplio repertorio de bromas de carácter homo-erótico con las cuales molesté a Inuyasha. En fin, fue bueno. ¿Qué ocurre? —él preguntó, al notar la sonrisa parecida a la del Grinch que ella había puesto.

—_Miroku tiene amigos _—comenzó a canturrear—. _Ya no es Pepe el solitario _—bien, eso no era muy adecuada en ella, teniendo poca experiencia en el tema, pero qué más daba. Siempre aprovecharía las pocas ocasiones que se presentaban para molestarlo.

—De una forma repentina e inesperada me hice de una amiga y un novio —aceptó, siguiendo con la broma del asunto de su supuesta relación con Inuyasha. ¿Era bueno que siguiera alargándola?

—¿Y qué hay de mí? —se aventuró a preguntar.

—¿Una sirvienta? —en serio, ella estuvo a punto de considerar arrojarle algún plato de los que cargaba. Al notar eso, Miroku agregó—: Sí, Sango. Eres una amiga. Por favor no crees más amigos imaginarios o el pastel no nos alcanzará.

No lo golpeó con un plato, pero sí se dio la libertad de darle un zape.

Entonces todos (incluido su hermano, quien parecía mimetizarse muy bien sin ser detectado) se sentaron en la mesa. Lo más apropiado era cantar la típica canción de cumpleaños y lo hicieron, pero no antes de que Kagome dijera el comienzo de una melodía que citaba en una de las frases al emperador y algunos cuantos lugares que ya ni siquiera tenían ese nombre. Bueno, al menos no había mencionado a Aristóteles, o algún dinosaurio.

—Pide un deseo, Sango —su amiga la incitó.

—Sé que es difícil el querer algo más teniéndome a mí, pero inténtalo —Sango rodó los ojos ante las palabras de su vampiro. Entonces, tras pensar un poco, sopló.

Le siguieron los aplausos y una proposición de Miroku que hizo sonreír de forma un tanto sádica a Inuyasha y Kagome, incluso Kohaku: —¿Qué tal una mordida? —estando rodeada, en unos segundos el rostro de Sango terminó manchado con un alimento que era delicioso solo, sin necesidad de estar en su cara.

No iba a molestarse por ello, después de todo, se suponía que era una tradición. Sin embargo, escuchó el sonido de una cámara al tomar una fotografía.

Miroku con su celular fue el responsable: —Preciosa.

—¡Borra eso! —salto hacia él. Miroku se negaba y ella trataba de tomar el aparato por ella misma.

Entonces se escuchó un regaño: —¡Tranquilos! —ambos, no, los tres se sorprendieron al ver que era Inuyasha quien había dicho eso. ¿Quizá en verdad tenía en el fondo algo de madurez? Pues no que se dejara notar—: ¡Van a tirar el pastel y él no tiene la culpa! —ellos se movieron lejos del preciado postre—. Mucho mejor. Ahora sí, peleen todo lo que quieran.

—¿Qué es esto? —su glotón amigo pareció dar señal de vida después de que cumpliera sus promesas y fuera el mayor responsable de la muerte del pastel. Fue un asesinato amoroso que lo dejó tirado en la alfombra.

—Refresco —Sango respondió al darle su vaso—. No te vamos a dar alcohol después de conocer tus antecedentes —no después de que Kagome le contara su aventura recorriendo los países de Latinoamérica donde probó la mayoría de las bebidas alcohólicas locales, para al final conociendo y practicando la mayoría de los bailes tradicionales.

—Pero yo sí tendré, ¿verdad? —Miroku movió sus pestañas, suplicante. No le quedaba eso en absoluto, al menos no para Sango quien ya era más resistente.

—Muéstrame tu identificación —le pidió, dudando en darle el recipiente que contenía un poco de sake ligero (la razón de que estuviera en su apartamento era desconocida y así se debía quedar).

—Lo lamento —él se disculpó como si hablara con un policía—, pero es tan pesada que prefiero dejarla. Como es de piedra...

—Pues te creeré por esta ocasión —aunque ella prefería imaginar que en sus tiempos no existía algo así. Quien matara al mamut podría ser merecedor de ser llamado adulto, si no, no.

—Me gustaría probar un poco —Kagome dijo, dudando un poco. Sango no se negó. No después de escuchar esa canción sobre naciones que ya ni siquiera existían. Prusia, ¿qué diablos era eso o dónde había estado?

Entonces, después de que Kohaku (apartado por su propia voluntad a una distancia adecuada) y ella tuvieran su bebida, el brindis dio comienzo. El cual era dirigido por Miroku, por supuesto: —¡Por Sango!

—¡Salud! —todos alzaron sus vasos.

—¡Felices dieciocho! —continuó el _maestro de ceremonias. _

—¡Felicidades! —ellos respondieron. Sango no pudo más que agradecer porque estuvieran ellos ahí. Después de todo, no fue buena idea crear más de un amigo imaginario, ya que de esa forma todos pudieron ayudarse y escapar.

—Y también por los otros en los que no estuvimos presentes —al parecer, aún no terminaba todo. Ni iba finalizar pronto—: ¡Felices diecisiete!

—¡Salud!

—¡Felices dieciséis!

—¡Salud!

—¡Felices quince! ¡Ya eres una señorita!

—¡Salud!

—¡Por la señorita Sango! —Inuyasha gritó, sorprendiéndola.

Y así siguieron hasta que llegaron a la etapa prenatal, haciendo una cuenta regresiva a los meses de embarazo. Hasta que el último brindis fue _«¡Feliz concepción! ¡Sagrada noche de pasión!»_. Qué bueno que su padre no estaba porque si no... ¿Cómo se le ocurría todo eso a Miroku? Debía tener algo grave en la cabeza. Un mono vampiro que tocaba los platillos, tal vez.

Y, hablando de personas a quienes era bueno hacerles un examen psicológico...

—Miroku, ¿cuántos hijos tienes? —un Inuyasha que tenía la cabeza recostada sobre la mesa, preguntó.

—Ninguno —el vampiro respondió, alarmado.

—Ninguno reconocido, ¿verdad? Picarón —después el hanyou agregó una risa estridente que hizo que el pobre de Kohaku se alejara aún más.

Eso sólo podía tener una explicación (al menos la más lógica): —Ó-ra-le —Sango expresó—. Inuyasha está ebrio sin haber bebido alcohol.

—¿Es en serio? —Kagome no parecía estar incrédula ante tal cosa. Sin embargo, Inuyasha les hizo el favor de demostrarlo cuando se abalanzó para abrazar a Kagome. Y, como si eso no fuera poco, acariciaba su cabello, diciendo _«lindo gatito»_—. No, pues sí es cierto —lo aceptó, avergonzada e incapaz de huir.

Y no lo haría en un buen tiempo porque Sango y Miroku se acercaron para discutir el asunto.

—Hace unos días lo vi bebiendo alcohol, ¿pero sucede esto... con _eso_? —él comenzó con el diálogo.

—Tal vez se debe a que aquella vez estaba diluido con jugo —Sango propuso—. O porque era mujer.

—No creo que sea lo último.

—Las mujeres resistimos más.

—Eso es verdad —Kagome respondió, así que ambos voltearon a verla. El chico parecía apretarla cada vez más, que temían el que pudiera romperle algo—. Pero Inuyasha jamás había bebido eso. ¿Estará bien? —lo cual también debía significar si ella también estaría bien.

—Creo —Miroku dijo en su pose de pensador dramático—. El refresco no es venenoso para los perros, al menos hasta donde sé.

—¿A quién le dices «perro», perro? —de repente, Inuyasha se puso de pie (lo cual Kagome agradeció y utilizó para alejarse). Ahora se observaba de forma molesta a Miroku—. En este perro mundo y perra época ya no hay respeto —y golpeó la mesa. La pobre mesa que, segundos después y como si fuera una película de artes marciales, se partiera a la mitad.

—Sí, guau-guau —ese truco pareció no sorprender a Miroku, en lugar de eso puso en marcha otra cosa—: Kohaku —llamó al pobre que parecía no querer tener nada que ver con ellos (al menos con esos dos).

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó y Sango sólo pudo temer por su seguridad. ¿Acaso Miroku lo utilizaría como si fuera un juguete de hule para poder tranquilizar al hanyou ebrio?

Pues fue algo parecido: —Distrae a este niño, que no haga tonterías. Confío en ti.

—Pero no en mí —Inuyasha mencionó, ofendido.

—No en este estado —Miroku se disculpó.

—Maldito chupa–cuellos. Primero me engañas con teléfonos falsos y ahora... —y continuó balbuceando injusticias que Sango ya no pudo comprender por el bajo volumen en que las decía. Ah, pero eso no impedía que imaginara cuántas malas palabras habría dicho. Si él fuera su hijo, lo tendría lavándole la boca con jabón.

—Vamos, Inuyasha-san —lo empujó hacia la sala y, a pesar de todo, el muchacho se dejó llevar.

El trio observó entonces cómo Inuyasha terminó escuchando atentamente a Kohaku mientras le leía algo, y extrañamente a él le había entrado gusto por escuchar. El pobre niño quería detenerse, pero el chico no lo permitía. Ni siquiera porque ya no habían libros y ahora le leyera la guía telefónica.

—Kiky's Pizza: 4512901 —el niño mencionó el número que seguí. Hacía tiempo que estaban en la «k».

—Sigue —dijo la que parecía ser su palabra favorita del día—. Parece prometedora.

Su hermano sólo suspiró y continuó: —Klaus, villano vampiro para eventos...

—Y cuando piensas que no puede ser más extraño —Sango mencionó. Bueno, al menos Kohaku se encontraba haciendo algo que le gustaba realizar (leer, claro). Aunque podría apostar que dejaría los libros por un buen tiempo hasta que se repusiera de tanta exposición a información, o se consiguiera anteojos por lo ciego que se quedaría.

—Sí —Miroku asintió—. Pensé que Klaus llegaría lejos y mira cómo terminó. No somos nada —eso obviamente no era a lo que Sango se refería.

—Así es —Kagome asintió, extrañamente seria—. Aunque también deberías ver cómo terminaron los Voultury. Ahora trabajan en los hospitales sustituyendo a las sanguijuelas para hacer sangrías.

—¿Aún usan sanguijuelas? —Miroku pareció sorprendido por ese punto.

—Al parecer —así fue como ambos comenzaron una conversación sobre los beneficios de usar sanguijuelas para evitar sangrados internos y cosas por el estilo, ignorándola por el momento.

—Esos amigos tuyos... —escuchó a su espalda. Sango saltó al voltear y encontrarse con su padre. Él no debería estar aquí tan pronto. ¿Por qué no tomaba un paseo ligero? No sé... ¿Latinoamérica? Inuyasha podría recomendarle lugares.

—Son algo extraños —comentó, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Esperaba que su padre pensara que ellos eran unos _otaku_ demasiado fanáticos hablando sobre su serie, cómic, libro o incluso estuvieran en un juego de rol en ese preciso instante. Incluso oraba porque pensara que tenían algunos desequilibrios mentales. Todo menos el que se diera cuenta de su identidad verdadera.

Tampoco que ella era alimento.

Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, parecía que sus ruegos habían sido escuchados porque, al parecer, su padre sólo había llegado por sus cosas, Kohaku y para despedirse: —Adiós —ahí estaba su despedida. Sí, ya había dicho que era serio el hombre.

—No vemos —ella le dijo a ambos en el pasillo. Se sentía tal aliviada al saber que esos tres se encontraban dentro de su apartamento, con un muro que los separara. Sango hizo un movimiento con la mano que fue respondido. Entonces, ambos comenzaron a alejarse.

Sin embargo, su hermano se detuvo y volteó a verla para dar su último mensaje: —Nos despides de tus amigos sobrenaturales.

Un rayo partió a la mitad a Sango.

—Kohaku, pero qué cosas dices —respondió su cuerpo, pues su alma se encontraba corriendo al rededor y gritando cual fantasma. Aunque próximamente sería uno, así que estaba bien que practicara.

—Hermana, por favor. Es evidente —él respondió, incluso se acercó de nuevo a ella. Su padre sólo lo siguió, observando a sus hijos—. Ellos tienen colmillos —mencionó su prueba.

—Problemas dentales —ella la descartó—. No fueron de pequeños al dentista, y les gusta mucho la carne —eso último podía ser verdad. Después de todo, ellos eran tan viejos que seguro eran originarios de una época donde no existían los dentistas.

—Kagome-san y Miroku-san no respiran —el segundo rayo cayó, ahora partiéndola en cuatro partes. Tal vez incluso pudo dar un chillido (tal vez, ella no se percató por el impacto), pues algo hizo que sus amigos se asomaran por la puerta.

—Claro que lo hacen, ¿_verdad_? —ella observó a los vampiros, pidiéndoles (¡rogándoles!) una ayuda con la mirada.

—Oh, sí. ¡Qué fabuloso es el CO2! —Kagome comentó al momento que comenzaba a inflar y desinflar rápidamente su tórax. Aunque eso hizo que Sango se cuestionara si en realidad tenían pulmones y, si no era así, qué era lo que se hinchaba. ¿El estómago?

—O2 —Miroku la corrigió.

—Es lo mismo —su amiga dijo, para después comenzó a toser. Claramente no estaba acostumbrada a ese gas que para tantos era vital.

—Inuyasha-san tiene el cabello blanco —Kohaku dio su tercera prueba. ¿Por qué no podía ser como los adolescentes normales y distraerse fácilmente con su celular o videojuegos? ¿Qué chico de su edad parecía más un detective? Y, tristemente, uno bueno.

—Albinismo —ella contratacó.

—También tiene ojos dorados —claro, el niño listo tenía que saber el hecho de que la gente con albinismo tenía ojos grises que se veían rosados.

—Es que le gusta el _visual kei_ —siguió diciendo respuestas rápidas. Ella misma se sorprendía al darse cuenta de que eran coherentes—. También es _cosplayer_.

El chico, con un rostro más que convencido y hasta compadecido por ella, soltó una pista importante, evidente: —Tiene orejas de perro.

—¡¿Qué parte de _cosplayer_ no entiendes?! —gritó, por fin. A Sango pareció no sorprenderle eso. Lo que le sorprendió fue que hubiera soportado tanto—. ¡Por mí pudo traer orejas de simio o vestirse de chica mágica, y daría lo mismo!

—Pues, digamos que lo que has dicho es verdad. Entonces, hermana... ¿por qué Inuyasha-san me dijo hace rato _«Soy mitad youkai. Ah, y Kagome y Miroku son vampiros. Sigue leyendo»_? —esas palabras provocaron que todos voltearan a ver al mencionado. Especialmente tres personas que lo observaban de forma _especial. _

—_Inuyasha_...

—Perfecto. Culpen al ebrio —parecía indignado—. Además, el niño es listo —ajá, y él era muy legualarga cuando se embriagaba.

Entonces, la chica humana continuó defendiéndose: —Está confundido. Y loco. Por Dios, se emborracha con refresco. ¡No es normal! —eso sí que no podía ponerse en duda—. No le hagas caso.

—Sango —a su padre le tocó hablar. Puso su mano en el hombro de su hija y la miró a los ojos—. No.

—Pero... —ella aún insistía.

—No —él agitó la cabeza. Ya no había cómo ocultar algo tan grande. Quizá un elefante en las caricaturas pudiera esconderse tras un poste, pero ellos y su _situación _no—. Lamento decírtelo hasta ahora —siguió hablando. Después la sorprendió con las siguientes palabras—: Las criaturas sobrenaturales existen.

—¿Eh? —Sango mencionó, también sus amigos. Los cuatro tenían un rostro confundido. El gesto apenado de su padre los había puesto así. Se suponía que quienes debían de tener esa expresión eran ellos.

Sango incluso estaba planeando decir _«¡Fue culpa de ese hombre! ¡Él me hipnotizó con su magia de vampiro!» _si no había otra opción.

Entonces, su padre explicó (parecía como si se hubieran transportado a un drama o inclusive una telenovela): —Esa es la razón de tanto entrenamiento —y ella que pensó que era por los riesgos de la actualidad—. Perdona por no habértelo dicho antes, pero nuestra familia los ha cazado desde hace siglos.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Espero que se refiera a _«casar» _de _«Los declaro marido y mujer» _—Kagome dijo, al momento que se colocaba detrás de Inuyasha (sólo por si acaso). El hombre movió la cabeza, negando—. Oh, bueno —entonces las tres criaturas no-humanas (y al mismo tiempo) dieron varios pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de la familia de cazadores.

—¿Pero qué hacen? —les gritó.

—Sólo tomamos nuestras precausiones —Miroku le contestó en voz alta para que pudieran escucharlo—. Pero no te preocupes, tú sigue hablando. No te interrumpiremos ni nada así. A decir verdad, ¿quieres algo?

Sango sólo suspiró y vio a su familia, especialmente al niño que parecía no estar sorprendido como ella: —¿Tú lo sabías, Kohaku?

—Sí —contestó—. Aunque nadie me lo dijo. Yo lo supe por mí mismo. Sólo tenía que verlo. Era muy evidente —sí, pero no para ella. Sango siempre creyó que poseer habilidades del tipo que ella tenía (lucha, superviviencia, etc.) era normal. Eso explicaban las miradas extrañas que ponía la gente cuando les contaba memorias de su infancia—. Además, Kirara no tiene sólo una cola. ¿Qué esperabas?

—También pudo ser un defecto genético —respondió, ante una ceguera tan evidente.

—A veces sueles ser un poco distraída —Kohaku sonrió ante sus propias palabras.

—¿Sólo un poco? —Miroku apareció de repente a su lado. Al parecer, su temor se había ido a otro lugar. Vaya, y eso que Sango pudo haberlo disfrutado—. Seguramente es por la edad. Dieciocho son muchos años.

—Mira quién lo dice —le dijo—. Entonces, padre... ¿qué implica ser una cazadora de ese tipo? —¿Acaso tendría que recorrer un camino lleno de peligros y sangre? (De otro tipo diferente al que ya vivía, claro). Porque ahora ella era la enemiga de sus amigos. Sus únicos amigos.

Son libres de insertar ruido de violines.

—No es lo que tú crees —su padre respondió, más ligero—. Ya no es como antes. Los tiempos han cambiado.

—¡Eso ya se lo he dicho! —Kagome alzó la voz para decirlo. Pero, cuando el hombre le prestó atención, volvió a ocultarse detrás de Inuyasha.

El señor Kuwashima continuó, sin darle importancia a lo que ocurría: —Ahora no podemos andar matando por ahí sin restricciones, como tampoco ellos —miró a los tres _sobrenaturales_—. Al menos no sin justificación.

—¿Y se supone que eso debería hacernos sentir mejor? —Inuyasha soltó, envalentado hasta ahora por el gas o lo que fuera que había ocasionado su estado.

—Además —ahora Kohaku hablaba—, no podemos dañar a alguien de la aristocracia —Kagome exhaló profundamente, agradecida—. Tampoco a alguien que es mitad humano —Inuyasha sólo soltó un sonido de la boca. Mientras tanto, Miroku esperaba ser mencionado en la lista de los intocables, pero eso no ocurrió—: Lo lamento, Miroku-san, pero usted sí está en peligro. Aunque sólo si no cumple con las reglas, claro está.

El vampiro trató de poner un convincente rostro de tranquilidad, pero no pudo.

Entonces, después de analizar las cosas, Sango comenzó con su actuación: —¡Oh! ¿No me digan que ustedes no son humanos! Me siento engañada —su mano derecha reposó en su frente de dramáticamente, y de esa misma forma miró hacia el horizonte, pensativa. Sin embargo, su análisis sólo duró unos cinco segundos porque después volteó a verlos para decir—: Pero somos amigos, así que olvidaré esto.

Obviamente Sango no había nacido para ser actriz, pero fue suficiente para que su padre y hermano se convencieran (pobres ilusos).

Al menos su secreto estaba a salvo hasta ahora.

Hacía rato que los demás se habían ido y sólo ellos dos quedaban en la casa, así como en los viejos tiempos (como desde hacía más de un mes, para ser exactos). Lo más agotador ocurrió después de eso. No es que se hubiera puesto a recoger y limpiar, pero ver cómo Sango lo hacía le resultaba lo suficientemente agotador por sí mismo.

—¿Acaso no vas a ayudarme? —Sango le reprochó—. Te recuedo que tú fuiste quien planeó todo esto.

—Gracias —él respondió sin preocuparse de que la chica portaba una peligrosa arma: la escoba—. Además, tuve un buen susto hoy del cual no me recuperaré en días. Eres una exterminadora. Bueno, debí tener mis sospechas —aunque, generalmente le apostaba más a que tenía sangre de bruja.

—Si tienes tanto miedo, quédate con Inuyasha —le propuso, con mirada sospechosa, casi peligrosa.

—Nah, no besa como tú —él dijo listamente, ya que eso logró que quitara esa expresión para verse avergonzada—. ¿Y cuáles son los regalos? ¿Hay algo para mí? —se acercó hacia la mesa donde se encontraban. Bien, era el momento de ver qué tenían dentro.

Sango destapó una caja y dentro de ella encontró uno lindo perro de peluche. Ah... qué ojos tan brillantes.

—Esto tiene el sello de Kagome por todos lados.

—No —ella le negó, después le mostró una tarjeta—. Es de Inuyasha.

—Pero qué lindo. No puedo esperar a nuestro aniversario —él dijo. Al parecer, aún tenía mucho que explotar con ese tema—. No estás pensando en llamarlo Kirara, ¿verdad?

—Nooo —Sango lo negó, sin sonarse muy convencida.

_Ratas. _

—Un abanico —Miroku le mostró (y demostró con sus propias manos) el regalo que Kagome le había dado. Él no entendía por qué, pero el ligero sonrojo en el rostro de Sango podría darle una pista.

Después le siguieron los típicos y no tan emocionantes regalos familiares, a los cuales no mencionaré (¿Para qué?). Acto seguido, un sobre fue puesto frente a Sango. ¿Quizá Miroku le regalaba uno de sus terrenos o castillos góticos? ¿Al menos una hoja de papel?

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sango —él le dijo.

—¿Pero qué es esto? —dentro del sobre, sí, había una hoja, pero no limpia. Tenía palabras y frases en ella. Más parecía una demanda que otra cosa. ¿La estaba demandando por algo? Perfecto.

Sin embargo, él explicó: —Es la prueba legal de que, ahora en adelante, tendrás un domingo a la semana donde podrás hacer lo que quieras. No te molestaré, y si quiera incluso no estaré ese día.

_Oh, Dios. _

—Gracias —al parecer (y gracias a los ojos que brillaban), era el mejor presente que le pudo haber dado. Incluso, se levantó rápidamente para ver en qué lugar de la sala se vería bien si se enmarcaba.

—Entonces, ¿te gustaría modelar un poco? —Sango no entendió a qué se refería, al menos no hasta que volteó a verlo y lo encontró con otra bolsa de regalo. Parecía muy inocente con ese moño rosa y un aspecto lindo, pero el contenido...

_«¡P-pues perdóname! ¡Hoy compraré ropa con encaje negro!», _ella no lo había hecho, pero él sí.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —Sí, ¿de dónde diantres lo había sacado?

—Que el cielo bendiga las tiendas por internet —miró al cielo y extendió las manos, como si lo alabara. Entonces, caminó hacia ella. Sango comenzó a retroceder—. Vamos, Sango. Déjame ayudarte.

—Que el cielo te reciba con los brazos abiertos porque para allá vas —dijo, convencida. Más ahora que se había hecho de nuevo con su preciada escoba.

—Creo que Inuyasha me llama. Si me disculpas... —Miroku estaba dispuesto a retirarse, pero (gracias a su entrenamiento) Sango se encontró sobre él y el vampiro contra el piso.

—No, no.

—Debo llegar pronto o habrá una pelea marital. No quieres ser responsable de separar a una linda pareja, ¿verdad?

—Cúmplele un deseo a esta vieja —después de todo, ¿hacía cuánto que no lo había golpeado?

—Bien —okay, eso no se lo esperaba. Menos que tan de repente él parecía agradarle la idea. Santo cielo, ¡esa mirada!—. Hazme lo que quieras, abuela —ahora la que veía esto como su castigo era Sango.

—Creo que ya se me fue el gusto —y se alejó de él, cargando sus regalos hacia su habitación. Miroku la persiguió, diciéndole que debía de cumplir con sus promesas y su trabajo como alguien que debía hacer que la ley se cumpliera. ¡Y él había sido un niño malo! ¡Necesitaba unos pequeños azotes con la escoba!

Así fue como Sango descubrió su lado masoquista.

_¡Perdón por el no haber publicado! Lo lamento, pero es que por fin conseguí el libro que quería leer desde hacía meses y no pude despegarme de él (¡Lo malo es que ya no puedo esperar por el último de la saga!). No me culpen a mí, culpen a Marissa Meyer._

* * *

_**Agradecimientos especiales: Artemisa Neko-chan, Core Chocolate, Yumipon, SangoSarait, fifiabbs **__(a mí se me hace que ya te gustó tener triple XD). _

_Loops Magpe. _


End file.
